COLMILLOS: IGUAL A SANGRE
by kItu24
Summary: Stiles. fuera de lugar. sin una novia. por que Lydia es novia de jackson. sin amigo, por q Allison lo acapara todo el tiempo. pero algo, sucede con Lydia y todo se pone de cabeza, en la manada de Derek Hale. quien para proteger a los q ama. tendrá que tener de aliado a su peor pesadilla y su mas antiguo rival. ¿lo soportara?.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos… brincos diera de ser asi, seria millonaria y andaría en un convertible rojo. O peor u.u secuestraría a Derek o Spike mas de una vez ¡por dios! En que me eh convertido. Bueno ¡ya le bajo.! Espero les guste es lo primero que escribo. De estas series maravillosas.

* * *

**COLMILLOS: IGUAL A SANGRE.**

— Te lo advierto — dijo totalmente nervioso, pasando una mano por su corto cabello.

— ¿Qué cosa?— Stiles. sabia que estaba colmando, la paciencia de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Maldita sea! Stiles.

— Ya cálmate. Scott no es la gran cosa.

— No, es la gran cosa… — repitió en voz baja.— ¡No es la gran cosa!. — Grito maldiciendo a todo el árbol genealógico de Stiles.— ¡joder! ¿Qué no te das cuenta, de lo peligroso qué es esto?.

— No es…

— lo vuelves a decir. Y juro que la próxima vez que Derek. quiera hacer, un estofado con tus orejas de conejo, lo dejare, sin pestañar siquiera.

Stiles. trago fuerte. Tocando instintivamente sus orejotas. Queriéndolas proteger.

— no es… tan malo — termino de decir.

Scott levanto una ceja. — Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?.

Como, todo verano. Scott y Stiles se hallaban, sentados en una de las bancas del campus. Ambos estudiantes de Beacon Hills High School. Pero, solo uno de ellos era el hijo del Sheriff Stilinski. Lastimosamente, Era el que le rogaba desde la mañana de ese mismo día a su mejor amigo. Gracias al cielo, su padre no se encontraba allí para verlo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Scott…— puso su cara de cachorro lastimado.— ¡por favor! no seas malito ¿Zhi?.— Dijo en un chillido.

— No hagas eso…

Stiles bufo molesto. Se levantó de la banca y empezó a caminar dispuesto a irse. Scott negó aun sentado en aquel sitio.

Pero una luz se encendió en el joven Stiles y volvió sobre sus pies. Scott lo sintió, pero conocía a su amigo y suponía que lo aria.— rodó los ojos —Volvería a rogarle.

Nunca espero. que el hiciera. lo que aria.

— ¿Quien es el lobito, mas bueno de toda la tierra?— dijo acercándose a la oreja de Scott y rascándoselas

— ¡_joder! ¡vasta…! ¡vasta! _— pensó Scott. sin poder evitar golpear su pie derecho varias veces en el piso como un cachorro al que le rascaban la orejas — _maldición. no pares, no pares_. Scott miro de reojo hacia su espalda encontrándose con la imagen de su ninfa. Si, el creía ver a Allison.

— ¡Ya, por favor! ¡Ya, para!.

— Allison, tenia razón.— murmuró. Lamentablemente para Stiles las orejas lobunas de Scott lo habían captado sacándolo de su nube.

Stiles se quedo con la mano en el aire. Cuando, Scott se aparto velozmente. De aquella banca.

—_Así que, Allison le había contado. Que, cada vez que ella hacia eso él cedía a lo que le pidiera, como un idiota.__—__ « malditos reflejos perrunos» _— pensó. _Pues, no cederé, no. con Stiles_.

Coloco sus libros sobre su entrepierna

—_joder, qué no esperaba una reacción así. Pero vale. yo Pensé que era Allison y realmente esta mierda, es algo que me excita._— carraspeo tratando de salir del momento incomodo.

—**Se puede saber que cojones, intentabas hacer.**

—**Oh, vale que me eh creído, que te gustaría**_. _— Scott le miro esperando una respuesta mejor. Los cachetes de Stiles al notar lo que Scott escondía detrás de sus libros. se habían vuelto mas rojos. que el labial que usaba la loca de Lydia, ál menos, ahora ella y Stiles tendrían algo en común. El rojo les sentaba de la puta madre.

Scott trago grueso, realmente Stiles le había puesto. en una encrucijada y solo había una forma de salir de ella.

Y esa forma no le gustaba nada.

Simplemente. por que todo, había sucedido a causa de ello.

Se negaba. Rotundamente, a qué su mejor amigo casi hermano. patrullara solo esa noche o cualquier otra noche. Pero sabia que el solo quería serle útil a la manada. Y demostrar en cierta forma que no solo su cerebro servia en momentos de estricta presión.

— ¡Esta bien!. — Suspiro derrotado. Sin mover un centímetro sus libros aun parado a unos siete pasos de Stiles. — iras. Pero… — Scott observo como su loco amigo, saltaba como un niño al que le habían prometido ir al circo.

Si, hacia toda su tarea.

— Pero… — Stiles había parado de saltar y miraba a Scott con cara de póker. *_*

— Pero... Derek "ira contigo".

Stiles se quedo con la boca abierta. La cerro y volvió a abrirla — Joder, estas de broma ¿verdad?

— No puedo ir contigo y no te dejare ir solo. Ya te dije qué es mi aniversario con Allison

— Si, lo hiciste. Déjame recordar. Ummm... cumplen una semana completa en la que no se han dejado uno al otro. Maldición, Scott es que ustedes son la pareja mas extraña que eh visto. — suspiro, y luego negó con la cabeza. — es que hasta me atrevo a decir. que Lydia y Jackson. Son la pareja mas normal de todo el campus ahora. — Scott rodó los ojos pero ciertamente, le agradaba ver que Stiles ya no lloraba por los rincones por Lydia.

_Es una sensación fea. contarle a tu mejor amigo. lo bien que te va con tu novia. Cuando, el anda llorando por un amor no correspondido._

— ok. ¡Ya que!. Iré con el lobito alfa. pero que conste. Si me muerde, o algo. Tu cargaras con eso en tu jodida conciencia.

— Como, le miras abecés. mas bien, Yo temería, qué tú le violes, con la mirada. a que el te toque, un solo pelo de rana calva que tienes.

Stiles. le tiro con un libro por la cabeza. Scott se lo alcanzo. En ese mismo momento Allison hacia acto de presencia. Y como siempre Stiles se iba dejando a los tórtolos en paz.

Claro que siendo él, no dejaría todo así como así…

— ¡oye! Allison — dijo acercándose a Allison. Como, en secreto de confesión.

— Tu novio tiene un serio problema en sus áreas bajas. — Susurro. Allison siguió las señas con el dedo de Stiles encontrándose de lleno con los libros de su novio sobre su órgano masculino. Y este carraspeando intentando salir desapercibido. Allison golpeo el brazo de Stiles el cual se reía de la situación. — No pienses mal . El andaba pensando en los arrumacos que le haces. — Scott asesino con la mirada a Stiles. Pero siguió parado ocultando. A hora, con más razón su problema. Este volvió a acercarse a Alison. — "Deberías entrenarlo mejor."

—_Oh, no te preocupes Stiles. Yo me encargo de entrenarle._— Sonrío Alison.—_ Tu mejor ve, que Lydia. tenia algo urgente que decirte._

Tanto Stiles como Scott le quedaron mirando de manera extraña_. _

— _hace tiempo… bueno, mas precisamente. desde que Lydia sale con Jackson que no me da ni la hora. Y es que el gilipollas de Jackson era rayando de celoso._— pensó Stiles.

— ¡Gracias!. Fue lo único que dijo Stiles luego de salir alborotado sin saber para donde ir.

— ¿A donde vas?.— Allison golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano. — Stiles ¡no, es por ahí!. Ella se encuentra en la sala de cómputos.

—Oh. Gracias de nuevo_._— dijo apenado dando vuelta. Y yendo a la dirección que Allison le había dicho.— ¡_Nos vemos!. _

— ¿A donde va, ese idiota.? —_Scott apoyó su mano en su corazón. _

_El maldito de Derek le había sorprendido desprevenido. Y se hallaba detrás de el._

— paresia muy feliz…

—¡Maldición! Derek. No, puedes aparecer de una manera normal. Se dice hola, ¿como estas?— _Suspiro. _—¿sabias? — _A Scott se le había bajado la excitación de el susto. Y el enojo. Su chica simplemente rió ante la escena. _

—_Ya cálmate, Scott. _— rodó los ojos. Porque coño todos le pedían que se calmara. La culpa de vivir así de molesto era de ellos no suya.

* * *

_**Esa misma noche. Stiles. Patrullaba. "**_**el Condado de Beacon****". **

Total mente solo.

Al parecer Scott se había olvidado de decirle a Derek que patrullarían juntos. Oh, que el quería hacerlo solo. Dado que Scott no podía venir por su felpudo aniversario.

— _Ojala, que Alison. se llenara de pulgas_. — Si, no es que odiara a Alison. Simplemente, odiaba el hecho que acaparara para todo y todo el tiempo a su casi hermano. Es que esa mujer no le daba un minuto de sosiego. Y el muy capullo se dejaba hacer por ella como un cachorro.

— ¡Maldición! Joder, ¡mierda!. que solo a mi Hoz pasa esto. — Dijo cuando su jeep se quedo varado. El motor se había congelado.

La razón era la causa por la que patrullaban. "A pesar, de que en las mañanas hacia un calor de la ostia. Por las noche hacia un frió de la madre. — bajo a revisar el motor quizás podría buscar la forma de entrarlo en calor.

Se asusto cuando escucho el radio encenderse del jeep.

Cuando apagues la luz

voy a poder velarte

contemplar tu silueta

y acercarme despacio.

**Se relajo.**

Cuando apagues la luz

platicaremos en silencio

se esfumara la tensión

de nuestros cuerpos.

Últimamente su jeep no andaba al 100% cosas así solían pasar. Como, Eso de encenderse el radio. Tenia que hacer arreglar ese porquería. a pesar de todo. No le molestaba la canción.

Cuando apagues la luz

se sentirá un alivio

donde sabremos quienes somos

sin tener que mirarnos.

Tarareo un poco la canción. escuchar música era el tipo de cosas que lo calmaban. Empezó a moverse al sonido de la canción pero otra vez sintió esa extraña sensación de ser observado.

Por que los ojos ciegan

y la luz opaca

las palabras estorban

y la imagen no hace falta.

Me vas a conocer

cuando apagues la luz

no te voy, no te voy a perder

cuando apagues la luz.

Me vas a conocer

cuando apagues la luz

no te voy, no te voy a perder

aunque apagues la luz.

Sintió una mirada justo en su espalda. Clavada en su nuca. giro pero nada se hallaba. Solo el. Cerca de un jodido bosque. Cubierto de árboles en los cuales cualquiera podría esconderse. Y se pregunto qué tan entupido era, como para dejar su celular en la guantera del auto. —_Muy estupido. Joder._— estaba temblando a paso lento empezó a caminar devuelta hacia la puerta del jeep — ¡vamos Stiles! ¡no seas gallina!. Tu puedes… cagarte en tus pantalones. Tío. ¡joder! qué no habéis visto a nadie. Es solo la maldita imaginación. — pensó.

Cuando apagues la luz

se encenderán al viento

una descarga de energía

en movimiento.

Cuando apagues la luz

tu sentirás lo que yo siento

y no dejaras sin aliento

en la oscuridad.

Cuando Stiles al fin se sentó en el lado del conductor. corrió su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Respirando con calma. Con su mano derecha apago el radio «click». y volvió a relajarse.

Se sintió el ruido del botón nuevamente «click» y la radio volvió a sonar.

Por que los ojos ciegan

y la luz opaca

las palabras estorban

y la imagen no hace falta.

—Que te has dado un susto chaval.— dijo una voz a su lado. Stiles abrió sus ojos como platos y giro su cabeza para mirar a un sujeto vestido de cuero y cabello platinado mirándole. El cual había encendido el radio.

Me vas a conocer

cuando apagues la luz

no te voy, no te voy a perder

cuando apagues la luz.

— joder. ¿Quien eres tu? — dijo al ver al hombre sentado en el lado del acompañante.

Me vas a conocer

cuando apagues la luz

no te voy, no te voy a perder

aunque apagues la luz.

— ¡Tu peor pesadilla!. Cochinito. « Oñ, oñ » ¡tu peor pesadilla!.— Dijo. Mientras su rostro empezaba a transformarse. dándole la imagen del mismo diablo. Y la canción, seguía sonando.

El platinado iba directo hacia el cuello de el joven Stiles. él cual, simplemente estaba en shock de todas las criaturas con las que se pudo a ver topado.

— _**Me vas a conocer **_

_**cuando apagues la luz **_

_**no te voy, no te voy a perder **_

_**aunque apagues la luz.**_

— Canturreo sobre el oído de el Stiles. Que estaba rígido como cadáver antes de tiempo.

Sabia, que Scott no aparecería. Pero pedía mil plegarias que al menos. el lo-bito alfa llegara para la damisela en aprietos que se sentía ahora.

Estaba mas que seguro que nunca se toparía con un vampiro. El bastardo de Derek. siempre, qué le había preguntado, le había dicho que esos seres nauseabundos no existían

Me vas a conocer

no te voy, no te voy a perder

me vas a conocer

cuando apagues la luz

no te voy, no te voy a perder

aunque apagues la luz.

¡Joder! cuando el tío mordió su oreja. supo que estaba jugando con el. Como si fuera su maldita y puta comida.

¿o lo quería comer o se lo quería cojer?. ninguna de las dos le agrada por mas guapo que se veía el tipo.

—joder— que si no existían. ¿Que carajo era, lo que le quería chupar la sangre? Irónicamente en medio de la oscuridad. Había, conocido a un vampiro.

Deseaba en ese momento que la canción dijese.

**No te voy,**

**no te voy a comer… **

**aunque se apague la luz.**

**Continuara…**

* * *

Este es mi primer historia de TEEN WOLF y realmente vi muy poco de la serie. Espero les guste. REVIEW . U.u no le hace mal a nadie… xd

La canción es de Liquits "Cuando apagues la luz"


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y no hago bajo ningún fin que no sea divertirlos y entretenerlos. .-. **

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a ¡**Yesmel!. Gracias por tu REVIEW. realmente me alegro mucho que te gustara. Espero no desilusionarte sobre la marcha. :D

**COLMILLOS: IGUAL A SANGRE.**

Cuando, Stiles sintió la lengua del sujeto rozarle el cuello. Trago en seco, Temblar era lo único. Que su cuerpo paresia saber hacer.

— Soy alérgico a los vampiros… — murmuro.

— Y crees que eso me importe.

Bueno, casi todo. Parlotear hasta marear. Era, lo que Stiles hacia mejor que cualquiera.

— Sab… sabes… mi tipo de sangre no. no… es tú tipo. — alcanzó a decir, entre Balbuceos.

— ¿no lo es?

— No. Al menos que quieras arruinar tus die… colmillos. — Dijo removiéndose incomodo en el asiento.

— Que no te preocupen, mis "colmillos." — contesto. Paso una de sus largas uñas. Por la frente de Stiles, la bajo delicadamente hasta la punta de su nariz para luego bajarla hasta su labio inferior y recorrerlo. La mirada fija en los rasgos de Stiles. Quien lo miraba aterrado.

Aterrorizado. Tanteo con su mano izquierda detrás de el. Buscando a ciegas la manija del jeep. — "maldición, ¿Donde esta?".

— Deberías hacer dieta. La sangre es mala para los glóbulos blancos.

— ¡Joder!. Chaval, ¿que acaso, no te das cuenta, de la situación en la que te encuentras?. De un solo mordisco podría romperte la yugular y alimentarme asta vaciarte.

— Pero, si haces eso, ya no seria un cochinito. ¿Verdad? — dijo Stiles. en un intento fallido de sonreírle.

— Vale. que me has cojido de buenas.

Encontró lo que buscaba y automáticamente intento abrir la jodida puerta. Pero sus movimientos eran tan torpes, que no sucedía nada.

— Eso significa que me dejara ir.

— ¡No!. Significa, que morirás más rápido. A si que, No sentirás tanto dolor.

— Ah…

— ¡Aaah! — la puerta cedió y así como callo al asfaltó. Stiles se levanto y empezó a correr en medio de la calle. Sus rodillas arriba, lo más que podía. El correcaminos sentiría envidia de el.

El platinado se quedo estático viendo correr a su cochinito. — ¿Qué demonios, me pasa?. Solo quería divertirme con ese asustadillo humano. ¡Demonios!. Cuando olfatee su aroma caí en una especie de atracción sexual. ¡Joder!, a mi no me atraen los hombres.

— Lo dejare ir… si ¡lo dejaras ir Spike!. — se repetía mientras masajeaba su sien. Era lo mejor para su salud mental.

* * *

Una ventisca paso por su lado.

Stiles paro. jadio, varias veces. se agachado, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas.

— joder, pero que sexi te vez agitado. — Stiles abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido volvió su cabeza hacia el frente. el tipo parado como si nada.

Se sorprendió de decirle sexi pero ese maldito aroma dentro del cuerpo de ese humano lo excitaba de una forma. Que no podía controlar.

Stiles. Sin darle la espalda empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

— Sexi… ¿Yo? — dijo apuntándose a si mismo. — Na., si quieres alguien sexi… conozco a un par o más de un par. A ver… Derek — empezó a nombrar. — Jackson… ummm… OH, no olvidemos a Isaac. Si ese es un capullo guapisisimo. ¡Te encantara!. O Si quieres uno bien fortachón. Pues, Boyd, es el indicado. Aunque. entre nos… puedes comerte a Jackson cuando quieras.

— Interesante, menú. Pero por extraño que parezca. solo tú. Me atraes ahora…

— ¿Cómo. qué por extraño que parezca? No estoy tan feo.

Miro su reloj. Faltaban cuatro horas para el amanecer. ¡Mierda!. no podría detenerlo. Ni, por cinco minutos mas…

Sintió una descarga de miedo recorrerle toda la espina dorsal.

–¿Qué va a hacerme?

— Nada. que no termine por gustarte.

— oh, eso me tranquiliza bastante.

Stiles no tubo de otra. Opto por lo único que podría hacer. Gritar.

* * *

No muy lejos de Stiles. un alfa tenia un serio problema.

— ¿Piensas, estar enzima de mi toda la noche apuntándome con esa ballesta.?

No podía creer. que tuviera tan mala suerte. Scott le había llamado hace una hora. Diciéndole que buscara a ese baboso de Stiles. El, muy idiota había olvidado avisarle que tenia que patrullar con Stiles esa noche. Y lo pero el mocoso había decidido patrullar de noche solo. ¿Acaso estaba demente?. Andar, sin un alpha en esta ciudad llena de "bestias extrañas". Bueno, el era una de esas "bestias extrañas". pero no le aria daño… mientras, supiera cerrar su boca antes de decirle una estupidez.

Cuando, estaba apunto de llegar a donde su olfato le indicaba. El cual extrañamente le hormigueaba. El aroma de Stiles estaba mezclado con otro. Demasiado exótico y atrayente. Cuando olfateo cerca de allí. No pudo evitar transformarse. Y eso había ocasionado que un sujeto le atacara al ver su verdadera identidad.

— Y permitir que me muerdas. No. creo que no.

— Escucha, me importa muy poco quien seas. Pero te lo advierto. Me enojo muy fácilmente. — Gruño Derek. — Y créeme. que hoy no es precisamente, el día de joderme.

— No. te tengo miedo. Conozco, a los de tu especie. Y tengo un amigo con migo que tiene un carácter de la ostia cuando se enoja. Nada en ti me sorprenderá

¡Derek! — el grito de Stiles. Llego como una navaja en los oídos de Derek. Joder que si algo le había pasado a Stiles . Scott no de lo perdonaría. Pero mas que nada el no se lo perdonaría.

— Valla, párese que Spike se esta divirtiendo.

— ¡Mierda! — Dijo Derek automáticamente tomando al cazador desprevenido y sujetando su ballesta para luego doblarla enfrente del muchacho de cabello negro. Lo sujeto del cuello. Había sentido ese olor nauseabundo también pero pensó que su olfato no estaba bien ese día. — has dicho Spike. — El chico asistió. — ¡Maldición!. Es ese apestoso vampiro ¡verdad!.— no espero a ver al chico asistir le bastaba con sentir el latido del corazón del muchacho. totalmente sorprendido.

* * *

— ¿Derek? — ummm... — ¿Por que ese nombrecillo me suena? .— dijo sin esperar respuesta. en cuanto, Stiles había abierto la boca soltando ese nombre. El había reaccionado con velocidad. Atrapado a Stiles contra una pared. A un costado de la calle, donde antes se encontraba. Stiles estaba sorprendido.

Se había sentido como un muñeco sin peso alguno siendo movido como si nada. Stiles intento volver a su equilibrio mental. Pero se encontraba enfrentando mil emociones.

Spike se había destranformado, Ya no tenia esa cara monstruosa y demoníaca. se quedo mirando fijamente a Stiles. quien pudo apreciar esos ojos verdes llenos de deseo, en primera fila. Solo era un poco mas alto que el.

sintió un escalofrío cuando las manos frías de el vampiro empezaron a subir por debajo de su sudadera. Se había vestido con unos jeans. Zapatillas sport. Camisa a cuadritos en distintos tonos de azul. Y una campera deportiva negra.

Para pasar el frío de esa noche. Aun así. El peliplateado se las había ingeniado para pasar su mano por debajo y luego subir lentamente por su abdomen. con un dedo comienzo a subir quemandole la piel. Nunca había estado en una situación como esa. Ni siquiera con una mujer.

Se removió intentando sacárselo de enzima. pero cada vez, que se movía. El peliblanco también lo hacia. Estuvo apunto de gritar nuevamente. su boca, fue tapada por la mano. que antes lo acariciaba. Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Stiles.

— Zhu! ¿Por que lloras…? no te are daño. — Le sonrío. — solo no grites, ¿no queremos que nos interrumpan? ¿verdad? en un momento "importante" .

_joder… ¡mierda! ¡mierda!. Me convertiré, en el amante del vampiro esta noche. ¡Maldición!._

— ¿Sabes.? No tenia pensado hacer esto. Pero es… que te eh encontrado apetecible de golpe. — quito la mano de la boca de Stiles.

— ¿Eso me debería alegrar?.— bufo. — pues vale. Seré tu cena. Por que, si lo vas a hacer. muerde de una ¡maldita vez!. Mi corazón no soportara tanto.

— No voy a morderte. Bueno no como tu crees.

La mirada que veía Stiles no le gustaba nada. el aliento mentolado del sujeto golpeaba cerca de sus labios. Y lo había tomado de la cintura. Como si fuera una maldita chica.

— ¡Joder! Que me ah encantado esa maldita manía de contestarme todo. Me recuerdas tanto a Buffy. — Se apretó mas contra el cuerpo de Stiles rozando su virilidad con la de el.

Un jadeo escapo de Stiles.

_Eso no estaba bien. Lo que sentía no estaba bien. Su maldita y endemoniada poya ¡no estaba bien!. Maldición, ´¿donde están esos perros rabiosos cuando los necesito?._—pensó .— _Este, tío la tiene mas duro que un bat de béisbol._

**Los labios del peliblanco empezaron a acercase a los suyos. **

— Aléjate de mi. Oh, o… lo lamentaras.

— ¿_A si… y que me Haras?. _— rió rozando apenas los labios del joven que cerraba los ojos con terror. Ante lo inevitable.

* * *

— _El nada. pero yo ¡si!._— Spike sintió como era jalado del cuerpo de Stiles. Hacia atrás. Apretó con fuerza sus pies en el asfalto evitando ir mas lejos. Levanto la vista para encontrase justo. delante de su cochinito a un sujeto alto de ojos rojos. El cual entre abrió su boca y en un gruñido hizo ver sus colmillos afilados.

_OH.. Ese Derek. _— pensó.

— _Derek Hale. Tanto tiempo. Y ¿Como, esta laura?. Esa hermanita tuya tan mona._

— _Muerta _— _gruño Hale. _

— _Oh. Lo siento. Bueno, eso creo. _

— ¿_Y Drusilla.? no me digas que cambiaste de gusto. _— _Dijo al ver al pobre Stiles cayendo al suelo relajándose al fin. Confiaba en la fuerza de Derek._

— ¿_Qué Drusilla?_

— Así que... _Al fin saliste de esa burbuja de idiota enamorado. por que recuerdo bien que casi me matas. Por ella._

— _Algo así. Por cierto, conoces a ese lindo humano._

— _Lindo. ¿Eso? _— _Señalo a Stiles._

— _¡Oye!._—_ Dijo molesto Stiles._

— aléjate de el. Su amigo es mi hermano. Es como parte de la manada si le haces algo. — Sus ojos centellaron. — Lo lamentaras bastante.

— _No pensaba hacerle daño. Solo rasguñarlo, morderle, lamerle un poco. Pero juro sobre la tumba de mi difunta madre que si lo devolvía, lo devolvería entero._

— _Tu madre ni tumba tiene. Era una maldita vampiriza como tu. además si lo violas. Este entrara en Un shock eterno. Y créeme el cerebro de este Idióta me es de mucha utilidad._

— Tus palabras llegan a mi corazón Derek ¡joder! que me aras llorar. Bastardo. — dijo Stiles muy molesto.

— _Spike, ¿sabes que? llévatelo._

— ¿_Que? No hablas enserio verdad… _— Stiles respiro hondo y exhaló. — Derek no es enserio ¿verdad? — dijo levantándose del suelo.

_Spike prácticamente voló sobre sus pies. Se posiciono justo a un lado de este. Y luego lo golpeo en la en el pecho. Desmayándole Tomo a gran velocidad el cuerpo de Stiles. Y lo puso sobre su hombro como si fuera una bolsa de papas._

Derek se sorprendió realmente. Ese, bastardo no era tan rápido antes. Se movió ágil hacia los dos y se posiciono justo delante de Spike dándole una sonora piña justo en el rostro. Spike perdió por un momento el equilibrio.

— _Suéltalo. No hablaba enserio._

_Spike sonrío. _— ¿_Crees, que te are caso? inbesil._

_En ese mismo instante sintió algo en sus espalda._

— _Spike suelta al chico si no quieres una estaca atravesando tu negro corazón. _

— ¡_Mierda! ¿Y ahora apareces?. ¡Joder con tigo Xander!. ¡No seas cabron!. Déjame llevarme a este. ¡No le matare! solo me divertiré un rato. Prometo devolverle._

— _No bromeo amigo. Sabes que me importara muy poco clavarte esta Estaca. Buffy me ordeno vigilarte y ala primera falta que cometieras clavarte esto._

* —¡ Demonios_! ¿que esperas? Un maldito permiso firmado por mi sangre. _— _le dijo mirando a Derek. _—_ Toma a tu amigo y márchense no lo dominare por mucho tiempo._

_Derek quito a Stiles de los hombros de Spike. Y lo coloco en el suelo. Para luego golpear fuertemente a Spike igual que este, lo había hecho con Stiles. _— no me gusta que estés aquí. Así que por tu bien compórtate. Esta es mi Zona. — Spike. desmallado, en el suelo. — encárgate, de hacerle saber el mensaje. Xander asistió.

— _¿Estarás bien.?_

— _No te preocupes. Viajamos juntos. Nos conocemos demasiado. Como para no saber que pasara en cuanto se despierte. Aunque la verdad estoy sorprendido nunca lo había encontrado intentando algo con un muchacho… _

_Derek gruño. Sujeto a Stiles en sus brazos y desapareció dejando a un Spike desmallado y un cazador esperando a que no se levantara enseguida. _

_Lo sujeto por los brazos y empezó a jalarlo hacia el auto que estaba estacionado cerca de allí. Bueno a unas tres cuadras. _

_La escusa para ello. Seria que el sol saldría pronto. _— _Ojala te duela despertar en la mañana. _— _pensó. arrastrando el cuerpo. Asta el auto polarizado_

* * *

_Lanzo a Stiles, sobre su cama y rebusco apurado una toalla. La mojo. Luego la miro. Negó con la cabeza. Vio un florero. Sonrío de lado. _—_ Si mucho mejor._

_Stiles despertó sintiendo que se ahogaba._

— _¡Los niños primero!_

— ¡cállate! vale. — Le lanzo la toalla mojada. Stiles se sorprendió al ver el rostro serio de Derek. Bajo su vista para observar como este apretaba fuertemente el borde de su escritorio.

— _Límpiate el cuello. Y ve a bañarte ¡ahora!._

— ¿_Por que? Me bañe antes de salir._

— _Hazlo maldición y no preguntes _— No lo dijo exactamente. Prácticamente lo rugió._ miro con sus ojos rojos a Stiles. Y este callo rápidamente. Quería preguntarle ¿que fue lo que paso? . Acaso, aquel sujeto de cabello platinado había sido un sueño. _— _Na. Eso había pasado. Pero, ¿Por qué, Hale actuaba tan extraño?_

_Continuara…_

* * *

_Oh, ¿por que lo hacia.? *.* ummm… _Recuerden que los fanfiction se alimentan de reviews... No sean mala gente u.u


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS, SOLO LA HISTORIA.

advertencia. puede contener palabras fuertes y escenas candentes. bla bla bla. lea si le gusta lo gay o le de igual bla bla bla.

en fin, ¡disfrútenlo!. :D

Espero les guste este capitulo. Sexydiva es un honor tenerlas como lectoras de esta humilde fanfic. :D y a todos los que me leen.

* * *

**COLMILLOS: IGUAL A SANGRE.**

Derek se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación de Stiles. Nada nuevo había en ese lugar que tanto conocía.

Claramente, podía escuchar la ropa al caer de stiles. El ruido del grifo al girarlo, el sonido del agua saliendo e impactando de lleno contra el suelo. No supo como fue que sus pies lo guiaron hasta la puerta, ni como sus manos tantearon lentamente la manija abriéndola sigilosamente.

Una ola de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo disfrutando del sonido del borboteo del agua al mezclarse con el. Observo por la puerta entre abierta la figura masculina marcada sinuosamente por aquel cristal que lo separaba de aquella tersa piel, tan pálida que lo tentaba a tocarle.

Agradecía el tener tan buena vista, de no ser por ello. No abría podido ver nada por el vapor que se acumulaba a medida que salía el agua caliente.

No entendía que demonios le pasaba. ¿Desde cuando sentía esa atracción animal y arrebatadoramente sexual, por ese chico?

No supo en que momento empezó a tocarse, simplemente lo hizo sabia que stiles no lo había visto, la forma en que el corazón del muchacho latía a paso normal lo tranquilizaba. Pero la manera en que pasaba delicadamente sus manos por el cuerpo, lo estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando la mano de stiles bajo a su entrepierna, no pudo evitar morder fuertemente su labio inferior, tratando de encerrar el jadeo fuerte de un orgasmo que había hecho hormiguear cada fibra de sus ser.

A stiles le pareció escuchar un ruido, cerro el grifo, abrió la puerta cristalina de la ducha. Pero no había nada, la puerta de la entrada cerrada como la había dejado.

—Derek. ¿todo, esta bien? — grito. No hubo respuesta. —¿Estas, ay? Pregunto. con voz temblorosa.

— SI, Stiles. ¡Date prisa!

Transcurrido un tiempo razonable.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir algo de vapor en la pequeña habitación. Stiles,se acercaba a el pisando muy suavemente.

Se quedó largo rato mirándole, con la cabeza un poco ladeada.

Derek que se hallaba recostado en la ventana de la habitación. Se alejo de ella para aventurar unos pasos, hacia donde stiles se encontraba y se sentó en la silla de el escritorio.

Stiles se sentía intimidado por la mirada que Derek le regalaba.

El alfa, lo vio estremecerse de arriba abajo, aunque continuó inmóvil esta vez. Podía sentirlo observándole con el rabillo del ojo.

Derek En realidad, no parecía triste o preocupado, sino solamente perplejo.

Y fue en el momento preciso en que stiles estuvo apunto de hablar y preguntarle que rayos le pasaba. Cuando, La cabeza le dio vueltas y una sensación muy angustiosa, que nunca había experimentado, le obligó a sentarse en la cama, para después correr hasta el baño en el peor estado. Allí se apoyó contra el muro, temiendo que iba a estallar.

— Stiles. ¿Estas bien?

— ¡Joder! Derek ¿acaso me veo como alguien que esta bien?

Una sonrisa burlona escapó de los labios del hombre lobo.

Stiles sentía como si en su interior existiera la corriente de un río que subía y bajaba a lo largo de su cuerpo; retrocedía, tomaba un nuevo impulso e intentaba hallar en vano una salida.

Las piernas le temblaron.

— Tranquilo. Ya pasara — dijo mientras lo escuchaba teniendo arcadas. — al menos eso le quitaba algo de hormonas volátiles a la situación. — Pensó Derek.

— Dime stiles. Has usado algo diferente. Una colonia, loción… alguna cosa diferente hoy. — vio como stiles regresaba de el baño con la toalla húmeda, ubicada en su nuca. negó.

— Nada de eso. ¿Por?

— no le contesto simplemente prosiguió. Has tomado algo fuera de lo normal.

— además de tomar dos veces una ducha. No nada.

— vale. Stiles, que estoy hablando enserio.

— no te enojes. Solo que no me siento bien para un maldito cuestionario.

— solo quiero que me dig… ¡stiles! — Grito cuando lo vio trastabillas . ¡stiles! ¡stiles! ¡Mierda, despierta! — le llamo sujetándolo entre sus brazos. su pulso débil igual que su respiración pausada y la piel perdiendo el color.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí. ( Joder era un pequeño pueblo que tan lejos podrían suceder las cosas, OK no digo nada mejor.)

¿Erika? — dijo una muchacha somnolienta que se había sobresaltado al oir el ruido de su ventana en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

— Lidya que bueno que te encuentro sola. — dijo misteriosa mente la muchacha. ¿Y Jackson.?

La muchacha se sonrojo. — mis padres están en la casa. Le pedí que no viniera hoy.

— ¿Y el te hizo caso?. — Dijo dudosa de creerle.

— Digamos que no se a portado muy bien con migo como para negármelo.

— Oh, problemas en el ranchito del amor.—Sonrió.— el, ex hombre lagartija ¿te causa problemas?.

— Demonios. Erika ¿que quieres? no estoy de humor para tus chistes, a esta hora de la noche.

Rodó los ojos. Sonrío de lado y se acerco a Lydia para luego sentarse a un lado de ella en la cama.

— Tengo un problemilla.

— oh, que raro. Tú metiéndote en problemas.

— mira que muerdo niña no seas tan maja.

— ¿Ya, dime que quieres?

— Recuerdas lo que te traje la otra noche. — La vio asistir. Necesito que me lo de vuelvas.

— No puedo.

— ¡Mierda! ¿como que no puedes? dijo exaltada. — Lydia es peligroso estuve haciendo averiguaciones.. Y

— ¡cálmate! despertaras a mis padres. No puedo devolvértelo, por que no lo tengo con migo. Lo eh regalado… Erika.

— ¡Regalado! — grito.

— ¡Zhu! ¡Maldición! Erika, de seguro te escucharon. ¿Cómo que es peligroso? — Pregunto, asustada El sueño se le había ido espantado.

— ¿A quien se lo has dado? — fue la pregunta seca de la rubia.

— Cálmate. mejor hablemos en la mañana

— Mañana podría ser tarde…

Erika desapareció al sentir un repugnante aroma cerca. Debía irse lejos. No podía permitir que el, llegara hasta la casa de Lydia ¡demonios! Debía protegerla.

* * *

— ¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡tengo que encontrarla!. — Repetía una y otra ves. un hombre escondido entre las sombras de un callejón. — ¿Donde esta?. — ¡Tengo que seguir el olor! . ¿A donde me llevara el olor? . Debo encontrarla. Debo hacerlo. O no será el olor lo que encuentre si no mucho dolor. A Goyo no le gusta el dolor. No, no… a Goyo, le gusta causar dolor. — Dijo aquel hombre de estatura alta. Hablando consigo mismos. Olfateaba todo a su alrededor. ¡tengo que encontrarla!. — de pronto se detuvo. — oh, Goyo, encontró algo. Goyo hará muy feliz a su amo. Goyo tendrá deliciosa recompensa. — paso su lengua por sus labios, mientras sus ojos adoptaban un color amarillento, una pequeña luz que se filtraba dejo ver la piel verdosa y verrugosa de aquel que se hacia llamar "Goyo"

* * *

Su cuerpo se adaptaba perfectamente al suyo, se desespero al sentir el contacto de su piel al tocarlo con sus manos y el llanto que resaltaba en lágrimas saladas bajo por sus ojos al ser penetrado lentamente. le complacían de alguna manera, increíble la sensación de dominio que el hombre lobo tenia sobre el, y simplemente no podía hacer nada mas que permitirse gozar aquel juego violento y placentero que le daba su hombre de ojos rojos. el miedo invadió su cuerpo cuando las garras de Derek salieron provocando cortes en su piel al sujetarlo de las caderas y quiso gritar al ver como este abría su boca dejándole ver los colmillos afilados, luego todo fue muy rapido. El ruido de su propia carne siendo destajada de su cuello mientras sentía la calidez de su sangre corriendo lentamente. Para ver por ultimo el rostro de Derek mirándole con odio y repugnancia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa mostrándole como su sangre se deslizaba por sus colmillos, las gotas chocando en su rostro.

* * *

Despertó sudando. —¿Qué demonios fue eso?— jadeo, —¿había tenido un sueño sexual nada mas y nada menos que una fantacia con HALE? estaba perdiendo la chaveta. y peor aun lo había soñado matándole.

— Stiles ¡al fin!. ¿Estas bien?.

— ¡Aléjate!. ¡Aléjate de mi!.— temblo al verle. sin poder evitar recordar los colmillos de hale clavándose en su piel.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Que sucede? Cálmate, no te are daño. Fue solo una pesadilla nada mas, cálmate.— Intento acercarse a el. Había visto el pecho de stiles subir y bajar súbitamente. Había sentido el miedo en el chico incrementarse. Eso solo podía ser una pesadilla.

— Stiles. Mírame… ¡mirame!— insistió buscando su mirada sentado a un lado de el, en su cama.

—Repite con migo. "Fue una pesadilla, no fue real".

se dio cuenta de lo tonto que estaba siendo. y decidió burlarse de Derek para salir de la tencion.— Me estas cargando ¿verdad?. Que vendrá después, intentaras hipnotizarme con una cadena.

Le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Eres increíble! Pero es que contigo no se puede. No se para que me preocupo — El muchacho sonrió

— somos, amigos después de todo. — contesto stiles.

— si —_ un amigo, no hace lo que yo hice hace unos minutos… al observarlo ducharse. _—pensó_._

— Necesito hacerte unas preguntas.

— Mientras que no te me confieses. Acepto cualquier cosa. Es que últimamente estoy de un lige que ni que te diga. No me parecería extraño que me vengas ahora con que quieres con migo.

— ¡Joder! Stiles ¿es que quieres que te mate?.

— Como si pudieras hacerlo. Ni Scott, ni la manada y mucho menos tu podrían vivir sin mi y mis terribles encantos

— ¿Es que lo soberbio y creído, te lo has ganado en una rifa? Por que de ser así, Yo rifo una trompada y tu tienes todo los putos números. Así qué… ¡cállate!.

— Oh, vamos que ni que se diga. ¿Me dices a mi soberbio y creído y tu no te has visto en un espejo o es que hasta los espejos huyen de ti y tu personalidad lobuna?

— No te confíes muchacho. La paciencia es mi virtud que se me da muy bien. pero la puedo perder muy rápido. si me haces la cabeza.

— Ok. Ya dime lo que quieres preguntarme. ¡vale!.

* * *

El golpe de un látigo sobre su espalda, le devolvió la conciencia.

Sacándolo de un hermoso sueño con su cochinito. La nueva adquisición de sus deseos perversos. El segundo golpe le hizo desear un maldito trago de cerveza para sacarle ese sabor a sangre borbotando por su boca. El tercer golpe lo saco de sus casillas. — ¡joder! que si vuelves a golpearme te meteré eso por donde te quepa.

Sus ojos chocaron con los de su opresor. — Que bueno que despiertas… empezaba a pensar que tendría que usar mis manos para despertarte y tu piel es muy dura como para gastar mi energía golpeándote.

Tomo una botella de sobre la mesa. La vacío sobre el cuerpo del peliplateado. — ¿Tienes sed, Spike? — Dijo haciendo caer apenas unas gotas de alcohol sobre los labios del vampiro.

Spike a pesar de sentir la desesperación por pasar la lengua y sentir el sabor de esa cerveza. No lo hizo. — maldición. Xanders me puedes explicar por que me has colocado estas putas cadenas. Cuando, salga de aquí me pagaras muy caro el haberme interrumpido.

El látigo volvió a golpear esta vez de lleno el rostro de Spike provocando una cortada en su piel.

— Spike, spike… ¡Que no se te olvide, por que estas aquí! — El tono de Xanders era serio.

— Para ser tu GPS personal ¿tu maldito rastreador? Créeme, Que no se me olvida. Y te lo repito. me vengare de ti, en cuanto logre sacarme esta mierda de enzima. — Escupió un poco de sangre a un costado. — encontrare. la manera de quitar la maldición que ese hijo de puta me coloco.

— Solo. si me ayudas, te ayudare "Spike" así que olvida esa maldita venganza encontra mia y concéntrate en lo que debes hacer.

— Mañana tengo que empezar mi nuevo trabajo. Deséame suerte.

— jodete. — volvió a escupir.

— Sonrió de lado. — Yo también te quiero Spike — dijo saliendo de aquel sótano que se encontraba debajo de su casa. — oh, casi lo olvido. — Regreso sobre sus pies. Y bajo una pequeña ventana pintada con pintura negra. por donde podría filtrarse la luz del sol. La cual daba justo donde estaba encadenado de pie Spike. — ¿creíste que seria tan malo de dejarte vaporizar por el sol.? — nuevamente se dirigió a la puerta escuchando el gruñir del platinado que lo miraba de manera asesina.

antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de el, se detuvo y volvió a hablarle. — no vuelvas a acercarte a ese chico. No quiero que nada interfiera en nuestros planes. El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse fue lo ultimo que escucho Spike esa noche.

— ¿Dejar a ese chico? ¡joder! Como si yo hiciera caso a las pelotudeces que se le ocurren a ese jilipollas.

* * *

Amaneció el día era dorado y limpio, con un vasto cielo azul. Una luz temblorosa y clara caía de lo alto sobre los tejados, y los cristales de las ventanas mostraban aún las huellas de el rocio, causado por el frío de la noche anterior.

Reinaba un profundo silencio en la casa de un muchacho. Era todavía temprano y ...la ciudad dormía.

Derek observaba dormir al joven, aun no entendía que había pasado. Y por que de pronto había sentido esa sensación de desesperación al ver a stiles desmallado en sus brazos. Muy pocas veces en su vida había sentido ese dolor tan fuerte en su pecho, como si su corazón se destajara a pedazos sintiéndose inútil de no poder ayudarle.

Observo la hora en su reloj. Pronto sonaría la alarma, era mejor irse, no quería que el chico supiera que había montado guardia toda la noche esperando que ese maldito vampiro asqueroso. Viniera a buscarle.

No lo quería cerca de Stiles. Sabia que mientras el sol le protegiera, el estaría a salvo.

Stiles despertó de golpe al escuchar el ruido de la alarma golpear fuertemente en sus tímpanos.— ¡maldición!. Debo alistarme para ir a clases.— recordó lo que sucedió esa noche. Miro por toda su habitación. Se acerco a la ventana. Pero no había rastros del hombre lobo.

* * *

DEJEN REVIEW ¡VALE! QUE ENCONTENTAN ESTE HUMILDE CORAZONSOTE DE LOKITA TRASTORNADITA. JIJIJI


	4. Chapter 4

**CONTIENE COSAS QUE NO DESVARIAMOS DECIR. EN PRESENCIA DE NIÑOS. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS Y BLA BLA BLA.**

* * *

**COLMILLOS:IGUAL A SANGRE.**

Era un gran día por venir para él, hacia poco que había emergido en la manada de Hale. Pero a pesar de ser un hombre lobo como el resto de la manada seguía sintiéndose fuera del circulo.

Solo Erika lo unía a el resto, siempre siguiéndole, siempre cuidando de ella quizás por que le recorvaba a su hermana un año menor a él, que por circunstancias comprensibles (como sus estudios) no se hallaba a su lado.

La joven estudiaba lejos muy lejos. Y el aunque esperaba que algún día su hermana volviera. también tenia muy presente que quizás formara un hogar en aquel lugar lejos de él. Y quizás nunca mas volvería a aquel pequeño pueblo que fue su hogar.

Por más que tuviera un hermano que la esperara aun.

— Quizás, quizás, quizás… — Era lo que siempre rondaba en la cabeza del joven bayd ese "…quizás si hablara mas, quizás si fuera menos tímido, quizás…" lo único en qué en ningún momento dudo fue aceptar ser parte de la manada de Hale.

Sabia qué consecuencias traía pero si nadie esperaba nada de él. ¿Por qué no aceptar ser algo más que un simple hombre? ah Jam… Boyd se sentía menos que un simple hombre él se sentía él hombre invisible. Y ahora que sabia que los hombres lobos existían también creía que en algún punto él fue una vil copia de un hombre invisible uno que solo Derek Hale pudo ver y le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello.

Pero ese no era el punto ahora.

El punto era que aun fuera de la casa de la joven y solitaria Erika sus sentidos captaban miedo de parte de su ahora hermana lobuna. Algo estaba mal. Y ese algo lo inquietaba.

No toco timbre. Se les había pegado a todos esas costumbre de allanar casas sin permiso entrando por la ventana.

— ¿Que haces?

No era raro que Erika planeara irse, ni que lo hiciera. Lo raro era verla armando una pequeña bolsa con cosas para el viaje. ¿Desde cuando? siempre huía con lo puesto y lo que necesitara, lo encontraba en el camino. Eso solo significaba que quizás no volvería jamás.

— Nada, que te importe.

— Puede que me importe

Bufo molesta. — Tengo que irme, no me preguntes nada ¿si?

— Iré con tigo

— ¡No! tu te quedas con Derek y el resto de los niños.

— Me prometiste que hoy vendrías con migo a clases. — sin cambiar el tema. — No, hemos aparecido por allí en varios días, escuche que habrá un profesor nuevo y dos alumnos del extranjero. Se lo mucho que te gusta intimidar a los recién ingresados — sonrío. Sabía que intentaba persuadirla. — sabes, cuantas horas me llevo buscar algo que se me vea bien. Y tu me dices que te iras. Debiste avisarme antes.

— Siempre actúo en el momento. Ni, yo misma se lo que Hare. Solo lo hago. Además cualquier cosa te sienta de la madre con esos musculotes que te cargas…

— ¿No estas cansada de huir?

— ¿Huir? ¿Quién dice que estoy huyendo?

— … tienes miedo. — intento encontrar su mirada y eso la puso mas nerviosa, cuando levanto su pequeño equipaje de sobre la cama, la bolsa se escurrió de sus manos y callo como en cámara lenta al suelo. Ambos se agacharon ella tomando la bolsa él intentando leer sus pensamientos. la miro metiendo las pocas cosas que se habían salido de la bolsa. Entre molesta, temerosa e indecisa.

— Creí que ya no querías ser, la que eras antes…

— Ya no soy como antes.

Lo miro como a un enemigo y eso le dolió por que la sentía muy cercano a el. Ella camino hacia la ventana dispuesta a huir.

— y me preguntas…¿Quien lo dice? ¡Joder! Erika ¡mírate! — la sujeto de los hombros una vez acortado la distancia. — Estas temblando, como una niña que ah hecho algo malo. Dime ¿que sucede? Confía en mi ¡maldita sea! — sus lagrimas lo dejaron sorprendido.

— Boyd. ¡Ya no quiero huir! Pero… — Lo abrazo apoyado su cabeza en el pecho de el.

— Entonces no lo hagas. Quédate con migo. Quédate con nosotros Erika… Si tú te vas. Si, te vas sin mi entonces yo volveré a ser el que era "un chico solitario" — Ella negó. Mientras el, cerro sus ojos, permitiéndose sentir su aroma dulce y fresco.

— Tú aroma es diferente.

— Tuve que cambiar mi perfume — le miro a los ojos. Aún abrazada a el — Me están siguiendo. Boyd y temo que mi estupidez acabe con todos. Lo mejor es irme.

— ¿Que hay de tu madre?

— Ella no esta aquí.

— Y crees que eso la proteja. Dices, qué hiciste algo mal. Que están siguiendo tu rastro. ¿cuanto tiempo crees que les tomara sentir tú olor en está qué es tú casa? no puedes cubrir tu aroma de todo lo que tocaste de todo lo que te pertenece y una vez que sepan a donde vives. No, crees que buscaran a la dueña de esta casa, este donde este.

Erika le miro entre sorprendida y horrorizada. — Oh, por dios no lo había pensado.

— No.

— solo pensaste en huir. Quizás debas empezar a pensar en los demás, en las personas que sufren por ti.

— Espero que cambies de opion y dejes de actuar como una niña. No todo es juego. Tienes una responsabilidad. Ahora no es tu madre la que debe y puede protegerte ahora tu eres la fuerte.

— Se fue saltando por la misma ventana por la que entro.

Solo deja de ser una niña — fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho de el antes de que se perdiera de vista

* * *

— ¿Isaac. que haces aquí? — Pregunto Scott. al verlo sentado sobre el capó de un bello auto "Mustang convertible vermelho rojo" simplemente hermoso auto. Scott amaba los autos. ¿De donde sacaste esa maquina? — Dijo sorprendido.

— Lo compre.

— ¿Con qué dinero?— sospechando como lo había obtenido.

— Sube. Y te cuento. — Scott subió cuando Isaac le abrió la puerta del acompañante — Acaso. Esto… ¿es una cita? — dijo alzando sus dejas

rio un poco. — No seas tonto. Solo te abro la puerta para que sepas cual es tu lugar — Cerro la puerta y salto sobre el capot deslizándose por enzima de este para luego abrir la puerta y entrar en el lado del conductor. — ni loco te dejo manejarlo.

— Que cruel rompiste mi tierno corazoncillo de melocotón..— Isaac lo golpeo en el brazo una vez dentro del auto.

— Y así de tonto como eres tienes a Alison de novia. ¡Joder!. que tienes suerte.

— cállate y cuéntame ¿como es que lo compraste? — el ruido del motor al encenderse lo dejo perplejo. — Oh, mira que belleza. como suena ese motor. Me volví a enamorar….

— Mientras sea de ella y no de mi. — Ambos rieron.

— encontré un tesoro.

— ¿Un tesoro? Oh, vale y con eso me piensas engatusar.

— Cállate y escucha.

—Mi pad… — no pudo decirlo, simplemente aun no podía perdonar el infierno que vivió desde sus niñez. Scott entendió aun así, y se lo hizo saber apretando con su mano izquierda su hombro derecho. — Prosigue. — Dijo Scott.

— Tenia dinero escondido debajo de un árbol de ceibo cerca de mi casa.— saco de encima de el tablero una flor roja de aquel árbol, con ella había formado un patito y lo puso sobre la palma de scott que sonrio ante el bonito gesto. —Pude sentir el olor de los dólares mezclado con el de galletas de chocolate mis favoritas.— se saboreo los labios.

Rodó los ojos. — lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora sigue por favor.

—Excavé, no… no use mis súper garras. Solo una pala ¬¬ . No me mires así.

— Mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando note que no había solo un frasco si no siete de ellos llenos de dólares.

— usaste todo para el auto.

— No. Me quedo bastante, pienso usarlo para reparar la casa de los Hale. Si, Derek me lo permite. No tengo deseos de regresar ala mía. Son demasiados recuerdos que quiero borrar

—Seria bueno ya que vivimos allí casi todo el tiempo, y que el lugar este en condiciones seria mas saludable, de seguir así un día entraremos y las ratas nos dirán "buen día" "buenas tardes" ¡lárguense!. Ambos rieron imaginando la escena.

— Me parece buena idea. — termino diciendo Scott.

—Lo que me quede. Lo donare a un refugio para chicos con problemas como los que yo tuve. — Agacho su rostro apretando sus manos en forma de puños, seco sus lagrimas con sus brazos y miro por la ventanilla tratando de evitar la mirada de Scott el cual sabia lo estaba observando.

— Eso es muy gentil de tu parte Isaac. Eres un buen chico.

Sonrío — No creas que lo hago por sentimentalismo barato. — Mintió. — Simplemente quiero que el viejo se revuelque en sus tumba mirando como el dinero es usado para el bien y para mis comodidades.

— Bueno. ¿Que te parece si primero vamos a clases.?

— Que te parece si salteamos este día y nos vamos de pinta con esta belleza.— dijo palmeando el tablero de velocidades. Con delicadeza claro.

— ¡No! Vamos, que hemos faltado mucho y tengo que aplicarme con los exámenes si quiero ir ala misma universidad de Allison.

— OK. Tu mandas… aburrido. — Murmuro.

— Te escuche.

— Era para que me escuches, tonto. Hablando de tontos. Creí que Stiles ya había venido por ti. Pero cuando aún sentí tú presencia en tu casa me sorprendió.

— No se. No vino a buscarme… espero que este bien o matare a Derek.

— Matar a Derek ¿por que?

— Cállate. luego te cuento, ahora por dios atiende el camino. — se exalto al ver como su amigo volvía el rostro y esquivaba a un camión que estaba cruzando.

— Eso estuvo cerca.

— ¿Que cojonudo estuvo eso!. Vale. Hagámoslo de nuevo.

— Joder, Isaac que casi me da un soponcio.

— Gallina…

* * *

— Aquí estoy mi señor — se arrodillo en el suelo. A unos diez pasos de aquel, que encendía un cigarrillo, con un encendedor carusita de bolsillo El cual, parecía bañado en oro con dos iniciales en el centro. **J.K**

— ¿Has traído lo que te pedí? — dijo secamente. Sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano.

— No lo eh encontrado mi señor… la mujer tapo su rastro. Pero lo sentí por mucho tiempo en las zonas residenciales de mas cotización. Goyo atrapara a esa perra. Y le traerá la..

— Goyo. Ya no tiene que preocuparse.

— Ah, que dice señor. — No pudo evitar tener miedo al verlo de pie enfrente de el.

— Te libero.

— No, no señor yo are lo que ust…

— No termino de hablar. su cabeza había sido desprendida del cuerpo de un rápido movimiento.

— sangré verde. ¡Que nauseabundo! — totalmente asqueado Pateo la cabeza a un lado — al menos este inútil me servirá para algo. — tomo el encendedor al abrirlo se encendió la llama, lo lanzo hacia el cuerpo de su siervo mitad hombre mitad anfibio — es una suerte que seas inflamable. — Sonrió y desapareció de allí.

* * *

— Lydia se encontraba en la sala de cómputos había llegado muy temprano, sin poder dormir por la noche se la había pasado Intentando procesar todo lo pasado con anterioridad. Cuando una voz la saco del trance mental que estaba teniendo.

— ¡Lydia! que bueno que te encuentro. Me tienes que decir a quien le diste. — Erika se acercó por detrás y tomo el hombro de Lydia. Que se hallaba sentada frente a una computadora.

— Erika. — las imágenes justo cuando la mano de Erika, toco su hombro golpearon su mente.

* * *

«Escucho un ruido molesto y giro su rostro asía arriba del techo.¿aviones? — Pensó. — Sintió un peso en sus brazos ¿maletas? ¿De quien, son… son mías, a donde voy? Se giro buscando respuestas la gente pasaba por su lado pero no escuchaba mas que aviones, los veía mover los labios. Toco el brazo de una anciana pero prácticamente la traspaso. sus ojos quedaron en trance mirando sus manos anonadada al levantar la mirada se vio en el reflejo de una vidriera, por un segundo estaba vestida como una ejecutiva. miro con mas detalle sorprendida su rostro él cual cambio, ahora veía a una rubia donde debía estar su reflejo. Se sorprendió — "la madre de Erika" oh, por dios. — de pronto unas manos la cubrieron tapándole la boca forcejeo intentando escapar de esas manos pero de pronto se sintió desvanecer.»

* * *

— ¡Lydia! Niña despierta. — grito molesta, por tener la cabeza de Lydia sobre su regazo después de todo se había desmallado cayendo de la silla al suelo.

— Deja de decirme ¡niña! — Dijo al despertar tomando su frente tratando de que todo a su alrededor no diera tantas vueltas. — oye. los cinco ojos te sientan bien.

— Vete al diablo. — se levanto dejando caer la cabeza de Lydia de nuevo.

— ¡auch!. — ¿Para que? Si, ya te conocí a ti. Pura maldad.

— Lydia, no tengo tiempos para juegos. A quien se lo diste. — estaba muy nerviosa. pero su frialdad no lo demostraba. Por suerte Lydia no era como ellos.

— Stiles…

— ¿Qué? ¿A Stiles? ¡Acaso, estas demente! — Grito. Hecha una furia. No podía evitar sentir molestia después de todo aun sentía una pequeña atracción por aquel que había robado su corazón siendo una completa ñoña.

No pude evitarlo Erika. — tomo asiento sujetando esta vez con las dos manos su cabeza. — no se que me paso… lo juro.

— acaso.. Te arrepientes de estar con Jackson.

— Jackson y yo… ya no estamos juntos. Hubo un silencio

—¿Por eso buscas ahora a Stiles?— se acercó y la tomo de el cuello de la camisa blanca que tenia puesta. Alzándola provocando que Lydia apenas tocara el piso con las puntas de los pies.

—No, no… solo se lo di. Cuando toque la funda varias imágenes llegaron a mi mente. Imágenes de una mujer con lagrimas en sus ojos, con un bebe en sus brazos y de un hombre en llamas… Fue algo aterrador pero cuando abrí mis ojos saliendo de aquellas imágenes me encontraba sujetándola delante del computador — sintió de nuevo quebrarse nerviosa ante las imágenes, sus ojos lagrimosos. — Word estaba abierto y en todo estaba escrito.

—"ENTRÉGAME AL EL-EJIDO, A ÉL Y SOLAMENTE A ÉL, EL PROTECTOR ES LA LLAVE. EL PROTECTOR ES LA LLAVE. EL PROTECTOR ES LA LLAVE. EL PROTECTOR ES LA LLAVE. EL PROTECTOR ES LA LLAVE…" Alison apareció en la puerta. Y casi como si no fuera yo le dije. — " busca a Stiles y dile que lo necesito." — volví en si sabiendo lo que había hecho y cuando Stiles llego y me pregunto que pasaba, no sabia que decirle pero de pronto la funda se ilumino en mis manos, creo que el no lo vio. Entonces me acerqué hacia el. Y…

— Y… —dijo soltándola.

* * *

Flashbacks.

—Esto es para ti.— Se arrodillo y elevo sus brazos sobre su cabeza agachando su rostro para no mirarle a la cara como una vieja muestra de respeto.

En sus manos extendidas se encontraba una funda larga Stiles la miraba sorprendido

— Lydia ¿estas bien?

— ¡Tómela! ¡por favor! ¡tómela!.

— Lydia, levántate ya no me gusta esta broma… si esto es algún truco de jacks… — dijo mientras sus manos se acercaban a la funda para arrebatarla de Lydia con algo de molestia. Jackson era de hacerle broma. Pero que Lydia se prestara a ello le molestaba. Y mucho. Cuando Stiles toco la funda automáticamente sus ojos se volvieron grises, el iris trasparentado por completo, como un alvino, como un ciego. Pero a pesar de aparentar eso él veía mas de lo que otro creería.

—"Es un honor estar a sus servicios mi señor."— escucho la voz a lo lejos y de pronto apretó con su mano derecha la funda la atrajo hacia el y la desenvaino.

—"El honor es mió Kurgan".— poso la punta de la espada sobre su frente y luego la giro en sus manos con astucias para regresar la de nuevo a su funda.

Su mirada volvió a la normalidad movió su cabeza sin recordad lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

— ¿Que hago aquí…? Lydia… — Lydia se levanto del suelo y con una mirada total mente indescriptible para Stiles se acerco casi lanzándose a sus brazos para luego besarlo. — Oh, Stiles — gimió ella . Stiles no sabia que decir, ni que hacer apartarla quiso después de todo sabia que era novia de Jackson y a el no le gustaba las jugadas chuecas.

—¡Que demonios! — la vos molesta y el gruñido a las espaldas de ambos sacaron a Lydia de aquel trance.

— Jackson… ¡jackson! ¡Espera! — Lo vio girando y alejándose de el salón. Lo tomo de el brazo, este la separo de manera brusca — ¡no! ¡espera, puedo explicarlo!.

— ¿Puedes explicarlo? Pues hazlo la observo

— Yo… él… — no podía no sabia en realidad que decir.

— Yo… el.. ¿Que? tanto te comió la lengua que ahora no sabes más que esas palabras. ¿Que me dirás? ¿Que cosa? ¿que ahora prefieres a un sujeto "normal" y que ya te cansaste de un maldito hombre lobo?. — Las palabras salían con rencor. — Ahora entiendo por que no querías que fuera a verte a tu casa. Descuida ya no te molestare mas.

Se fue molesto pisando el suelo. casi, provocando cráteres en cada pisada.

— Lydia — Stiles los había seguido fuera del salón. — ¿Que fue eso?. — Pregunto Stiles aun sorprendido.

— No, no… lose Stiles. ¡Solo déjame sola!. — Grito saliendo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

* * *

Fin de flashbacks.

—Después de eso no se que fue de Stiles lo único que se que la espada se la di a Stiles. Pero no recuerdo bien como era… ¿tu lo recuerdas?

—No solo sentí su poder y cuando quise abrir la funda esta me dio una descarga eléctrica. Mi mente te volvió en blanco. Y luego simplemente me hallaba en la puerta de tu casa con la espada en la mano.

— Es extraño, realmente extraño.

— y que tal fue…

—Ah. Que cosa.

—Besar a mi puchi puchi

— Ah… Oh, no estas molesta.

se encogió de hombros. — Yo bese a Jackson cuando arrastrabas el ala por el

— ¬¬

— Oye no me mires así. Estamos a mano. ¿Verdad?.. Al menos ya no me sentiré culpable.

— ¿Te sentías culpable? — Dijo incrédula.

— Ummm… ¿debo contestarlo?.

— Déjalo por la paz.

— ¡Ay! dime que tal son esos labiecitos.

Lydia sonrío con picardía — dulces. Y…

— ¿Y?

— No te lo diré, quédate con las ganas de saber.

Erika le regalo un puchero. — Eres cruel.

— Mira quien lo dice.

— Erika..

— Si…

— Aun tengo algo que decirte. — La mirada que vio en Lydia le decía que seria algo muy malo.

* * *

Unas ves listo, tomo su mochila y se dirigió hasta el jeep mientras silbaba una vieja canción que su madre solía cantar cuando él era pequeño. Era extraño que siempre pudiera escuchar la melodía en su mente encerrado en viejos recuerdos, pero nunca recordaba la letra.

Una vez dentro del jeep lanzo su mochila a la parte de atrás. Entonces observo aquel artefacto que Lydia le había "regalado" aquella tarde. Eso si había sido raro, todo el día de ayer había sido raro…

— Es hermosa… — La saco unos minutos de la funda para admirarla. No debería tenerla ahí pero no quería que su padre la encontrara y la verdad aun tenia que hablar con Lydia sobre ella.

No había tenido tiempo de investigarla "stiligoglearla"

La forma en que Lydia actúo al dársela también le pareció rara. Parecía estar poseída por un ente extraño. Pero cuando quiso hablar con alguien sobre ello. todos estaban ocupados… y ni que se diga, que aunque Jackson estuviera libre jamás le diría que su novia le dio un "regalo" auque halla estado en trance y mucho menos se acercaría a Jackson, después de que los vio a él y su novia besándose.

Se sintió extraño. El beso de Lydia no le revolvió ningún sentimiento en absoluto. ¿acaso el hecho que aceptara a Jackson y no a el lo había afectado tanto como para estar desilusionado de ella? ¿Mi corazón realmente está roto? — se preguntaba Stiles.

— ¿Por que no se lo dije a Derek. ?— rodó los ojos. — ¿por que habría de hacerlo?. Digo… soy fiel a Scott ósea no fiel de fiel si no fiel de amigo fiel. ¡Por dios! mejor me callo ni yo me aguanto.

Volvió a esconderla, para luego encender el jeep. Pero, cuando estaba apunto de irse. Una ráfaga de luz lo cubrió.

* * *

Jackson miraba la llegada de dos muchachos molesto. Últimamente todo le causaba molestia. Mas después de romper con Lydia. — genial ay viene la pareja inseparable. Pensó cuando vio a Isaac bajando de un mustang junto con Scott. — acá vienen dos de los tres cochinitos y donde quedo el mas idiota del trío. — Dijo de manera mordaz. Cuando se acercaban.

Scott le miro molesto. Isaac prácticamente le gruño.

— cálmate Isaac

— Si cálmate Isaac — repitió burlando a Scott.

— Ya déjate de niñerías Jackson, si estas molesto por algo ve y muerde un hueso o cava un pozo en tu patio. — Scott automáticamente miro a Isaac — sin ofender. — Isaac negó.

Jackson se rió de ambos.

— Idiotas. Aun no me contestan donde esta pulgarcito. Tengo un asunto que resolver con el.

— ¿Perdón? Desde cuando tienes que resolver cosas con Stiles. Pregunto Isaac sorprendido.

Oh, mama gallina protegiendo a su bebe.

— Ya cállate idiota. — Scott. Paso de largo

— Oh y papa gallito se ofende y se va.

— Te pasas Jackson, creí que habías cambiado. Pero la gente con alma negra como tu nunca cambia. Dijo Isaac siguiendo los pasos de Scott.

— Púdrete Isaac.

— Isaac sin girarse levanto su puño y señalo hacia arriba con su dedo del medio elevado. (Fack kiu.) — ¡Vete al diablo.!

Estaba molesto odiaba verles juntos a los tres siempre. Scott con Stiles. Scott con Isaac siempre siguiendo al niño mimado de Alison. Al perro faldero de ella mas bien. Eso lo asqueaba. — solo les falta tener el cabello un poco mas largo y se sentarían en el patio a hacerse trenzas y contarse los chismes del día. Niñitas.

Lo que en realidad le molestaba y odiaba admitir es que el siempre estaba fuera de todo lo que ellos armaran. Y ahora asta su novia bueno.. Ex novia lo cambiaba por uno de ellos.

— ¡Genial!, ¡realmente genial! Apalearía el pálido trasero de Stiles cuando lo tuviera enfrente.

* * *

Ese olor nauseabundo se coló por su olfato sensible. Se fue a averiguar al bosque que provocaba ese olor. Lo que encontró fue un cadáver consumiéndose en el fuego. Observo un pequeño encendedor con iniciales en el. Y su mirada se topo con la cabeza apartada del cuerpo quemado a unos pies de el.

— "J.K"¿Qué significa esto?. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de su campera de cuero. Olfateo un poco mas. No había nada que le indicara que alguien estuvo ay. El cuerpo no tenia mas que olor a sapo quemado.

— Esto es un aviso. Fue causado a propósito. Alguien quiso dejar un mensaje.¿pero a quien? Eso era un mensaje. Si no por que lanzarían un encendedor de oro con iniciales. Era obvio que no pertenecían al sujeto. Conozco a esa especie. El cigarrillo podría matarlos— y podía ver la colilla de un cigarrillo. muy cerca de donde estaba el cadáver.

* * *

Continuara…

— ¿Qué? Y yo seguiré encadenado aquí mientras tu te limas las uñas.

— ¡GILES! ¡SUÉLTAME!.— Grito molesto. No pueden tenerme aquí. Tengo derechos.

— ¿Cuales?

— Ok. No tengo una mierda…

Suspiro — Pero por el pasado que tenemos. Oh, vamos salve tu vida cuantas? 35... 70 …100 veces ¡por favor!. Solo ráscame la nariz al menos me molesta horrores.

— Jódete, Spike.

— Por favor.

— Oh. Ya que no me dejaras en paz asta que lo haga verdad…— Sonrío.

— Solo no le digas a xander que te ayude en algo. Y menos que rasque tu nariz.

Se acerco y con la punta de su dedo empezó a rascar la nariz de Spike con algo de miedo de que a ése se le de por mordérselo.

— ¿Listo?

— No, no mas arriba

— Ahí?

— Si ahí. — Dijo cuando este se acerco lo suficientemente. Como para de una patada hacerle volar la estaca de madera que este tenia en su mano. Y luego cuando Giles se sorprendió lo sujeto atrapándolo entre sus piernas. Lo acerco hasta a el.

— Maldita sea Spike ¡suéltame!.

— Dame las llaves si no quieres que te deje sin una gota.— Le enseño sus colmillos — y me asegurare que te duela bastante, solo para que valga la pena antes de que xander se vengué,

— Estas bromeando ¿verdad?

— No. Quiero algo y sabes como soy. Cuando, quiero algo — sonrío con arrogancia. — Y ese algo no esta aquí. Así que abre las putas cadenas.— Su rostro era el de un maldito y repugnante demonio. Aunque para Giles todos eran iguales.

— ¡No puedes!. tienes el chip.

— Solo me dolerá la cabeza por un rato. Lo soportare…

— Maldición.— mascullo molesto.

Hazlo — dijo acariciando con sus colmillos su cuello. de manera amenazante.

Giles no podía separarse de el.. Su pulso le temblaba era humano después de todo. Aun no lograba acostumbrarse a pesar de tantos años al simple hecho de morir o volverse un vampiro..— Spike era muy fuerte aun usando sus piernas, casi no podía respirar con el apretándolo como una serpiente.

— De acuerdo. Pero no cometas una estupidez.

— Oh, por dios GILES hablas con migo "soy Spike".

— Por eso mismo lo digo.

Abrió las esposas elevando su cabeza y sus manos. Aun siendo apretado por Spike que colgaba de las esposas.

Ambos cayeron y se levantaron en automático

Giles quiso defenderse y volver a atrapar a Spike, ahora que lo había liberado. pero. Un cabezazo lo noqueo.

— Creo que ahora es tu turno de colgar feo durmiente. — sonrío mientras encadenaba a Giles. Una vez hecho se acerco a la mesa donde estaba la cerveza y la tomo de un trago.

— Umm… no esta tan mal. Pero prefiero el sabor de mi cochinito. — Se acerco a Giles y le quito el reloj que llevaba en su mano. — tendré que esperar a que el sol caiga.

— Detalles, detalles. Detesto los detalles. Pero todo tiene su recompensa.

* * *

OH… ESPERO NO DESILUSIONAROS. ESTO VA SOBRE LA MARCHA. y.y TARDE EN SUBIR, POR QUE TRABAJO DOBLE TURNO DE LUNES A SÁBADOS... HORRIBLE LOSE. Y ADEMAS DE ESO BUSCO UN NUEVO EMPLEO Y CASI COMO QUE LO TENGO EN MIS MANOS ANDO SUPER NERVIOSA. ES UN MEGA TRABAJO Y LA FELICIDAD ME ABSORBE. EN FIN.

NO HAY NADA SEGURO. MI MENTE SOLO SIGUE UN RUMBO QUE HASTA YO DESCONOZCO EN ESTA HISTORIA. DEJEN REVIEW. LOS QUIERE ESTA LOCA ENDEMONIADA.

PD: SUPER FELIZ .POR QUE EL FINDE ME VI AL CLON DE JACKSON. JODER QUE CASI LO COMO CON LOS OJOS. Y.Y ¡DEMONIOS! COMO, NO ME ENCUENTRO A UN CLON DE DEREK. ME INFARTO Y ME CASO O LO DESCASO… JAJAJA XD NO SOY TAN LOCA O MALA. UMMM… NO NO LO SOY XD. JAJAJ

pd: el patito era algo que hacíamos con nuestras amigas en la primaria. ñ.ñ lo recordé con cariño la foto de la flor en forma de patito esta puesta, espero les guste.


	5. Chapter 5

Un pequeño adelanto. pronto subiré mas. Mi Internet me anda fatal y no quería subirme nada. así que aquí el quinto capi. espero oz guste.

**Colmillos: igual a sangre.**

— "Todo inicio, tiene un final" — las palabras salieron de la nada de aquellos labios finos que se dirigían a nadie en particular. Pero, eran escuchados atentamente por el joven que la acompañaba desde hace quince minutos.

—Sigues pensando en la historia que nos contó Giles. — Connor, era un joven de cara redonda y suave. Tenia el cabello liso y castaño, con un alborotado y juvenil flequillo que le cubría un poco la frente. Su sonrisa era luminosa, y sus ojos azules inteligentes y amistosos. Muy por el contrario, Ella era una joven castaña, de ojos color miel traviesos que se transformaban en frialdad pura cuando algo no le agradaba. La muchacha se encontraba apoyada en una pared. observaba fijamente una puerta, esperando que esta sea abierta.

—Yo, no nada de eso… Bueno quizás un poco. Siento algo de pena por el chico.

— ¡Pena!. ¿Tú, pena por alguien? ¡al fin, moriré en paz!. Puso sus manos en forma de cruz en su pecho. Y saco la lengua fingiendo con los ojos cerrados estar muerto. La chica se separo de la pared y le dio un puñetazo en las costillas. — Demonios Fe eso duele. Maldita ¡bruta!

— Cállate, lo único que haces es lloriquear como una niñita.

— Por cierto, Fe. ¿Por que tienes puestos los anteojos de Giles?. Ósea entendí que Xander te pidiera vestir con ropas holgadas. — Dijo señalando los pantalones sueltos y la remera blanca con una inscripción en ella la cual le hacia gracias.

Ella sonrío de lado — ¿Son de Giles? con razón no veía una bosta.. bueno en fin. Como, xander me insistió en que me vistiera horriblemente decidí que necesitaba unos horribles anteojos que hicieran juego con la fealdad que querían profesarme. — Connor rodó los ojos — los vi. sobre la mesada y pues.. Me lo puse. Apoco no me veo intelectual. Ciega re ciega pero intelectual.

— Xander lo qué quería era que no llamaras la atención de los jóvenes del instituto. Recuerda: "nada de romances estamos trabajando"

— No tiene de que preocuparse ese idiota. Eh pasado mas tiempo sin sexo de lo que Spike de no beber una gota de sangre en un níveo cuello. — observo la mirada incrédula que Connor le regalaba — Bueno… quizás no tanto.

— Faith ¿Laheni? — vio abrirse la puerta de lo que parecía una oficina.

— ¡Le-ha-ne.! Pronuncio denotando cada parte de su apellido con el seño fruncido. — "Faith Lehane" . Creí que esto era una escuela secundaria. Pero, ni decir un apellido saben.

— Señorita — carraspeo. — Podría entrar de una vez por favor.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Mejor venga usted aquí!.

— Lehane, entre de una vez. — con el rostro serio y perdiendo la paciencia.

—Si me lo dice así… qué mas da.

El muchacho negó sonriendo. Su amiga nunca cambiaba siempre sacando a todos de las casillas. Se preguntaba ¿Por qué? su padre lo había mandado con ella. Cuando era la peor influencia del mundo.

— usted.

— ¿Yo? pregunto el muchacho.

— No. ¡idiota! tu sombra. — rodó los ojos detrás del director.

— señorita usted, pase y siéntese de una buena vez. Y si me hace el favor cállese.

— labios sellados. Señor. — hizo como si tuviera un cierre en su boca y luego se paro derecha y lo saludo como si ella fuera un soldado bajo su mando y se dirigió a sentarse.

—Estos… Chicos…

Carraspeo para que le prestara atención.

— OH, si tu… Hem espera a que hable con tu… eh.. — miro los papeles que tenia en sus manos.

—Hermana, señor… hermana.

—Oh Sissi claro hermana. Enseguida te llamare.

—De cuerdo.

— Siéntese como corresponde, por favor. — dijo al cerrar la puerta y notar a la joven que se había respaldado en la silla y se hallaba con los pies sobre el escritorio uno sobre el otro masticando un chicle con la boca abierta.

Faith bajo los pies se apoyo en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados y miro fijamente al hombre que se sentaba enfrente de ella. — Señorita, podría tirar ese chicle por favor.

— Oh, si… claro. Un segundo. — Mastico un poco. Provocando un ruido bastante molesto e irritante. Luego lo inflo formando un pequeño globo. El hombre delante de ella la miraba atónito. El globo exploto. — Oh mierda. casi era perfecto.

—Lo siento por usted y su chicle pero deshágase de el y guarde su vocabulario obsceno para las juntas de pandilleros. Si, no quiere ser expulsada sin haber tenido un día de clases siquiera.

—Eso… ¿se puede? . Woww ¡genial! seria un record.

Carraspeo. —Bueno necesito que revisemos un poco sus datos. —El hombre empezó a hacerle preguntas personales las cuales Faith contestaba tal cual, se le había enseñado con anterioridad. Debía aparentar ser una chica de secundaria.

— Sus notas son excelentes… "University of California, Sunnydale" una desgracia lo que sucedió en aquel lugar. Dicen que fue un Pedazo de meteorito o algo así.

— ah,… mm.. Aja —Si ese sujeto supiera que ella termino con la secundaria hacia ya tiempo… bueno terminar, como se dice terminar… si alguien le preguntara ella culparía al alcalde para el cual trabajaba, Luego al hecho de haber estado en "coma" por un buen tiempo. Luego a los demonios, Luego a ángel. Si todos tenían la culpa. ella era inocente hasta que alguien la declarara culpable. Y por lo regular ese tipo de personas que se atrevían, terminaban con una estaca en el corazón. Sé…

—Es una verdadera lastima que este tipo no sea un demonio.— Pensó observando al director. Mientras este parloteaba siendo ignorado totalmente. —Aunque la cara la tiene. Quizás podría decirle a Giles. "Eh Giles el tipo me engaño. tenia cara de chivo, ojos de rana y cuernos de venado. ¡Lo juro! Giles no quise matarle solo pretendía salvar al mundo por un nuevo día y por un capuchino mas en tu mesa. Todo por ti ¡jefazo!" . OK nuu.. Eso no funcionaria. Hasta la sombra de ese tipo era humana. Lastima que me cayera tan mal. una lastima, realmente no poder liquidar al director pero que más daba. No todo es color negro. ¿Verdad?.— pensaba mientras casi escuchaba el parloteo incesante de lo que debía hacer y no como nueva alumna de Beicon Hill.

—Aburrido…—Pensó.

—Bueno puede retirarse, estos son los horarios. Por favor dígale a su hermano que entre.

—Eh… ¿Qué? OH, si! mi… hermano.

—Ey idiota pasa. Te llama el diré.

—Señorita…

—Yaa.. No vuelvo a insultar, Palabra de girl scout.

—Señorita.— Fe, giro para mirar una vez mas al sujeto con los brazos caídos de fatiga.

—Si?

—La próxima vez. Podría ponerse una remera mas apropiada. —no fue una pregunta ¡no! era una orden.

— ¿Por qué, que tiene de malo?.

El hombre señalo a la joven que se miraba la sudadera. —"PERRA VIDA — cito señalando la parte de adelante. Luego le hizo señas para que girara con su mano sosteniendo una birome. —Y LUEGO TE MUERES".

— No es algo que quisiera que mis alumnos idealicen señorita. Trate de corregir su atuendo y su extravagante lenguaje obsceno. O hablare con su superior. "Entendido"

Un segundo después.

— ¡Genial! pensé que no saldrías mas.

— ¡Bueee! — exclamo audiblemente. — Es tu turno de ir al matadero, Ni creas que voy a esperarte. — movió sus manos restando importancia a lo que el parecía querer decirle. — Me voy por unos tragos.

— ¿No entraras a clase?

Se giro como si este hubiera dicho la blasfemia mas grande del mundo —¿what pass? con tigo.

—¡No se dice "what pass" fe!.

—¡Al diablo! como se dice. Escucha chico, es mi lema no entrar al primer día de clase, trae mala suerte. créeme, una vez lo hice y sabes que paso…

—No ¿qué?.

—Conocí a "B" créeme no volveré a cometer el mismo error. — se acerco cuando vio a el director acercarse a ellos. Lo abrazo. — "suerte hermanito" . No seas tan babas. — sonrío y empezó a caminar alejándose de la dirección.

—¡Angel! ¿En que diablos me metiste?.— fue lo único que pudo pensar Connor.

—Connor. por favor pase o ¿me ara pasar por lo mismo que su hermana?.

—No señor, lo siento.

—Isaac ¿Cómo, te fue en el examen de química?¿Entendiste algo de eso de la formula de sales?.preguntó Scott al ver su "C" en el examen recién recibido a su profesor.

—¿Entender?. Para mi fue lo mas fas… ¡F! ¡joder! Grito al ver su "F" — esto tiene que ser un error.

— No hay error. Lo exámenes fueron corregidos y revisados dos veces. Señor Lahey

— Me lleva el diablo.— Lanzó su examen sobre el escritorio de su profesor.— Re-ví-se-lo de nuevo.— con vos amenazante.

— No lo are.

Isaac furioso se alejo de el escritorio y camino hasta la puerta. — esto es una mierda.

—Cálmate Isaac.— Scott lo siguió, era receso así que podían tomarse la libertad de ir al patio.

Se giro para ver a Scott que caminaba detrás de el. —¿Calmarme? mi examen no merecía una "F".— siguió caminando de espaldas enseñando su examen a Scott.

Una castaña caminaba por el mismo pasillo, se había colocado uno auriculares, Connor, no se había dado cuenta de que tomo su mp4 — "Ese chico tiene que aprender algunas cosas".— pensó

Ninguno de los dos supo exactamente que paso. El golpe fue seco y como no serlo si prácticamente ambos Iván ciegos hacia el otro. Isaac furioso con su profesor. Y ella meditando lo que debía hacer sobre su nueva situación. Además de que llevaba puestos los lentes 8D de Giles "Como, carajo veía con eso puesto" — pensaba fe.

—Demonios. ¡Oye!

— lo siento niña ¿estas bien? —Fe, no escucho al chico sus auriculares la habían tapado los oídos. Si, no podría dar por jurado que lo hubiera asesinado por decirle niña.

— los ojos de Fe se cruzaron con los de el.

—¿Estoy muerta?¿paso un camión y no lo vi.?—dijo en un susurro, — lastima que el podía oírla como si le gritara al oído. — y luego pensó. —Órale… que hermosos ojos… — con la boca casi abierta. — removió su cabeza quitando los pensamientos tontos que tenia.

—Perdón… —el observo unos anteojos en el suelo.— OH, ya veo —puso sus lentes delante de el y observo tras sus vidrios — ¡valla! no ves nada ¿verdad?

—Si..si.. Dámelos. Son míos.— Dijo quitándoselos de las manos, pero sin ponérselos.

— Piensan levantarse del suelo. O quieren que les traiga los juguetes y una mantita.

Isaac se giro hacia Scott. Y este supo que debía callarse la boca. — Ven… — Le dio la mano pero Fe no la tomo y se levanto de un movimiento rápido.

— Chico. se cuidarme sola. No necesito la ayuda de un principito de Ojitos claros. — Se fue dejando anonadado a Isaac.

— ¿Qué, le pasa a esa tipa?.

—No lo se. Pero, no me agrada.

—Solo por que se tropezó con tigo.

—No. Dime, ¿como supo que mis ojos son claros?. Si aún no se había puesto sus lentes.

Scott miro sorprendido a Isaac. — Dices que ella intenta hacer creer que es alguien que no es.

—No lo se. Puede que los tenga por que se los saco a alguien. Si los miras bien son lentes de anciano… de hombre. Por que una chica que viste como ratera usaría eso. No confío en ella. No sentí una pizca de miedo en ella, ni siquiera se tenso. Una mujer normal se alarmaría por tropezar así, es como un susto. No se quien es. pero lo averiguare.

la castaña caminaba justo frente a un mustang rojo, no podía evitar recordar esos ojazos claros. Y con ese cabello parecía un ángel. "angel" eso le recordó su trabajo. Bufo molesta. Para luego al fin notar lo que tenia delante de ella. se quedo mirándolo encantada. — woww ¡nena! hermosa. Sabes eres mi sueño de pequeña… — dijo mientras acariciaba el chasis delicadamente. — Humm… huele a nuevo.

— ¿Faith?

— ¿Quién me busca? — Dijo sin mirar a su espalda. ¿para que? Si lo podía ver reflejado en aquel brilloso auto.

Apenas dio a entender que era ella. El sujeto se le acerco y la tomo del hombro para girarla hacia el. Apuntándola con su puño derecho dispuesto a golpearla. — ¡ahgg! Chico, no sabes con quien te metes. — sujeto su puño con sus propias manos.

— Eres la cazadora. Fui enviado a matarte — dijo esquivando un puño de Faith.

— Maldición. Dime algo que no sepa.

— Oh mierda. — Un golpe justo en su estomago. El tipo era grande una "mole" de un dos metros. con gruesos cuernos en la cabeza. su rostro todo rojo acompañado de unos amarillentos colmillos. "típico demonio." Bestia como un clásico motoquero . "que raro ¿verdad?" — se dejo llevar por la adrenalina. Le devolvió el Golpe en el estomago. Patada en el pecho la segunda patada la cual intercepta el demonio, Faith gira para desenrollar su pierna del fuerte agarre. Se equilibra y lo patea con la otra logrando sacarse de enzima al sujeto, este te tambalea un poco..

— perdón nena. — salta sobre el capot del auto marcando sus botas en el. Y tomando vuelo para subirse justo sobre el demonio cayendo ambos al suelo. Faith lo golpea con toda sus fuerzas. Pero aun así el demonio logra levantarse aun con ella sujeta a el. La lleva justo sobre el capot. Golpeando su espalda contra el mustang.

— Lo siento papi pero no eres mi tipo. Ahgg — tres golpes justo en el rostro ida y vuelta, y el tipo no la suelta. Lo rasguña con sus uñas para luego morderle una oreja.

— Maldita zorra. — le da un golpe que casi la deja inconciente. — se aleja unos pasos de ella y sujeta algo aturdido una roca de gran tamaño que se hallaba en el suelo. La eleva sobre Faith. — Este es tu fin jodida perra.

Fe abre los ojos . Gira su rostro para encontrarse con la roca sobre de ella. — ¡joder! — Atrae sus rodillas al pecho y de un rápido movimiento empuja al demonio golpeándolo en sus tórax con ambos pies. Alejándolo. La roca cae detrás de fe rompiendo el vidrio delantero del auto — ustedes y sus entupidas frases. — baja del capot. arranca un letrero de prohibido estacionar lo parte en dos y lo clava en el sujeto justo en el medio. El tipo larga sangre por la boca. —" la llave" — alcanza a pronunciar y son sus ultimas palabras antes de ser olvido. Fe no sabe que hará con el cuerpo. Si los alumnos lo ven. seria un caos. — detesto ser la que saca la basura.

— ¡hijo de perra!. — Sin saber como. El cuerpo desapareció enfrente de ella. — Estas de broma. — Dijo apretando su cabeza con ambas manos. — ¿Que diablos fue todo eso?.

— ¿Stiles? ¡Stiles! Carbron despierta. ¡Stiles!.— la voz sonaba preocupada.

— ¿Derek?. — Su voz, era débil muy débil.

— Estas en tu auto. Recién te encontré. Parecías desmallado sobre el manubrio del auto. ¿Qué te paso? — Al verlo allí sentado, se sintió cohibido. Noto la mochila de Stiles a un lado sobre el asiento del acompañante. Eso significaba que se iba a la escuela. — Por dios sus clases empezaron hace horas. Cuanto tiempo estuvo inconciente. — pensaba Derek preocupado. Noto como sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Su cabeza oscilaba como si su cuello no pudiera sostenerla.

— ¿Derek? Noce vi. vi una luz y después… después… OH, Derek — balbuceo. las lagrimas descendieron por el rostro de Stiles.

— Ven… ven… — lo sujeto despacio y lo bajo del jeep. — con cuidado Stiles.

— Derek… que arias si descubres que tu vida es una mentira. — lo guió sujetándolo de la cintura. Agradecía que el padre de Stiles no estuviera.

— No hables estas débil. — Y Se preguntaba por que lo estaba.

— ¿sabes?

— Si, Stiles.

— Lo recuerdo, Sp… — dijo Stiles tragando saliva para recuperar la voz, que se le quebraba.

— ¿Qué recuerdas?

— recuerdo lo que soy y no soy. — — Dijo mientras Derek pasaba el umbral de la puerta acomodando el brazo de Stiles que tenia pasando por su cabeza. — rió el. — recuerdo lo que no conocí.

— Estas diciendo tonterías Stiles. No te habrás inyectado algo ¿verdad? O consumido. — lo coloco sobre el sofá, Stiles lo llevó con el siendo un peso muerto prácticamente. Sus rostros demasiado cerca para la comodidad de Derek. Stiles no se daba cuenta de nada. — suspiro tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Se separo de Stiles un poco pero no tanto como para no poder revisarlo delicadamente buscando alguna marca en sus brazos.

— Derek…

— si…

— Me gusta tu colonia. — Sonrío ante lo dicho. Mientras Stiles se sumía en un sueño profundo nuevamente.

— Descansa Stiles.

Derek escucho el mensaje que saltaba en la contestadota. Era el padre de Stiles avisando que no vendría a cenar ni a dormir. Derek se dirigió hacia la heladera busco una cerveza y regreso cerca de donde estaba Stiles. Se le quedo mirando por unos segundos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?¿Qué demonios pasa con migo? Ni siquiera se que hago aquí.

Era la hora de salida.

Jackson se encontraba muy molesto. ¿Y por que no?. Después de todo no había podido desquitarse con Stiles. Vio a Lydia acercándose y prácticamente huyo como un animal herido, evitándola a toda costa.

Lydia muy por el contrario se hallaba preocupada pero no por Jackson ¡no!. Si no por Erika. la pobre, casi se había infartado cuando le contó sobre el hecho de haber visto a su madre siendo raptada. Había intentado calmar a Erika diciéndole que muy pocas veces sus sueños se cumplían. Pero como si fuera un día de mierda. La madre de Erika le había dejado un mensaje en secretaria diciéndole que ala salida de el instituto pasara por ella al aeropuerto.

No sabia que hacer.

El estaba muy molesto pensando que Erika se había marchado dejándolos a todos. Se había peleado con unos chicos en el entrenamiento por haberlos escuchado decir mentiras sobre ella.

— Erika. La mas fácil de la escuela. La mas guarra de todas….— los sujetos no sabrían cuando despertaran. lo que los golpeo.

Les hubiera arrancado la piel si no fuera por que Lydia llego desesperada a buscarlo. Pero cuando Lydia llego corriendo a la practica buscándolo. Suplicándole que fuera tras de ella. Pues temía que algo pudiera pasarle. Boyd no lo dudo. Y salio a proteger a la que sentía como su hermana. Según lo que Lydia le había dicho. No tenia mucho tiempo. Los segundos eran preciados, ni siquiera se había cambiado el uniforme. Solo lanzo el casco a un lado y salio disparado. — "el tiempo no es oro para nosotros. El tiempo es vida" — pensó.

Allison se hallaba triste pues su padre lo estaba y como no estarlo, después de la muerte de su madre. Y la traición de su abuelo, el dolor era grande en su corazón, pero gracias al cielo. Scott y ella habían regresado aunque aun se sentía mal por la forma que Isaac la miraba con mucha desconfianza y como no hacerlo si ella casi lo había matado. sin titubear siquiera. Sabia que Isaac hacia un esfuerzo por soportarla. Por que eso era "soportarla". intentaría llevarse mejor con uno de los mejores amigos de Scott por que simplemente lo había notado. Isaac y Scott se parecían tanto el uno al otro que habían congeniado en pocas semanas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Como, se dice tus amigos cercas y tus enemigos aun mas cerca… ese era el pensamiento de Isaac que se hallaba buscando información sobre la chica con la que había tropezado. Pero nadie sabia nada.

Isaac aunque aun no sabia en que grupo entraba Alison. Simplemente no la quería. Y dudaba mucho quererla en algún momento. Era la novia de su mejor amigo. Y aunque aun sentía el dolor fantasmal sobre su espalda cada vez que la veía. Sabia que debía soportarle por el bien de su relación con Scott. Así que simplemente Isaac soportaría a Alison.

Scott estaba preocupado. Pero, todo en su vida era el hecho de tener buenas notas y anotarse en una buena universidad. Se la pasaba pensando en su futuro con la cazadora. Su linda cazadora. Lastima que aun tuvieran que arreglar algunos asuntos. Pero estaban juntos y bien. Así que mientras sus amigos estén bien y él no se volviera un hombre lobo asesino. Todo estaba bien.

Erika llego al aeropuerto con el corazón latiéndole con desesperación allí vio a su madre girándose para saludarle con su mano extendida hacia arriba.

— Mama… —dijo al verla con su mirada subdesarrollada. Vio, detrás de su madre a un sujeto caminar vestido todo de negro.— Mama.. Mamamama — grito tratando de alertarla cuando noto los guantes negros y una reluciente calibre 45 escondida entre su abrigo. El sujeto no la tomo simplemente dejo que la viera levantando un poco su tapado. Erika tenia una pelea mental . Podía, correr con su velocidad o saltar. Pero. ¿Como se lo explicaría a su madre después?. No. no podía descubrir su secreto ante su madre, corrió lo mas veloz y normal que pudo aparentar.

Sin darse cuenta que a su espaldas una bala se dirigía. Su madre era un señuelo, sabían que vendría. Mientras sus ojos se apagaban observo a la mujer cambiando de forma delante de ella. Su cabello que antes era rubio ahora era negro como la noche. Sus ojos la miraban con odio y asco.

— Bien hecho Helen.

— ¿¡Mama!? Fue lo ultimo que se escucho decir a Erika antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Si había sido una vil trampa esa mujer, no era su madre.

— De nada señor.

— Tu también Frank. — Aplaudió mientras miraba a las personas caminar a su alrededor como si nada. — ¡maravilloso! Lo tuyo es un arte. — Dijo girando para mirar a un joven de cabello rubio y largo atado en una coleta. Sus ojos oscuros como su piel. Usaba ropas orientales. Con un pañuelo envolviendo su cabeza. Una mezcla de dos culturas o mas. El solo le hizo una pequeña reverencia sin decir una palabra.

— Rock. toma a la chica y vamos. — erika se hallaba bocabajo en el suelo del aeropuerto. — tenemos un intercambio que hacer. Al menos que quieran que la corte de arriba a bajo para arrancarle las entrañas hasta que deje de respirar. Espero que tengas buenos amigos, pequeña. — Negó un par de veces mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Erika para luego agarrarla fuertemente y tirar hacia atrás. Erika apenas podía escucharle. su cuerpo no respondió. Sus ojos no se abrían. Pero aun así… Erika agradecía que su madre estaba bien. Su corazón se lo decía. "Ella tenia que estar bien" . — siempre quise matar a un hombre lobo OH… lo siento Woman Wolf. — Jaja carcajeo de una manera siniestra.

— ¡Erika! ¡Erika! — La vio entrar a el aeropuerto pero cuando cruzo las puertas. Boyd presentia que algo estaba mal. — ¡Erika! — Grito sintiendo una oleada de preocupación, tomo su teléfono y marco a Derek. Necesitaban reunirse. No podía sentir el aroma de Erika, era como si no existiera. Como si jamás hubiera estado allí. Se había desvanecido por completo su presencia.

— Derek necesitamos hablar.

— Ya creo que si. — Dijo tenso al ver a Stiles flotando en el aire con una luz cubriéndole. — Llama a los demás ¡ahora! Estoy en lo de Stilinski.

— Joder. — ¿Que esto no me puede pasar a mi.? Lo sabia, ¡lo sabia! — observo los pedazos de vidrios por todas partes — estoy cagado por un mamut. ¡Joder! — dijo pateando una de las ruedas. Esa maldita "F" es como si me hubiera marcado la mala suerte. Mira mi auto Scott. ¡Mi auto nuevo! ¡Joder! matare al que hizo esto. — Empezó a olfatear cerca de el Auto, sintió el olor de la joven que había conocido ese día. — Será… — siguió caminando alrededor del auto y entonces. — ¡Creak.. ! — Miro lo que había pisado. Unos lentes. Unos lentes feos. — La matare. Te lo dije Scott, voy a matarla.

— Cálmate Isaac. Tenemos que irnos. cosas extrañas están pasando. buscare a Alison — bufo nervioso. — boyd me envío un mensaje, paso algo con Erika.

— ¿Que.?

— Busca a Lydia y Jackson.

— Esta bien. ¿Y Stiles?

— Eso es lo extraño, tenemos que ir a la casa de Stiles primero.

— ¿Qué?

— Si vieras lo hermosa que te quedo la nota. — Observo Spike a Giles con los pantalones bajos, de espaldas a el. Y un cartel en su trasero que decía. "BESAME EL TRACERO XANDER"

— Maldición, Spike bájame de aquí ¡idiota!

— lo siento pero no puedo quedarme mas. La tarde esta cayendo finalmente. Que bueno que encontré estas mantas para ocultarme del feo sol. Bueno "nos vemos Giles" y come verduras no queremos que un vampiro se indigeste ¿verdad? — rió el.

— ¡púdrete! Spike.

—El cuerpo de Stiles callo de pronto pero gracias a los reflejos de Derek pudo tomarlo en brazos antes de que este tocara el suelo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de estrella al pecho.

—No es lo que parece… — el hombre automáticamente saco su arma reglamentaria.

— suelta a mi hijo. Derek Hale.

— ¡wow! ¡wowowww! guarde eso… puedo explicarlo.

Derek bajo lentamente a Stiles sobre el sillón mientras era observado bajo la atenta mirada de el sheriff bajo el mirador de su arma.

— ¿Como puedes vivir con algo tan terrible? ¿Cómo puedes vivir con eso? La voz de stiles, era como un alarido de su alma torturada. Su padre lo escucho totalmente quebrado. Derek se sorprendió al notar que Stiles al fin coordinaba palabras. — ¿por eso bebes tanto? ¿intentas borrar con el alcohol el daño causado? — se sentó en el sillón y paso una manos por sus ojos.

— Stiles… hijo ¿hijo mío?

—¡No me llames hijo!— sus lagrimas golpeaban cayendo sobre su regazo. Como una lluvia torrencial.

—Stiles… —dijo Derek

— No soy tu hijo… ¡no soy nada! ¡NO SOY NADIE!.— miro a su padre. Stiles tenia los ojos hundidos y la cara tensa.

— ¿Qué tienes?.

— eh… eh visto el fuego. Eh visto la muerte. La muerte de mi padre, la muerte de mi VERDADERO PADRE.

El arma callo al suelo. Y poco despues el cuerpo del jerrif acompaño a esta. Callo de rodillas con lagrimas en los ojos.

— Perdóname. ¡Stiles, perdóname! ¡perdónanos! lo siento. Chillaba, hipando perdiendo todo el porte de oficial que poseía, se hallaba suplicando perdón a aquel que había criado como un hijo. Aun a sabiendas que el perdón jamás llegaría a el.

Derek. no entendía que diablos estaba pasando. Lo único que sabia era que debía permanecer junto a Stiles.

Continuara…

REVIEW. Gues! Xd al fin apareces u.u pensé que me habías olvidado. Y.y . Espero que tus cosas se solucionen pronto y suerte!

Ala que no deben matar es a mi xd siiii se que es cortito, pero no tuve mas tiempo. Pleess perdón.


	6. Chapter 6

**No leer si no tiene ganas. Chicas xd tengo mucho material para rato. Y ustedes tiene la culpa e estado buscando material sobre estas parejitas y oh. Por dios no dejo de pensar ni recordar las fotos de derek sin camisa. Oh dios! Intentare terminar esta historia sin morir de un ataque al corazón ajajá . Por dios pero falta para eso. Espero oz guste. Ya se viene la parte candente. Xd.**

**Colmillos: Igual a sangre.**

Stiles se levanto del sillón y camino unos pasos hacia el sheriff.

— Recuerdas cuando era pequeño…. Recuerdas cuando me subía al columpio y te decía "de nuevo papi de nuevo…" acaso,¿pensabas en lo que me hiciste? ¿pensabas?. -"Oh, deje a este niño huérfano. Le quite a sus padres"- — La voz de Stiles aun siendo irónico, era tranquila y suave. Vio a el sheriff apretar sus manos formando un puño aun en el suelo. Un sollozó escapo de él ante las palabras de Stiles.

— Cuando tenia pesadillas mam…— se interrumpió. — ella siempre venia y me cantaba una canción, la canción del olvido. La canción que borraba las huellas de lo que había vivido, haciéndome olvidar quienes eran mis verdaderos padres.

El sheriff no miraba a los ojos a Stiles. No podía hacerlo. Como decirle la verdad si él ya sabia casi toda la historia. Como, explicarle que lo amaba como un hijo aunque no llevara su misma sangre.

— Dime ¿Quien era ella? ¿Quien era esa mujer que me arropaba y hablaba bonito, la que me daba fuerzas para empezar el día. Aquella a la que llore. Ese funesto día que aun llevo grabado con dolor en el pecho. El día que murió la llore como un hijo cuando en realidad no era nada mío. no me malinterpretes — paso su manos frustrado sobre su cabeza. —por como me cuido mereció cada lagrima. Por que ella murió ¿verdad?. Oh, eso también es mentira.

— Stiles por favor. Ahora no…

— ¿Cuando entonces? ¡cuando!— le levanto la voz. Nunca le había levantado la voz.

— Stiles.— pronuncio Derek con vos quedada. puso una mano en su hombro, Stiles le respondió sujetando su mano en un pequeño apretón. Sin darse cuenta Stiles le pedía que se quedara con el.

— No estoy seguro de que soportes la verdad hijo…

— Cada vez que me llamas así clavas un puñal en mi.

Dio un paso hacia adelante la mano de Derek se alejo de el hombro de Stiles.

— ¿Algún día me perdonaras? Si, te digo todo Algún día me perdonaras.

— No lo se. No creas que pueda olvidar de la noche a la mañana lo bueno que fuiste con migo. Solo no puedo ahora tratarte como si nada. luego de saber que mataste a mi… — volvió a bloquearse era tan difícil y confuso todo. —Auque halla sido hace años. Auque no pueda darse marcha tras, solo me pregunto…

— ¿Por qué?

— En ese momento era parte de mi trabajo, debía proteger a la gente, era muy joven e inexperto me deje embarullar por los más altos.

— ¿Donde entro "Yo" en todo esto? — Stiles acorto la distancia entre el y su padre. Lo sujeto de la chaqueta y lo levanto del suelo como una pluma. — ¿Por qué me criaste? — detrás de sus labios sus dientes apretaba con fuerza evitando que palabras que no debía decir, salieran. — ¿Por que lo hicieron? — la mirada fija en buscando las respuestas en esas pupilas que lo vieron crecer.

— ¡por favor! Stiles cálmate.

— Déjalo…

— Al principio fue la culpa, te había dejado prácticamente solo en este mundo. — no se inmuto en quitar las manos de stiles de enzima de el. Merecía el odio que su hijo le profesaba. — Tu padre era alguien muy poderoso "un ser inmortal" y tu madre… tu verdadera madre — quito la mirada de stiles como si estuviera viendo el rostro de aquella mujer sonriéndole de lado "Te dije que algún día te arrepentirías" le había susurrado antes de desaparecer. — Era una cazadora.

— ¿Cazadora? Y un Inmortal… — Dijo Derek a las espaldas de Stiles. Era el más impresionado. Al fin estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba con Stiles.

— ¿Eran inocentes, lo eran?. ¿Por que los querían muertos?.

— Les temían. temían su poder. me hicieron creer que eran un riesgo para todos, pero con el tiempo creo que ellos eran inocentes.

— ¿Como murió ella? ¿Cómo murió mi verdadera madre?

— No se que paso con ella. Solo desapareció aquel día entre las llamas. Llevando a tu hermano en sus brazos.

— ¿Hermano? — musito. Lo soltó como si quemara — ¡Mientes! ¡Solo mientes! no recuerdo a ningún niño además de mí.

— Eras muy pequeño Stiles… las personas que me pidieron matar a tu familia — Te estudiaron a ti por varios años tu estabas prácticamente en shock. pero bajo ningún examen demostraste tener algo especial en ti… no hallaron nada

— Y les fui inútil.

— Si. Iban a dejarte en un orfanato bajo la vigilancia de uno de ellos. — Tomo el arma y la guardo.

— Debiste dejar que lo hicieran. Así quizás no me sentiría tan traicionado… tan decepcionado.

— "bajo la vigilancia de uno de ellos" las palabras resonaban en su mente. Uno de ellos, con ellos, pero ¿quien diablos eran ellos? lo habían estado observando, escuchado, Estudiado como un animal. — de pronto tubo miedo de algo mas.

— Cuanto hace que ya no me vigilan — Derek entendió lo que a Stiles le preocupaba.

— Después de que te adoptáramos solo un par de años lo hicieron. creo, que perdieron la "fe, la esperanza" en descubrir algo en ti y dejaron en nuestras manos tu cuidado. — respiro tranquilo ante su respuesta.

— ¿Deseas matarme por lo que les hice a ti y a tus padres?.

— No negare que siento un profundo odio hacia a ti ahora. Pero, creo que debo un "favor" por cuidarme estos años.

— No necesitas pagarme con ningún favor… Yo…

— No a ti. — Giro y miro el cuadro — Era una mujer de voz dulce y tierna sonrisa que siempre le abrazaba cuando sufría pesadillas por las noches, con la que siempre contaba cuando estaba enfermo o algo le salía mal. Sea como sea, ella había sido su madre. — sonbre la pared. — ah ella…

— Ella me convenció que debíamos adoptarte que no podíamos dejarte solo. Por tu bien y por el mío propio, ella sabía que jamás me lo perdonaría.

— Ambos anhelábamos tener un niño pero hacia pocos días ella había descubierto que no podía quedar en cinta.

— Lloro días cuando le informaron que podíamos quedarnos con tigo. Eras su esperanza de ser madre.

— Por eso no te negaste a ello.

— No, no podía hacerlo. Ella, era mi vida y luego con el tiempo tú lo fuiste también. Se que no me creerás stiles. Pero te amo como si fueras mi sangre, y es la razón por la que me odio por lo que te hice en el pasado. Es la razón por la que eh intentado protegerte de todo lo que ocurre aquí en beacon hill. Siempre serás mi hijo para mí. — observo la misma foto que stiles. — Nuestro hijo.

Stiles ignoro la voz dolida del sheriff — ¿Como es que mataste a mi padre si era un ser inmortal?

— "Inmortal" es solo un término dado a lo invencible por el hombre. Tu padre murió por su propia arma, un arma especial, su propia arma.

—"LA ESPADA" pensó Stiles.

El teléfono sonó pero ambos dejaron que entrara la contestadora

— La familia Stilinski — una risa sarcástica resonó en el aparato. — Stilinski… se que estas ay… Oh, ¡vamos! Stilinski contesta necesitamos negociar algo. Tengo a tu eterna enamorada aquí. Sabes — se escucho el alarido de una mujer del otro lado — no esta nada cómoda.

— ¿Quien es el?. Pregunto el sheriff.

— ¿usted no lo sabes? — Pregunto Derek empezando a pensar que el sheriff sabe mas de lo que aparentaba saber.

— Stiles… la muñequita rubia con garras me dijo que tu lo tienes.

— "Erica" — el nombre callo en la mente de ambos jóvenes.

— Tienes algo que quiero y lo quiero ahora o tu amiga muere y créeme no será una muerte bonita auque quizás haga un cuadro con su sangre. El rojo es muy pintoresco.

Derek tomo el teléfono — ¡¿quien eres?! ¡¿que quieres?!

— Te falto ¿A quien tienes? tú no eres Stiles. No. No… no lo eres. — canturreo el final. — Pásame con él. — Ordeno.

— ¿Que mierda quieres con Stiles?. Derek presentía que no era un buen momento para darle el teléfono a Stiles. Pero cuando iba a mandar a la madre al tipejo. Stiles le quito el teléfono de las manos. Derek le miro sorprendido

— Escúchame bastardo. Si tocas a Erica juro que arrepentirás lo poco que reste de tu existencia.

— Niño no sabes con quien hablas.

— Y me importa un bledo saberlo. Tengo lo que quieres.

— lose

— Dime ¿Dónde? Y ¿Cuándo? — Derek sentía que estaba en una especie de hoyo negro o en otra dimensión. ¿Desde cuando Stiles actuaba así?. Desde cuando era tan seguro y esa voz era tan malditamente sexi.

* * *

— Giles ¡ya cálmate! el insultado debería ser yo.

— ¿Tu? Yo soy el que estaba encadenado, con el trasero en el aire. Xander.

— Si pero, yo tuve que verlo. Necesitare años de sesiones con psicólogos para quitarme esa horrible visión. Bueno, ya dejando ese tema. ¿Que tienes para mi Connor?.

— Tres hombres y una mujer de entre 30 y 20 años. Uno de ellos llevaba una espada en la mano. En el mango de la espada sobresalían dos colmillos.

— ¿Dónde?.

— Entre la quinta. Y router a tres cuadras de el aeropuerto. Lorne me dijo que unos muchachos lo comentaron en el club.

— Fue una gran idea de Ángel ponerle un club aquí. — Dijo Xander.

— Solo espero no tener que cantar.

— pero si cantas adorable Faith.

— Vete al diablo.

— Por cierto fe tú por casualidad no tomaste mis lentes….

— ¡Yo! ¿Por que tomaría esas porquerías tuyas?. no me ofendas Giles no soy una ladrona.

— No claro que no… — Connor se gano un golpe fuerte en su hombro. — auch.

— Cállate, ni siquiera te duele ¡baboso!.

El teléfono de Connor vibró.

— Es Lorne.

— Contesta.

— Si, Lorne, ¿Cuándo? Si. OK gracias.

Connor miro seriamente a todo el grupo. — vio a uno de los sujetos. Un tal rock. Hablaba por teléfono con otro sujeto sobre un lugar de encuentro acordado.

— ¿Dónde?.

— El bosque. Alas afueras del pueblo.

* * *

un auto freno frente a la casa de Stiles. Stiles se dirigía a su shepp para buscar lo que ellos querían. caminaba detrás de Derek el cual miraba molesto al resto.

— ¿Por que tardaron tanto?.

— Hubo un problema. — contesto Isaac — Un sujeto nos intercepto camino aquí. Boyd esta herido. Lydia y Jackson se quedaron con el. aunque te sorprenda Ethan y Aiden nos ayudaron.

— Todos contra una persona. No puedo creerlo ¿bananin y bananon ayudándolos'. Esto me gusta cada vez menos.

— Ese sujeto era muy fuerte Derek.

— Dejemos eso de lado ahora Scott, tengo que ir a…

— No pueden ir. Deja esto a la policía Hale. — Derek se giro a mirar al sheriff detrás de el. — tú ya tienes suficientes problemas con la ley.

— Mire señor — le apunto con el dedo en el pecho. — esta es mi familia y yo me encargo de ella. — Scott rodó los ojos.

— Stiles no debe ir. Es peligroso no sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

— ¿Y usted lo sabe?.

— No, exactamente.

— Déjese de juegos, no sea un maldito ¡idiota!

Alison noto la mirada de Scott buscando por todos lados algo. Y supo de inmediato lo que era. Así que simplemente hizo lo que Scott tardaba en hacer. preguntar — ¿Donde esta Stiles? — Derek aparto la mirada del sheriff para buscar a Stiles. Todos empezaron a buscarlo alrededor.

— Bueno Derek ¿Donde esta Stiles?. — Scott estaba muy preocupado no había visto a Stiles desde el día que se fue corriendo a ver a Lydia.

— ¡Diablos!.— no podía sentir a Stiles. — Debemos irnos.

— ¿A dónde? — pregunto Isaac.

— Al bosque. Erica fue secuestrada.

— ¿Qué? Boyd nos dijo algo pero dijo que secuestrarían a la madre de Erica. Pero quien pudo haber sido capas. — ¿Como es que Erica no se defendió?. Pregunto Alison sorprendida.

— Debio ser una trampa. Usaron a su madre como señuelo en medio de un lugar publico. — respondió Isaac. Sabiendo que Derek les había prohibido transformarse en publico.

— Que tiene que ver Stiles en esto. — pregunto Scott.

— Pregúntale a su papito. — Miro a el sheriff.

— Yo iré por Stiles.

— Yo tanbien. — usted quédese aquí sheriff. — Dijo Scott al ver como este cargaba su revolver. — Créame somos mas que unos adolescentes.

— Scott. Se, mas de lo que crees Sobre ustedes. Iré por Stiles.

Un golpe seco resonó — tenia que hacerlo. No puede ir, seria peligroso. — Alison le había aplicado un golpe en la nuca provocando el desmayo.

— Debo recordarme no hacerte enojar. — Scott y Alison se sonrieron.

— ¡Ay! por favor déjense de babosadas, si.

— Bueno, iremos todos los concientes. — Dijo Alison.

— No. podría ser una trampa. Irán si pero quiero que esperen un poco. ustedes serán el plan "B" si algo sale mal. OK. — todos asistieron.

— tu Alison te quedaras con el sheriff. Los demás quédense atentos cerca del bosque.

— De acuerdo. Solo… trae a salvo a ambos.

— lo are. — Derek golpeo el hombro de Scott tranquilizándolo. Y salio corriendo de allí. muy cerca de ay estaba su auto aparcado.

— Alison cuídalo. — Dijo Scott alzándolo y metiéndolo dentro de la casa, para luego salir hacia el auto de Isaac y irse detrás de Derek.

* * *

— ¡Que rápido! — Stiles. Observo sorprendido donde se hallaba. Después de tocar la espada había ansiado con todas sus fuerzas llegar a ese lugar. Con unos simples movimientos. Se había trasportado hasta allí. Quizás allí encontraría muchas respuestas.

— Pero mira nada mas quien esta aquí… ni que lo hubiera deseado. cosa que hice realmente.

— Demonios. ¿Tu aquí?.

— ¡hola amor!. también te extrañe. Mi chanchito hermoso

— Ya deja de llamarme así. Y dime ¿donde tienes a Erica?.

— Erica ¿quien es erica?.

— Mira seas quien seas.

— Spike cariño… llámame Spike auque — se acerco lentamente a Stiles, el sonido de sus pasos crujiendo contra las hojas de los árboles — puedes decirme como quieras cuando…

— ¡oye! aléjate ¿que haces? — Stiles estaba acorralado de un momento a otro contra uno de los árboles que se hallaba a sus espaldas minutos antes.

— terminando lo que empezamos.

No era su vos al teléfono, no es el. — pensó.

— ¿Quieres matarme? Por que ahora no es un buen momento. Y además traigo una espada y tengo muchos deseos de golpear a alguien y créeme tu me irritas lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Se removió escapando de Spike mientras movía la espada enfrente de el. Con movimientos suaves. sin atacar. Solo en guardia.

— Mi cochinito tiene espada. ¡Que lindo!. Me gusta jugar antes de la acción.

— mi nombre es Stiles maldita sea. No entiendes esta cosa es muy peligrosa. Dentro de poco no seremos los únicos aquí y si quieres morir…

De un ágil movimiento Spike alejo la espada que le apuntaba minutos antes apretando con su mano la mano de Stiles. Stiles intentaba tomar de nuevo el control en ella. pero cuando Spike volvió hablar lo había desarmado por completo

Moriré si no pruebo de tus labios. — Un beso fugas golpeo contra los labios de Stiles. Spike se separo respirando entrecortado mirando a Stiles como si hubiera descubierto algo en el.

Stiles le miro de la misma manera con la respiración entre cortada también. entre sorprendido y cautivado, su mano izquierda la cual estaba libre se elevo asta la nuca de Spike y lo atrajo hacia el para devorarle lentamente los labios. Spike no se separo, ambos tenían una lucha con sus lenguas.

en el bosque solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus bocas alejándose y chocando una y otra vez. Con desesperación.

Continuara….

No me maten :S merezco vivir. Xd.


	7. Chapter 7

Ambos se encontraban besándose en el medio del bosque rodeados de árboles.

— No… — pensó, mientras mil sensaciones corrían sobre sus labios. El amaba a Lydia y de no amarla. Estaba mas que seguro qué no le atraerían los de su mismo sexo.

— ¡No! — Intento separarse alejándose un poco de él. — no puedo… ¡no debo! Yo… — Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose demasiado confundido.

Spike lo tomo de una de sus manos temiendo perderle nuevamente, consiguiendo jalarlo contra su cuerpo. Para luego apretarlo un poco mas contra él.

—Solo un beso mas — murmuro sobre sus labios el peliblanco sujetando su rostro con su mano libre, casi como una suplica —Solo uno, te lo prometo.

La cabeza de Stiles lo traiciono y asistió cuando su boca quería decir "No" . Spike no le dio tiempo a sus dudas. lo agarro fuerte de la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo y una de sus manos subió por su espalda, eliminando la minima distancia que pudiera haber entre ellos, esta vez era Spike quien lo sujetaba de la nuca, quien llevaba el beso a su gusto y forma. apenas sus labios volvieron a juntarse, Spike introdujo su lengua dentro de la de Stiles provocando una y mil explosiónes dentro de su estomago, la piel del pelinegro se erizo. Era una sensación única, sus lenguas juntándose. comenzaron a jugar, cada roses era perfecto. el beso seguía… provocando qué Spike rozará su labio inferior para succionarlo dentro de su boca, de ahí lo dejo escapar para morderlo lentamente para que no doliera pero que le hiciera sentir placer, un placer marcado solo por él. sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta donde comenzaba su trasero y sentío la dureza de Spike creciendo entre ambos. Regresándole a la realidad

— aaah! — dejo escapar Stiles. Alejando sus labios de Spike. sintiendo ese cosquilleo intenso que le pedía mas y más por todo su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo su cabeza que se debatía entre mil cuestiones por segundo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Spike tenia los ojos brillantes llenos de pasión, .Stiles recorrió sus facciones para luego terminar admirando los finos dulces y suaves labios de Spike y no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior ante las sensaciones pasadas

—me encanta — dijo el peliblanco, en voz baja pero no tanto como para que Stiles no lo escuchara.

—¿Qué cosa? — preguntó sin dejar de mirarle, esa mirada que le hacía sentir deseado.

—La manía estúpida que tienes de morderte los labios — el sonrió.

— Déjate de tonterías. — Spike sonrío ante el cambio de actitud de Stiles que había dejado de sonreírle para fruncir el seño y alejando esta vez sus cuerpos uno del otro. acomodándose disimuladamente su ropa. — Hasta hace unos minutos no sabias ni mi nombre, Ni me conoces.

Spike quiso acortar la distancia nuevamente para besarle, pero ni siquiera logro robarle un rose.

—Fue solo un… un "eso" — hizo una mueca con sus labios (parecía una trompita de patito) , en eso quedamos ¡OK! – se apresuro a decir Stiles. lo miro a los ojos sintiéndose torpe y nervioso — solo un "be… "eso" .— volvió a repetir Stiles. mientras intentaba hacérselo creer a el mismo.

— Un "eso" — dijo Spike formando las comillas invisibles con sus dedos. atragantándose las carcajadas que luchaban por salir. — Un eso… acaso, mordí tanto tus labios que ya no puedes pronunciar la "b" — se burlo — cariño a "eso" se lo llama ¡beso!

Empezó a caminar por el bosque ignorando al peliblanco que le seguía idiotizado.

— Pensé que nunca más volvería a verte. — Stiles no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo dicho por el peliblanco.

— Yo pensé lo mismo. Pero al parecer eres un maldito psicópata pervertido.

Una risa Suave y autentica fue arrancada del peliblanco, sorprendiendo al mismo dueño. — No, no me refiero a "ahora". Ya lo entenderás. Solo, será cuestión de tiempo.

Stiles se giro para mirar a la cara a Spike.

En la mirada del vampiro ya no había pasión, ni fuego, ahora veía añoranza. Stiles se sentía extraño, ese sujeto era una incógnita para él.

Spike solo le sonrío provocando el sonrojo en Stiles. Quien prefirió darle la espalda nuevamente para seguir caminando.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó al ver que Stiles se alejaba de el.

— ¡Ya te dije! ¡vine por algo importante! — se sintió apenado de haber olvidado a Erika por sus malditas hormonas enloquecidas. Al menos Erika no lo sabría, si no le arrancaría las viseras lentamente o peor aun… usaría sus pelotas como aretes.

— ¡Oh! ¡¿Por mi?!

— Oh… Si. claro. ¡sueña! Ni siquiera recordaba tu existencia.

— Te haces el difícil, pero me gusta lo difícil… — suspiro molesto al ver lo ignorado que estaba siendo. — Dime que buscas.

— Deja de retrasarme quieres… es algo importante. Y punto.

— No parecía muy importante hace unos minutos…

— ¡¿Podrías callarte?!.

— ¿Por qué? ¿me ganaré un premio si lo hago? — dijo estirando al final de la frase sus labios

Volvió a girarse totalmente escandalizado, intento discutir lo dicho por Spike. Debía pararlo antes que lo demás se enterasen de su pequeño derrape. — mira… — las palabras murieron al intentar mirarlo fijamente. Pero simplemente no podía, no sabia que mierda decir. camino de un lado al otro delante del peliblanco sin ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba el vampiro, él cual lo miraba con una sonrisa patente en el rostro, Stiles se paso una mano por la cabeza para luego mirar de reojo a Spike.

— Eso… — sus manos empezaron a moverse torpemente delante de su rostro, señalando sus labios y los del peliplateado. — eso… "eso" no volverá a pasar. — sentencio seriamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — fingió demencia.

— Sabes… a lo que me refiero.

— No se de que hablas. Soy malo con los juegos de palabras. — cuando Stiles iba a reclamar observo la mirada seria que el peliblanco le regalaba a lo que sea que estaba a sus espaladas. — ¡mierda!.

Stiles se giro para observar a un sujeto extraño vestido con una tunica azul y un pañuelo rojo envuelto en la cabeza, con una pequeña lagrima del mismo color del pañuelo pegada en su frente.

Estaba a unos cincuenta metros de ellos y aun así parecía estar tan cerca.

— Lamento la interrupción. Pero, la perra estaba un poco inquieta.

El tipo dio un paso hacía el costado permitiéndole a stiles observar a una Erika que se hallaba sentada en el suelo con los pelos enmarañados y las ropas sucias. con un collar con pequeñas tachas hacia dentro, las cuales lastimaban su fino cuello. Stiles observo con atención, las heridas abiertas en la piel de la joven.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! — stiles se apresuro unos pasos hacia el sujeto pero Spike leyó sus movimientos y fue mucho mas rápido poniéndose delante protegiendo a Stiles.

— Espera… Stiles. — miro de reojo a stiles y luego al sujeto parecido a un musulmán delante de él con el cabello rubio atado en una trenza larga que llegaba asta su rodilla. — ¿Qué quieren? — Dijo logrando sentir la presencia de más personas escondidas alrededor.

— él sabe lo que queremos. — Stiles, se tenso ante la mirada acusadora que el sujeto le regalaba.

— No se los daré — apretando la espada en su mano. — no si no sueltan a Erika.

— De todas formas no se la darás… — Se giro y miro seriamente a stiles. — no sabes lo que desean hacer con ella.

— No tengo otra opción.

— Siempre hay otra opción — le sonrío. — confía en mi

El sujeto hizo aparecer un sable de hoja ancha delante de el y la dirigió al cuello de Erika.

— La matare, si no me lo das. Este sable esta… — stiles pensaba. "_No lo digas, no lo digas" _— envenenado con acónito

— ¡Carajo! Lo dijo.

— Mi nombre es Frank

— Bueno… Frank. —Dijo Spike caminando lentamente hacia el sujeto — veras, me importa un pito si tu nombre es Frank, o pete, o punki de todas formas te mandare al infierno. Mándale saludos a mi madre si la vez. — Spike salto sobre el hombre, pero una barrera lo hizo rebotar como una pelota de playa contra un árbol.

— ¡Demonios! — mascullo molesto levantándose de un salto — ¿Qué fue eso?

— Una barrera, ¿qué, acaso no la viste?.

— tú puedes verla. ¡Joder! lo hubieras dicho antes ¡demonios! Siento que me patio una mula.

— ¡oye! No me culpes, no sabia lo que era.

— ¿Cómo diablos me acercare a él si tiene una barrera? — Miro a Stiles y recordó el pequeño detallito que llevaba en su mano. — préstame tu espada — Paso cerca de stiles y quiso sujetar la espada. Pero esta le dio una fuerte descarga haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo con sus manos humeando. — Huh! Huh! ¡Quema! ¡quema! — fulmino a Stiles con la mirada. — ¡Que rayos!

— lo siento, Yo… no quise.

Una voz en la mente de stiles le hablo — No dejes, que ese asqueroso vampiro me toque. — Stiles soltó la espada del susto pero esta antes de caer al suelo volvió a su mano, stiles intentaba en vano quitársela.

Frank miraba incrédulo a ambos sujetos frente a él. — no puede ser… son unos inbesiles.

— ¡Stiles! — Grito una voz a lo lejos. — los ojos de Stiles se enfocaron hacia la voz.

— Derek… — dejo escapar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. — Te estabas tardando.

El entusiasmo de stiles no paso desapercibido para Spike que automáticamente fulmino con la mirada a Derek.

Derek dio un gran salto quedando justo frente a Stiles, lo tomo de la camiseta y lo miro bastante enojado. — ¡Me puedes explicar que mierda haces aquí! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¡imbesil!

— llego el cachorro gruñón … ¡genial! — mascullo molesto el peliblanco.

— Si te molesta mi presencia ¡puedes irte al infierno!. — Ambos empezaron a acercarse uno al otro. Spike se irguió un poco mas sintiéndose por primera vez mas pequeño que otro.

— Donde él este — apretó los dientes mientras señalaba a stiles a un costado el cual se encontraba tan rojo como un tomate y espesaba a sentir que las piernas le temblaban al ver la mirada que Derek le dirigía. — Yo estaré.

— has lo que quieras. — gruño transformándose y dirigiendo su mirada a donde se hallaba Erika.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? De haber sabido que Erika se mantendría callada así lo hubiera hecho antes. ¿Dónde conseguiste el collar? En el mismo lugar donde compraste tu atuendo de segunda.

— ¿quieres uno…? ¿para que? Cuando corte tu cabeza ya no lo necesitaras.

Derek Reacomodo sus músculos. — chistosito. Eh…

— Lastima que es rubio… — la mirada de — ¿por que? — Qué Derek le regalaba le hicieron continuar. — siempre quise patear el trasero de Apu — Derek siguió sin entender. Spike rodó los ojos con incredibilidad. — Oh, ¡vamos! nunca as visto los Simpson.

— ¡eres un, idiota! — escupió el suelo a un costado y luego miro la sombra que aparecía detrás del tal Frank — ¡valla! pero si cada vez somos mas…

— Me encargo del perro sarnoso Frank. — suspiro el hombre musculoso. — O del niño bonito.

— has lo que quieras… solo recuerda lo que nos advirtió el jefe. Rock

— si… ¡si! OK. — murmuro — la luna roja…

— ¡Oye! el niño bonito ¿soy yo? — Pregunto Spike con sorna.

La maza muscular de rock empezó a crecer y ahora era lo copia de Hulk solo que en negro.

— ¡mira! un Hulk de chocolate.

— Spike ¡cierra la puta boca!.— grito. — esto no me gusta nada. — pensó.

—Parecen niños. — bufo molesto Stiles.

Pequeño adelanto pronto subiré mas. Mi Internet anda muy feo


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son míos… no tengo tanta suerte, por dios.

COLMILLOS: IGUAL A SANGRE.

CAPITULOS ANTERIOR…

— Me encargo del perro sarnoso Frank. — suspiro, el hombre musculoso. — O del niño bonito.

— Has lo que quieras… solo recuerda lo que nos advirtió el jefe. Rock

— Si… ¡si! OK. — murmuro — la luna roja…

— ¡Oye! el niño bonito ¿soy yo? — Pregunto Spike con sorna.

La maza muscular de rock empezó a crecer y ahora era lo copia de Hulk solo que en negro.

— ¡Mira! un Hulk de chocolate.

— Spike ¡Cierra la puta boca!.— grito. — esto no me gusta nada. — pensó.

—Parecen niños. — bufo, un molesto Stiles.

* * *

ACTUALMENTE.

— Piensas esconderte detrás de tu caparazón toda la noche. Tortuguita. — Dijo Spike acercándose a Frank el rey de los campos de energía invisible, Y otros artilugios.

Sin pestañear elevo su mano hacia ella, provocando que una ventisca que salía de la palma, empujara a Erika a varios metros lejos de él. causando varios golpes en ella al impactar sobre el suelo asta quedar inmóvil. Stiles grito su nombre pero al perecer Erika estaba muy débil para responderle.

Luego de sonreír por el daño causado en la joven, movió el sable suavemente, Stiles no sabia si sus ojos le estaba jugando chueco o realmente veía al sujeto cortar el aire.

— Ten cuidado Spike.

— Tranquilo, se lo que hago. — dijo con autosuficiencia mientras enderezaba la solapa de su tapado de cuero largo. Mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa engreída a un Derek que gruñía por lo bajo al notar el acercamiento de Spike con Stiles.

Derek solo deseaba golpear algo.

veamos, ¿que es lo que tienes?— dijo Frank retando a Stiles.

Y entonces Stiles salio corriendo en dirección a Erika que se hallaba desmallada en el suelo, Intento acercarse a ella para despertarla y ver sus heridas, pero no era idiota. Podía ver el campo de energía que Frank había puesto sobre ella. Recordó la espada y lo que Spike quería hacer con ella.

La tomo con ambas manos y justo donde veía las hebras brillantes de aquel campo de energía. Empuño la espada, atacando con toda su fuerza.

— AHHH! — Stiles podía sentir un dolor inmenso calando hondo en cada articulación de su cuerpo. como si, La espada absorbiera su energía.

— **Tienes que darme tu sangre. **— Dijo la voz proveniente de la espada. — **Soy ****Kurgan,**** mi señor… no me tema. Estoy aquí para guiarle. Confié en mi.**

— Como, confiar en algo que desconozco.

— **Las almas perdidas saben reconocerse.**

* * *

Frank movía su espada provocando un remolino de viento eléctrico dirigiéndolo directo hacia Spike pero justo cuando este creyó esquivarlo. el remolino se volvió una extensión de su sable convirtiéndose en un látigo, y cada ves que Spike se movía el látigo lo rozaba o lograba impactar en él, quemando su piel.

— ahgg!.

* * *

— No soy, quien quieres que sea.

— **Tu perteneces a un clan.**

— No pertenezco a ningún clan. Ayudo a mis amigos, voy al secundario, como basura y mi pasatiempo es ver peliculas xxx, no soy un héroe.

— **No se. si lo seas, Solo se que alguien debe detener a tu hermano. **

— ahmm...— La sorpresa invadió a Stiles.

— **Esta espada es el único legado de tu verdadero padre. Y el deseaba que la tuviera aquel que luchara por el bien de tu pueblo. Dime… eres esa persona, Stiles**. — Stiles se quedo callado aun apretando la espada contra la barrera.

— Me hablas como si yo fuera Moisés — Dijo irónicamente y prosiguió. — moviendo su barita haciendo cruzar a su pueblo el mar rojo.

Kurgan ignoro lo dicho por Stiles— **Él le hizo esto a tu amiga. Y seguirá asta que obtenga la espada o barita como quieras llamarle. **— Stiles Revoleo los ojos con fastidio, demasiado era soportar el dolor que sujetar la espada le provocaba como para discutir con alguien que no podía ver**. **— **Sin importarle a quien deba sacar de su camino. Y créame, no es un cuento rosa lo que quiere crear con migo.**

No podía ser un cobarde, ni tampoco ignorar la responsabilidad que se le había dado. Tenia que salvar a Erika y cumplir con la promesa que le habia hecho años atras... aunque hallan sido niños, en ese tiempo.

Ahora, estaba seguro de lo que haría.

Stiles movió sus manos del mango de esta, hasta el filo. Entonces, mientras apretaba sus parpados con fuerza también oprimía la espada entre sus manos, la sangre de Stiles empezó a deslizarse sobre el filo y luego sobre la barrera. Despertando los sentidos de Derek Y Spike.

— **Buena decisión muchacho.**

— ¡Stiles! — gritaron ambos ala vez. Y en el descuido Recibiendo los ataques dirigidos por sus contrincantes.

— ¡Demonios!.— grito el peliblanco.

— ¡Maldición! — gruño el morocho.

— AHH!… El ardor en sus manos era insoportable. Pero aun a si resistió hasta que el campo de energía desapareció. Stiles volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire y sin quitar la vista de Erika se acerco hacia ella. Pero antes de alcanzarla con sus manos.

Sintió una extraña sensación a su espalda.

— stiles. ¡cuidado! — grito Derek sin poder correr a socorrerlo con rock cortándole el paso.

— Concéntrate perrito o te matare demasiado rápido para mi gusto. — dijo Rock. Provocando aun mas la furia de Hale.

En ese mismo momento Una espada voló justo en dirección a stiles. él cual se giro para interceptar el ataque quedando de espaldas a Erika. logro bloquear el ataque con su espada.

Ambas centellaron al contacto de una con la otra. Stiles noto que era casi idéntica a la suya con los colmillos dibujados en el mango.

— **¡KUROCHI!**.— Grito una voz a lo lejos. Y la espada que lo ataco, regreso volando en reversa hacia su dueño.

Escucho los aplausos a lo lejos.

— **¡bravo! ¡bravo!. Y yo que pensé que mi hermanito era un pusilánime, idiota.**

Stiles solo siguió aquella voz. vio a un hombre escondido entre las sombras recargado, justo sobre la rama de un árbol. — **Realmente encantador. **— Stiles siguió sin decir una palabra. Solo observaba.

— **Ahora, comienza el juego de verdad. **— Dijo con una vos menos irónica y mas seria.

Derek recibía los ataques de Rock. Lo golpeaba con el puño izquierdo pero era interceptado nuevamente por el grandullón. como podía ser posible que el tipo siendo tan grande se moviera tan rápido como el.

— ¿Quien eres tu?

— **Sabes, la misma pregunta me hice… cuando te conocí hace dos años atrás. Claro esta… tu nunca me viste. De haberlo hecho. Estoy casi seguro que no me desconocerías hermanito.**

— mhmm..— stiles no estaba seguro, qué sucedía pero cuando la imagen se acercó a la luz de la luna brillante. Pudo ver el rostro. De el mismo…

— Tu… tu. — tartamudo. sin palabras que decir y demasiado impresionado para buscar alguna en su blanda cabecita.

— **Soy tu hermano gemelo. Stiles, es un espantoso disgusto el concerté.**

— Lo mismo digo. — trato de no dejar ver lo sorprendido que estaba. La vida de muchos estaba en juego — Que haz hecho… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.¿Por que ahora?

— **Firmo el contrato, destruyó mi pasado y obtengo lo que debió ser mío desde un principio… esa espada.**

—Dejas el tren de la felicidad— dijo irónicamente stiles.

— **¡****Mírame! Y ¡mírate!. soy lo que deseo ser mientras que tu das pena.**

— Acaso, me queje con tigo por dar pena. — stiles se levanto poniéndose delante de el cuerpo de Erika protegiéndola. Mientras aquel reflejo de él mismo, bajaba de un salto de aquel árbol sin quitar los ojos de Stiles. — Soy feliz dando pena. a si consigo lo que quiero. Si no me crees, pregúntale a Scott. O Derek es fiel testigo de ello.

— **suena... interesante pero prefiero acabar contigo ahora.**

— Como, y sin presentarte. Mama no te enseño modales.

Stiles estaba seguro que el tipo vestido de negro delante de el había gruñido en respuesta. Irónico y el vestido de blanco. Parecía película de Matrix.

— **Mi nombre es IAN. IAN MACGLEGAR.**

— Valla.. — Silbó stiles… — sabes prefiero quedarme con mi apellido adoptivo, pega mas con mi nombre.

* * *

Lejos de ahí en la casa de Stilinski.

Alison se encontraba con los nervios enloquecidos. Por alguna razón, presentía que algo estaba mal.

Preparo te para cuando el padre de stiles despertara en aquel sillón. Entonces sintió una sensación rara y escucho los tablones de la escalera rechinar. Rebusco sus flechas y arco que había dejado a un lado de ella. Y empezó a caminar lentamente de la cocina asta la sala de Stard. Ya preparada para disparar su flecha a lo que sea que estuviese allí.

* * *

— Si la quieres, ven por ella. — dijo stiles moviendo sus dedos en señal de que se acercará.

Ian sonrío de lado. — **no perderé mi tiempo con tigo. Prefiero que ella se haga cargo de ti. **— stiles no tubo tiempo de reaccionar a las palabras de Ian. stiles solo pudo girarse sobre sus pies, Erika se abalanzo sobre el. Con sus garras apretándole los hombros de Stiles. El cual intentaba inútilmente quitársela de enzima.

Los ojos de Stiles brillaron cambiando de color en el acto, provocando que Erika perdiera el equilibrio ante la sorpresa y dejando que Stiles Apoyara la espada sobre la frente de ella. provocando que esta le diera un shock eléctrico, lanzando la hacia atrás. Pero Erika volvió a ponerse en posición de ataqué. Stiles vio como su hermano desaparecía entre las sombras.

— Y esa, es la reunión familiar mas corta del mundo. Debería de estar en los record Guiness. Por ello. — Dijo en un murmullo, apuntando la espada hacia Erika. Esta le sonrió.

—¿que es lo que pretendes?— dijo stiles con la vos totalmente diferente ahora se encontraba muy molesto.

— **Solo estoy del lado que debo de estar.**

— Debí imaginar, que cambiar de bando... es muy tu estilo.

—**se que estas molesto, pero debo hacer esto stiles. tu no entenderías.**

—Entender ¿que hay que entender? deja esta estupidez. vuelve con nosotros… te ayudaremos.

—** ¿Ayudarme? ¿Con qué? Estoy mejor que nunca.**

—Sé… mírate. Erika ¡te a lastimado!. Estas toda golpeada.

**—¡Mírame, ahora!**— las heridas ya no estaban, era una mujer lobo después de todo. — **soy fuerte, ya no dependeré de ti, ni de nadie mas.**

* * *

En ese momento Boyd y Jackson junto con Lydia llegaron, habían intentado mantener calmado a Boyd. Pero el simplemente no podía dejar sola a Erika. Debía protegerla. Y cuando escucho a Lydia hablando con Allison, supo lo que debía hacer.

—Erika. ¡No lo hagas!. por favor regresa…— Boyd con el brazo vendado. Se lo había dislocado horas atrás en la pelea con el hombre látigo eléctrico "Frank" .

—**¿Boyd? Perdóname… pero tengo que hacerlo.**

—No, no… te estas destruyendo Erika.

—Mírate. Erika es una locura. ¿Que ganas ayudándolos?.— intento acorralarla Stiles. Podía ver lo confundida que estaba.

**— Tú no entiendes** — dijo dirigiendo su mirada cristalina a stiles.

**— Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Debo hacerlo!** —dijo. —**No, sabes… ya no sufro.**— pensó. — **Me ganare la libertad, el me lo prometió. ya no sufriré…**

Y aunque no era una frase entera, ni directa stiles al ver su mirada entendió a lo que se refería por que el se había sentido igual aquel Día que Lydia abrazo y beso a Jackson. llorando por que volviera a la vida, Llorando por que la amara.

— ¡patrañas!. Acabarais, con el mundo Solo por que no te di mi corazón.

La sorpresa en Erika fue latente. **— No, no es por eso**. — lo negó por su propio orgullo.

— ENTONCES ¿Por qué? .Las cadenas que él tiene sobre ti te mataran…

Erika ataco a stiles nuevamente . Stiles volvió a esquivarla.

* * *

Boyd intento acercarse pero una barrera se interpuso. — Esta pelea es entre nosotros, ustedes están de mas.— Grito el hombre de la túnica azul.

— ¡Vete al diablo!.— Boyd se transformo pero no soporto el dolor de su herida y callo de rodillas en el suelo. Jackson que venia detrás de él lo sujeto. Scott y Isaac llegaron detrás.

— ¿Que demonios sucede?. — Fue la voz de Scott.

— Erika quiere hacer puré de Stiles. — Dijo Isaac mirando como todos, hacia la dirección de Stiles y Erika que se movían en círculos calculando sus movimientos.

— Isaac empezó a caminar hacia adelante.

— ¡Espera, Isaac!. —Dijo Boyd aun en el suelo tomo una roca y la lanzó con fuerza. Está impacto contra el campo de energía y reboto golpeando justo en la frente de Jackson que fue el único que no se agacho para esquivar el impacto.

— ¡Auch!. — se quejo. — si hubiera sido Stiles pensaría que fue a propósito.

´— ¿Estas bien?.— Jackson, se giro ignorando la vos preocupada de Lydia.

— ¡te lo mereces por cabrón!.— pensó lidia y luego dijo entre dientes. — ¡Idiota!

* * *

—Estas… ¡mal! Erika… vuelve con nosotros. — Erika lanzo un puñetazo pero rápidamente stiles lo esquivó, Erika aprovecho ese movimiento para patear a stiles, sacándole el aire al pobre. Y luego ella con agilidad se lanzó al suelo y de una patada a sus piernas lograr tirarlo al piso.

**—OH, ¡por Dios!.— grito Lydia**

Erika se encontraba sobre stiles. ambos tomaron la espada del mango luchando por obtener todo el control sobre ella.— No crees... que hubiera sido mejor tener una cita.

— **Si, pero tu jamás me invitaste a una. **

— Tu nunca lo pediste. Estamos en el siglo ¿qué? 21 Las mujeres hacen todo. Stiles logro posicionarse sobre ella de un giro rápido.

—**Cállate y escucha ¡Dame la espada, Stiles!. Debes dársela a mi señor. **

— No. Tu, Vuelve a mi lado

—**Ya no te escuchare****— **Dijo escondiendo su rostro aun a si stiles sintió la humedad sobre su remera cuando las lagrimas caían. — **Ya no te amare, Ya no seré… nadie **

—¡Estas confundida! — Los ojos de Stiles volvieron a brillas calmando de alguna forma a Erika. — recuerdo cuando te conocí… te hallabas llorando en el departamento de policía. A si como ahora confundida y llena de dolor. Te pedí que me dieras la oportunidad de borrar tus lagrimas… y me dejaste hacerlo. Te cante esa tarde hasta que volviste a sonreír. Aunque sea un instante. Confiaste en mi entonces. ¡Confía ahora en mi!.

— **¡Perdóname! ¡stiles! ¡perdóname!.** — Grito tomando con las manos de stiles la espada apretándolas debajo de su cuello. Con solo oprimir un poco la espada, se clavaría en su cuello.

— ¡suelta la espada!

**—¡Déjame morir! ese debe ser mi final**

— Deja de decir estupideces ¡Erika!. ¡Él lavo tu cerebro!.

**—Tu hermano fue mi guía, el no me hizo daño… pero…**

—¿Un guía, Qué solo conoce el camino hacia la muerte?.

**—Y ese es mi destino. acaso, ¿no lo vez…? Liberare tu fuerza. Si, me matas con tu espada.** **necesita mas que tu sangre**.—Stiles se sorprendió ante las palabras. pero aun a si lucho por mantener lejos del cuello de Erika la punta de esta. Pero era demasiado difícil ella era muy fuerte. La impotencia empezaba a matarlo sabia que en cuanto ella aplicara mas fuerza, seria el fina... — **siempre fue mi destino morir. Derek lo sabe… **— Stiles lucho con sus fuerzas por no mirar a Derek. Pues temía la expresión podría ver en su rostro. negó con lagrimas en los ojos. — **Merezco morir… le eh dicho todo. Los eh dejado indefensos ante él. ¡Los traicione! ¡soy una traidora!**

—No, no… ¡no lo eres!

—**No podré liberarme, no me dejara en paz, si no me dejas ir.**

—Tú no quieres esto, ¡escucha! te conozco desde hace años ¡amas la vida!.

—**No, no quiero... Pero, me siento perdida en este manto de angustia y agonía. **— giro su rostro a un costado sin dejar de luchar con Stiles por obtener la espada. —**Boyd fue lindo conocerte… no me olvides.**

—¡Erika!— grito Boyd.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en Stiles. —**Déjame ir… déjame morir por ti, con mi muerte serás mas fuerte para luchar contra él.**

— Confía en mi Erika… te lo repito. Yo me encargare de mi hermano.

— **No es solo a tu hermano a quien debes enfrentar… hay algo mas poderoso que todos nosotros juntos.**

—Es inútil que decidas por mi… Mi camino ya lo elegí… y no dejare que nadie salga lastimado por esta cosa. Si debo destruirla. ¡lo are!.— Sentencio Stiles.

— **No puedes hacerlo**.— dijo consternada y de un momento a otro incremento su fuerza y se apuñalo la garganta.

La espada ingreso en la garganta de Erika.

—¡No!

—¡Erika!

Los gritos desgarradores se oían en el silencioso bosque. Los ojos de Stiles que se habían cerrado, se abrieron con temor para ver el peor final de aquella que fue su gran amiga.

la espada salio de la garganta de Erika salpicando de sangre a stiles.— KURGAN ¡AYUDAME!. — grito con las manos temblando, Y las lagrimas resbalando por su rostro.

* * *

— rock deja al perro, debemos irnos. ¡La luna roja! — dijo señalando al cielo.

— ¡Maldición! — mascullo la mole con molestia. — Ya casi lo tenia.

Ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

— La espada brillo y entonces… el cuerpo de Erika también la acompaño en su brillo. una gran luz cubrió a ambos, La herida en su cuello desapareció y no había marca alguna. Ella estaba desvanecida sobre el suelo, pero viva aun.

Stiles se quito de enzima de ella. Erika estaba sin su transformacion, Luego de escuchar como el corazón de Erika latía normalmente. Se relajo largando el aire que había retenido.

—El la salvo… —fuero los murmullos, qué esa noche oscura le regalaba.

— lo hizo en verdad… ¿como? — Dijo la voz de un Scott confundido.

— ¡Esta con vida! — dijo en un mormullo un aliviado Boyd antes de caer por completo, ya había resistido demasiado con las heridas que tenia. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, solo pudo pensar. — Esta con vida...

— Derek y Spike se hallaban agotados, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo y las ropas rasgadas.

Había sido una noche tensa y ahora debían volver a casa.

* * *

Un grupo se hallaba observando todo a lo lejos.

— ¿Por qué, No nos dejaste entrar en la pelea Xander?

— Por que, abecés aquel que observa una batalla obtiene mas información de sus rivales… Faith. —Xander se giro y camino lejos de la manada hale.

Mientras CONNOR le seguía si mucha importancia. Y faith se detenía para observar al joven rubio con el que había tropezado esa mañana. Isaac se giro sabiendo que lo observaban.

— Con qué hombre lobo eh… interesante. — Y luego siguió al resto de su grupo.

— todos se reunieron en el centro del bosque y justo cuando Stiles iba a levantar a Erika entre sus brazos Derek se apresuro poniendo su campera sobre la joven tapándola del frío y la elevo del suelo.

—Yo me encargo, tu estas cansado.

— Yo… ¿cansado? Podría jugar un partido de lacrosse en este momento.

Derek se acerco a Stiles con Erika en sus brazos.

—Stiles tus ojos… — dijo seriamente, muy cerca del rostro de Stiles.

— Que ¿Qué…? —dijo tragando grueso sintiendo su espacio personal Invadido por pura masculinidad. Y como evitar híper ventilar si solo podía sentir demasiado cerca, los brazos fuertes y el pecho desnudo de Derek delante de el.

— Tus ojos cariño, esta blancos. — Interfirió Spike pasando entre medio de ellos quitando la cercanía que Derek había logrado. Dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro de Stiles. Provocando que este te sonroje. Derek gruño a Spike y luego siguió caminando con Erika en sus brazos.

* * *

Ian entro dando un portazo y camino golpeando sus botines en el suelo con fuerza.

— creí haberte dicho que no quería que dañaras a la chica.

— tu la dejas luchando tus batallas, Y ¿yo soy el malo?.— pregunto cínica-mente el hombre sentado en el sillon individual en la sala de estar. El brillo de su sortija con una piedra azul deslumbraba a aquel que la mirara fijamente. Ian no era el caso.

Sabia el poder que aquel hombre tenia. Pero aun a si no se dejaba intimidar por él.

— Ella es de los hombres lobo. — dijo Ian dándole un motivo por su acción.

— ¿Y? eso significa que las heridas que le causamos no fueron tan graves.

—Pudiste haberla matado.

— crees, que eso me importa. No me digas que esa teen wolf ablando tu corazón… eso seria interesante.

Ian, sabia que no debía darle puntos débiles a aquel hombre. Y lo sabia por que a pesar de estar en el mismo equipo, Ian estaba en total desacuerdo con aquel que se hacia llamar **"EL JEFE"**. un talón de Aquiles seria su muerte.

— tranquilo Ian. Sabia que ella era basura como hale… no iba a matarla. Respeto nuestros tratos.— Ian en ningún momento quito su vista de los ojos rojos de aquel hombre.

— no me molesta el hecho que pudieras matarla. — debía demostrar fidelidad. — solo me molesta que no sigas mis reglas… no obtuve la espada y Stiles ya esta POR culminar su transformación. Pronto obtendrá su punto máximo de poder. Y sabes por que paso eso… — el hombre inclino un poco su cabeza, mientras tomaba un puro de la pequeña mesa a su lado, lo encendió cuidando detalle de no quemar su fino traje. — ´¿Por qué, eres un idiota? — dijo al fin aquel singular hombre mientras largaba un poco de humo por sus gruesos labios.

— No, el hecho de que su amiga estuviera apunto de suicidarse y la luna roja empezara justo hoy. Causo, que el muy bastardo activara la espada con la sangre de la chica.

—Y la chica sabia que eso sucedería.— Ian no esquivo la mirada calculadora de aquel hombre. — Será, que hay un traidor entre nosotros.

— será uno de los ineptos que trabajan para ti.

— No todos... son unos ineptos.

* * *

El sheriff Stilinski despertó sintiendo un pequeño dolor en la nuca.

— ¿qué fue lo que paso.?

— Señor, que bueno que despertó.

El sheriff se encontró con la sonrisa amable de Allison.

— Tome. — Dijo acercándole una taza de té.

— ¿Donde esta, Stiles?.

— los chicos fueron a buscarlo. No debe preocuparse — dijo cuando este se levanto apresuradamente buscando su arma y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

— Señor… ellos ya vienen en camino. Mejor vuelva y siéntese. creo que lo necesita — dijo acercándole nuevamente la tasa de te.

— Gracias… Alison que buena chica eres. — dijo tomando la tasa de te y sentándose con las manos temblándole un poco de los nervios de ver a Stiles de nuevo. — Quisiera que estiles tuviera la suerte de Scott y encontrara a alguien como tú. — el sheriff no pudo ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Allison de haberlo hecho desconfiaría de su amabilidad.

— Lamento haber sido tan maleducado minutos atrás.

— Descuide.

* * *

En la parte trasera de la casa Stilinski una chica luchaba intentando quitarse la cinta de la boca y las sogas de las manos mientras era acarreada sobre el hombro de un hombre demasiado fuerte como para pelear con el.

— Frank.

— ¿Qué rock? .

— Crees que Helen logre engañarlos. Crees… que noten el cambio de chicas.

— No lose Rock. Es su arte tomar el lugar de otras personas, ahora cállate y vámonos. Antes de que los cachorros lleguen.

— Puede que sientan nuestra presencia.

— No lo harán. Cubriré nuestro rastro.

DEJEN REVIEW. :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	9. Chapter 9

—"Lo celos pueden matarte" — palabras que había oído de su hermana mayor cuando ella era apenas una adolescente.

El pequeño Derek en ese momento no había entendido, lo que su hermana había querido decir con ello. Cuando fue creciendo y de pronto se encontró teniendo citas y saliendo con diversas chicas en una misma semana, jamás se le paso por la cabeza la frase de su hermana. Cuando creyó caer en el amor con Kate Argent. llego a meditarlo topándose en la conclusión de que si el no había muerto de amor tras su traición, mucho menos podría morir de celos.

Derek Hale ahora era mas que un chiquillo, mucho mas que un adolescente y realmente superaba lejos a un hombre común y corriente, Y dado que él jamás de los jamases sintió, sentía o sentiría celos de nada, NI NADIE. Seguía creyendo asta la fecha que solo eran cursilerías de niñas.

Quizás pareciera un poco arrogante al pensar a sí. Pero le importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensaran de él, o al menos. A sí era ásta antes de conocer a cierta "personita"

Y ahora esas palabras que retumbaban en su memoria através de los labios de su difunta hermana, parecían una profecía.

Casi podía escuchar a Laura reírse de él.

Derek podía ver como Spike observaba a stiles caminar, podía sentir como este buscaba su aroma y luego poco a poco intentaba acercarse mas y más al mas jovencito del grupo. él cual iba totalmente distraído caminando como sonámbulo por entre los árboles del bosque.

Su ceño se frunció y su labio inferior se contrajo provocando que sus propios dientes lo mordieran conteniendo la frustración. Un hilito de sangre fue la muestra latente de ello.

Sintió a Erika quejarse al sentir como la presionaba contra él… y todo eso era a causa de sus músculos contrayéndose ante la irritación, para no decir "celos" .

Resoplo tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea Spike revoloteando sobre stiles como una mariposa.

Deseaba con toda el alma, aplastar a esa mariposa.

—Stiles,"bebe"espera…

OH, si que realmente lo deseaba.

Intento distraerse, podía escuchar las quejas de Lydia sobre que "debieron aparcar el auto un poco más cerca"

A un costado de él. Scott y Isaac iban Observaban intrigados al peliplateado, y la cosa no terminaba ahí. podía escuchar los quejidos de Jackson unos pasos detrás suyo, quien llevaba a cuestas a un Boyd que apenas podía moverse con ayuda de sus propios pies, intentando ir al mismo compás que Jackson él cual parecía mas que nada arrastrarlo.

— Al menos… eres útil en algo — Fue el comentario mordaz de Lydia.

— Creí que a ti, cierta parte de mi cuerpo te habían sido bastante útil.— regalándole una media sonrisa a la chica que iba a su lado.

— Tu siempre dijiste que era buena actuando.

— ¿Quieres decir que fingías los orgasmos?

— No fue nada difícil hacerlo… dado el pequeñísimo tiempo que duraba eso que llamas "sexo" . — Lydia realmente Se sentiría mal por hacerle eso a Jackson delante de sus amigos. [Los cuales se taparon la boca tratando de evitar reírse en la cara de Jackson, sin duda los peores amigos]. Dije se sentiría. Por que realmente Jackson se estaba comportando como un grandísimo Patan con ella. — ¡Pero, por favor!, por supuesto que fingía.

— ¿También fingiste cuando en medio de la excitación, tiraste el jarrón de Meiji colección de tu madre mientras lo hacíamos en el desván? Aun recuerdo los gemidos fuertes que lanzaste.

Un silbido se escucho delante de ellos.

— No eran gemidos. "Había una enorme rata detrás de ti".

— OH, sisisi como digas.

— ¡aghh! eres un ¡inbesil!.— lo golpeo en el hombro pero al golpear su mano en el brazo de Jackson una de sus uñas se engancho en la campera de esté rompiéndose en el acto.

— Ahhy, ¡maldito seas!, Jackson. Me tardara una eternidad en crecer.

— Puede que ocurra un milagro. Gracias a ti... "A mi los cuernos me tardaron menos de un segundo en crecer" — Lydia bufo ante lo dicho. — Eso se llama kaar-maa Lydia.

— ¡púdrete! — Lydia se alejo a paso ligero y fue a ubicarse a un lado de Stiles. Jackson miro la acción con ojos asesinos.

— Stiles ¡enderézate! estas caminando corcuncho. Es malo para la espalda. Stiles escúchame. — Lydia odiaba que la ignoraran.

— Stiles… — se puso enfrente de Stiles. — Oh, ¡por dios! ¡Stiles! — Fue el chirrido de Lydia al verle lo que lo regreso a stiles de su meditación interna.

— Estas lleno de sangre. — tomo un pañuelo del bolsillo de su abrigo y empezó a limpiar el cuello de Stiles y parte de su rostro.

La sangre de Erika había saltado sobre él al clavarse la espada.

Lydia ignoro las miradas que recibía y con sus manos temblando remojo el pañuelo con su saliva y volvió a pasarlo sobre la piel de Stiles.

la sangre estaba casi seca. Stiles tomo la mano de Lydia deteniéndola torpemente.

— tranquila estoy bien. No pasa nada.

El rostro de Lydia no se aflojo muy por el contrario se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. — tus ojos están blancos… — murmuro. — Stiles, "que mierda esta pasando" .

— Ya te dije que estoy bien Lydia.

— Stiles. mírame a los ojos. — este siguió esquivando su rostro. — STILES MIRAME.

— Lo sujeto del rostro. — No puedes verme — dijo alarmada. — No puedes verme, tus pupilas están…

— ¡Si! puedo verte Lydia ¡cálmate! solo tengo la vista cansada apenas veo algunas sombras y márgenes. Pero veo…

— ¿Estas seguro? — lo vio asistir. Lydia resoplo un poco mas aliviada.

— ¿Preocupada por que no pueda seguir admirando tu belleza? Alzo una ceja fastidiando a Lydia.

— Lydia sonrío. — No, solo temía que te vistieras a un peor.

Stiles abrazo a Lydia mientras seguían caminando. Mas de un gruñido se sintió a sus espaldas.

— ¡oye!, Stiles ¿quien es el nuevo?

— Su nombre es Spike y es un vampiro.

— Woow… Tu si que sabes elegirlos. — Stiles no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque Lydia realmente se refería a los amigos.

— ájam… ni que lo digas — fue la única respuesta que salio de los labios de Stiles.

¡Ay dios! ¡al fin!— fue el grito de Lydia al ver los carros.

— Bueno. Ahora ¿como iremos? — fue la pregunta de Isaac.

— No pienso subir al auto de Jackson.

— Brincos dieras.

— No tienen de otra. Jackson tu llevaras a Lydia a su casa. — Derek no la quería un minuto mas cerca de Stiles.

— Estas bromeando.

Jackson fue ignorado por completo por Derek — Isaac tu y Scott llevaran a boyd y Erika a mi casa.

— Creo que debería ir con tigo. si tu llevas a Stiles. Después de todo Alison se quedo en su casa. — Y Eso Derek lo sabia bien. Sonrío internamente sabiendo por donde iba la cosa.

— AMM pero Isaac necesita que alguien lo ayude a bajar a Boyd y Erika. Debe hacerlo con cuidado ambos están agotados y boyd esta muy herido.

— Yo puedo manejar tu auto y llevar a los chicos. Si ellos quieren — fue la voz de Spike interrumpiendo.

— Nadie maneja mi auto. — fue la vos grave de Derek seguido de un gruñido.

— Mejor tu vienes con migo, no hagas enojar al jefe podría arrancarte la yugular. — ese fue Isaac apoyando una mano en el hombro de Spike.

— No le tengo miedo. Eh echo caer a mas grandes y feroces que él.

— Spike mejor ayuda a Isaac realmente te lo agradecería.— Le regalo una sonrisa cansada pidiéndole a spike que le entendiera.— Hoy fue una terrible noche para todos.

Bufo resignado — de acuerdo. Lo Hare por ti. — sonrío de lado y estuvo apunto de acercarse a Stiles para despedirse con un beso en sus labios pero justo en el instante que iba a llegar a el. Algo tan grande cómo un armario se coloco delante de el.

Derek se puso entremedio de los dos sonrío arrogante y le lanzo a Erika a sus brazos. tomando su chaqueta al mismo tiempo.

— aquí tienen — dijo sacando las llaves de su casa y lanzándose-las a Isaac.

Se giro y tomo a Stiles del brazo y lo metió a su auto. Cerro la puerta y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Spike que seguía parado con Erica a cuestas.

— Yo que tu, no tardaría tanto. El sol saldrá pronto. — Derek salto por encima del capot del auto y se subió a su auto. Scott sacudió sus hombros y entro en el asiento del acompañante dándole su espacio a stiles en la parte de atrás.

— HIJO DE PERRA. — Spike apretó su mano casi libre en un puño y se giro para caminar hacia el auto de Isaac.

Una vez que cada uno tomo su camino.

Lydia a regañadientes iba sentada a un lado de Jackson mientras ambos se insultaban y echan en cara, cada cosa que les molestaba del otro.

Isaac iba en su carro nuevo que parecía viejo. preguntándole cosas Spike tratando de sacarle información de manera sutil.

Derek iba mas que feliz.

Amaba a su manada por que habían actuado justo como el se lo había imaginado. Scott no se separaba ni a sol ni sombra de Alison era mas que obvio que querría ir con ellos. Eso dejaba patente a Isaac solo y "Bang" por lógica alguien debía ayudarle con los heridos. Era mas que sabido que si le decía a Jackson ¡salta! el lo aria. Y mas que seguro que no dejaría a Lydia sola con Stiles (lo cual compartía con Jackson) aunque se hiciera él superado, que ya no le importaba en absoluto la chica.

Todo había salido como quería. Ahora solo le faltaba interrogar a Stiles. Una vez que se deshiciera de Scott… ya se había quitado al cabeza de cebolla de encima el resto seria pan comido.

Mientras iban en el coche de Derek.

Scott miro de reojo a Stiles. Y suspiro al notar que no le estaba ayudando en nada a alguien que era como un hermano para el. Stiles siempre lo había estado apoyándolo en todo y el ni siquiera estaba enterado de lo que pasaba en la vida de aquel que llamaba hermano. Aun se sentía mal por olvidar avisar a Derek que cuidara de Stiles la noche anterior. Stiles tenia toda la razón en decirle que por su noviazgo con Alison lo tenia abandonado y no se preocupaba por nadie mas que ella. Pero como dividir a su corazón... de la amistad, de la manada y de los estudios. Últimamente te sentía muy presionado. pero todos lo estaban eso no era escusa el culpable era el mismo por no saberlo llevar.

Miro a Derek unos segundos y se sintió molesto. Por que había notado la cercanía que tenia ahora con Stiles, ahora compartían cosas que él no sabia.

Y eso lo irritaba.

por que Stiles era su amigo, su mejor amigo mas que amigo un hermano y solo él podía saber sus secretos mas profundos y al igual Stiles los suyos.

Vio una sonrisa escapar de los labios de Derek y por alguna razón un escalofrío paso por su espalda cuando esté le miro de reojo provocando un miedo en sus sentidos. No le agradaba esa sonrisa en el. — "¿Desde cuando Derek sonríe?"

—¿Te encuentras bien, Stiles?. —Pregunto Scott mirando a la parte trasera donde Stiles se encontraba recostando su cabeza en la ventanilla.

— Por décimo sexta vez, Scott ¡estoy bien! — casi gruño Stiles

— Solo preguntaba… que carácter— murmuro. Y entonces noto la sonrisa de Derek nueva mente asomándose y como este miraba de reojo a Stiles por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí.? —Pensó Scott. Con el seño fruncido.

— llegamos. — Derek bajo rápidamente y casi quito a Scott de un empujón cuando este intento abrir la puerta para ayudar a Stiles a bajar.

—Puedo solo. —Murmuro molesto Stiles.

—Escuche lo que le dijiste a Lydia. apenas puedes ver… a si que deja que te ayude. Si te tropiezas y lastimas. no quiero tener que arrastrarte luego.

Scott abrió y cerro la boca ante la imagen que veían sus ojos. "¿Eso era Derek preocupado por Stiles?" . —

— Derek no hace falta que lo hagas… yo puedo hacerl… — la mirada que Scott recibió no fue la mejor que le han dado. ¬¬ Definitivamente no lo fue.

Stiles fue hacia la puerta de su casa con un Derek muy cerca de el. Y un Scott mas atrás de ellos intentando entender que mierda pasaba.

Al abrir la puerta Stiles ni siquiera miro hacia su padre tanteo hacia las escaleras e intento subir Derek lo seguía intentando evitar que se lastimara.

— Stiles… ¿Qué paso por que estas ensangrentado? Pregunto el sheriff al verlo manchado de sangre y luego noto su mirada ¡que diablos te ah pasado!.

Suspiro cansado de toda la situación. — Estoy bien pa. Solo estoy algo cansado. Te importa si hablamos mañana. Bueno… mas tarde — dijo al notar que ya casi amanecía. Por el cantar de el gallo de la vecina.

— Gracias a Dios que estas bien.

— Ajam…

El sheriff miro a su hijo subir los escalones.

Los dejare solos, nuestra casa es su casa chicos debo ir a la estación ay algo que debo hacer.

— Stiles, estaré en la estación. cualquier cosa llámame ¿si? — Vio a Stiles asistir resoplo dolido y salio. No, sin antes decir. "cuídenlo" por favor.

Scott sintió como alguien se acomodaba en su brazo con una sonrisa. Realmente se sorprendió de no sentir a Alison cerca de él.

— "amor. me llevas a casa estoy agotada" dijo Alison con un puchero.

— eh.. Déjame ver a Stiles si necesita algo. — Dijo al ver a su amigo perderse en el piso de arriba.

— Tu amigo ya esta bien cuidado… queda a cargo de su padre y Derek. No crees que estorbamos. — dudo unos minutos mirando hacia el segundo piso — por favor.

— Su padre salio. lo acabas de escuchar.

— Pero volverá.

— Esta bien. Solo subiré un segundo y diré asta luego.

— Pero..

— Iré a despedirme de Stiles. Alison. — Dijo cortante empezando a subir las escaleras.

— De acuerdo. te espero en el auto — dijo con enfado.

— Stiles. estas seguro que estas bien. — escucho a Derek detrás de la puerta.

— Si, lo estoy no te preocupes puedo manejar esto.

— ¿Scott ya se fue…? no me extrañaría que lo halla echo sin despedirse.

Scott sintió una punzada en el corazón.

— No. Aun esta aquí.¿quieres hablar con el acerca de esto? Quizás él sea mas útil que yo. — fue Derek algo molesto por el hecho de que Scott fuera mas importante para Stiles de lo que él pudiera llegar a ser en su vida.

— No. Tu has sido suficiente apoyo. Gracias Derek realmente lamento molestarte con mis problemas em… familiares. Río algo sarcástico. — Irónico siempre quise un hermano. Y por eso hice a Scott mi hermano del alma. Ahora aparece este sujeto igual a mi pero seguramente mejor que yo. — Dijo algo tenso. — realmente soy un estorbo. Si no fuera por mi Erika… no…

— Erika estaría muerta — termino la frase Derek. — tu la salvaste stiles. Eres importante para todos para Scott como bien dices eres su hermano aunque no lleven la misma sangre. Y el resto te quiere por que sabes ganarte el cariño de las personas.

— ¡Dios! me Haras llorar " el gran Derek tiene corazón" seria buen titulo para un libro.

— Derek sonrío de lado. — todo lo que tiene que ver con migo es bueno. — Dijo arrogante.

— Díselo a mi espalda cada ves que me golpeas contra un muro, un árbol, los casilleros. espera que fue la ultima vez… un

— Una puerta

— Sonrío. Si, Creo que fue una — Stiles sujeto la parte inferior de su remera y la fue subiendo dispuesto a quitársela. — puerta

— ¿Qué haces? Dijo en un hilo de voz Derek observando la línea recta y la forma en que los músculos de el abdomen plano de Stiles se removían debajo de la remera que iba saliendo dejando ver la piel blanca y seguramente suave, muy suave debajo de está.

— Esta manchada de sangre. Vomitare si la tengo mas tiempo encima. — si, Stiles sabia romper un momento intenso.

— Derek tomo una remera de sobre el escritorio con los cachetes sonrojados y se la lanzo a Stiles. — Ponte esa. — Dijo al ver las Sejas enarcadas de Stiles. — Te.. Resfriaras si andas descubierto.

— Derek no seas tonto. — dijo lanzándola al otro lado de la cama. Esa esta usada además tengo que bañarme. Y quitarme esto de enzima.

— ¿como, demonios piensas bañarte si apenas puedes ver?

— ¿Que tiene eso que ver?

— Podrías caerte en la ducha.

— No soy un niño Derek. Además ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te obligué a bañarme y tallarme la espalda, ya has sido suficiente niñera mía por hoy.

— Derek estaba apunto de decir. ¿Y por que no? . No, se oía mal bañar a Stiles y mucho menos tallarle la espalda. Gracias a dios Stiles no lograba ver la cara sádica que Derek le regalaba a sus espaldas.

Un golpe se escucho en la puerta. Sacando a Derek del flujo de malos pensamientos que crecía en el.

— Stiles. Se puede.

— Pasa Scott. ¿Qué necesitas?

— Solo quería saber si estabas bien. — vio a Stiles rodar los ojos. — ¡Si! se que te lo eh preguntado un millón de veces Stiles. — dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama de este a un lado de su amigo. Pero me preocupas y lo sabes. — Derek se retiro unos minutos dejándolos solos.

— lo se Scott. Lose… Es solo que es irritante este cambio de papeles. Si mal no recuerdo soy yo el que siempre esta fastidiándote con esa pregunta.

Scott rió ante eso. — Es verdad sueles ser bastante irritante.

— Lo siento.

— No, yo lo siento. — Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles. — ¿quieres decirme algo.? — Lo vio negar.

— Estoy bien, enserio. Luego hablamos con el resto de la manada ¿si? — dijo guiñándole un ojo. — Realmente estoy agotado.

— De acuerdo pero llámame . Aunque sea solo por una uña rota como Lydia. — Ambos rieron. — Además… tienes que aplicarme eso de "CARIÑO" "BEBE" — vio a Stiles sonrojarse.

— voy a matar a Spike — murmuro Stiles.

— A si que ¿Spike? eh… — pico Scott.

— ya cállate. Mas tarde hablamos.

— alguien fue flechado por tu flecha de amor….

— eres un bastardo ¡ya vete! y déjame dormirrrrr — dijo tapando su rostro con sus manos y lanzándose boca a bajo sobre el colcho de su cama.

— ¡Esta bien!, ¡Esta bien! — rió. — Ya… Yaa le bajo. Descansa, nos vemos.

— Te quiero hermano. — dijo Stiles poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Scott y revolviendo su cabello.

— Y yo a ti Brother..— se levanto y salio de la habitación.

Volvió a abrir la puerta. — nos vemos ¡bebe!

— ¡Vete al infierno! Scott. — fue el grito de Stiles que lanzaba la almohada hacia la puerta.

Segundos después escucho el ruido del motor arrancando supuso que Derek se había ido con Scott…

Empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas la ropa para darse un baño y cambiarse. Derek vio a Stiles agacharse debajo de la cama.

Se acerco sigilosamente a él.

— ¿Qué buscas? — dijo a su oído cuando este se enderezó del suelo.

Stiles se asusto y de un rápido movimiento sujeto del cuello a Derek aun de espaldas y luego lo tomo de brazo que pasa sobre su hombro y se inclino en un ángulo ligeramente bajo para obligarle a inclinarse también. Derek intento instintivamente detener el movimiento, pero ya que su cuerpo está fuera de equilibrio al estar inclinado hacia delante. Fue en vano. Con Derek no pudiendo cambiar su peso al pie izquierdo, la pierna derecha de Stiles obstruyó el movimiento de Derek le hace así perder el equilibrio, siendo Derek volteado en un movimiento circular contra el piso.

Y a si Stiles derroto a Derek de un solo movimiento.

— ¿Qué carajo? ¿Como, demonios hiciste eso…? — dijo Derek con los ojos como platos igual que Stiles.

— Yo.. Yo lo siento me asustaste y no se… yo solo.. Lo siento Derek, lo siento. Fue sin querer… ¡lo juro! — dijo Stiles nervioso viendo a Derek mirándolo con una recreada y cruel sonrisa dibujada en los labios, acusadoramente aun recostado en el suelo.

Stiles camino unos pasos y luego estiro su mano para que Derek se levantara pero Derek lo sujeto fuerte de la muñeca para luego hacerlo caer al suelo aplicándole una llave que lo inmovilizo.

Ambos estaba sobre la alfombra. Derek sobre Stiles.

— No eres el único que sabe judo.

— ¡valla! solo faltaba que me acorrales contra el suelo.

Derek se quedo mirando fijamente a Stiles. Semi desnudo debajo de el. Tentándolo asta la medula.

— Creí que ya te habías ido.

— Ooo… claro que no. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar acerca de esa espada — dijo observando la espada que había dejado Stiles sobre su cama. Sin quitarse de enzima de Stiles busco las manos de este y las coloco palmas arriba hacia el. Una gran cicatriz se extendía en cada mano. — Te duele — dijo acariciando suavemente las cicatrices. Stiles asistíos sintiendo el cosquilleo de los dedos de Derek acariciando las palmas de sus manos.

— Cicatrizan muy rápido. No debiste apretar tan fuerte esa espada.

— Si eso es todo — dijo sintiéndose algo incomodo por la falta de espacio personal.

— ¿Que paso entre Spike y tu? — Pregunto.

— Nada ¿Qué, puede pasar entre el y yo?

Derek gruño mas cerca de Stiles.

— Dime, que no soy idiota Stiles… "algo paso entre tu y el cabeza de cebolla" . Derek se quito la chaqueta y la lanzo sobre la cama. Stiles podía notar la piel bronceada por el sol através de los retazos de remera que este tenia puesta.

Stiles mordió los labios para no reír ante el apodo entupido con el cual Derek se refería a Spike.

— No, me iré de aquí hasta que no me contestes.

— Y… como, piensas sacarme las respuestas — dijo mordaz.

— Tengo mis trucos. — Dijo acercándose a su rostro.

Stiles trago y de pronto sintió un enorme impulso de salir corriendo. Podía sentir la mirada de Derek quemándole la piel. Era tan intenso tenerlo tan cerca de el. y sentirlo tan prohibido, tan lejano.

Podría estirar sus manos y acariciar su pecho, lamerlo para robar de sus labios un gemido o dos al menos…

aun no podía olvidar ese sueño recurrente que lo sacudía física y mentalmente las ultimas noches. Donde Derek lo poseía sin control, pero todo esos sueños terminaban en una pesadilla en la cual esté lo destajaba vivo.

— Derek, no son hora de bromear. — dijo algo más serio.

— No estoy bromeando Stiles — escucho como su nombre se deslizaban de manera suave por los labios de Derek.

Derek se acercó un poco mas, sus respiraciones chocando provocando cosquillas en sus labios ante lo que podría suceder.

— ¿Te beso? — Derek pregunto secamente. sus manos apoyadas a cada lado de Stiles.

— Eso a ti que te importa. — intento zafarse del cuerpo de Derek pero este lo sujeto de su pecho descubierto y lo aprisiono de nuevo contra la alfombra.

— Me importa. — Los músculos de su rostros se contrajeron su ceño fruncido. — ¿te beso? — casi creyó imaginar las manos de Derek deslizándose por su pecho hacia bajo como una sutil caricia.

Stiles no supo por que simplemente asistió.

Los labios de su captor chocaron torpemente sobre los suyos. Al principio Stiles no respondió simplemente estaba sorprendido con los ojos como platos. Pero entonces, los suaves movimientos de Derek jugando con sus labios lo incitaron a jugar también.

Derek se separo luego de unos segundos intentando entender lo que había hecho y con solo ver nuevamente los labios de Stiles y su respiración entrecortada le vasto para entrar en la conclusión que podía mandar todo al infierno por solo tener esos tentadores labios contra los suyos.

Vio a Derek sobre él, mirándole, analizándolo, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y se volvería añicos. si Derek se arrepentía de besarle.

— ¿esta dudando? — Pensó.

Derek volvió a tomarlo por sorpresa, tomando su mentón y acercando su rostro, su nariz rozando la suya, sus labios tocando los de Stiles apoderándose de su boca nuevamente. y es como si todo este tiempo hubiese tenido la necesidad de contener el aire y finalmente… respiraba. No tardo en volver ese beso demandante, intenso y lleno de pasión… lo necesitaba…

— ¿te beso mejor que yo? dijo colocando sus labios sobre el cuello de Stiles. Lamiéndolo para luego chuparlo.

— Umm.. — Fue la respuesta de Stiles.

Te acaricio a si… — dijo pasando sus manos por sobre su piel bajando junto con ellas, en cada beso llegando asta su pecho, para luego subir nuevamente y meter profundamente su lengua en su boca mientras acariciaba su espalda apretándolo mas contra él. fue deslizando su lengua desde su cuello por el pecho nuevamente hasta tocar su pezón derecho con su lengua. Stiles Sentío un calambre de placer y un gemido agudo escapar de su boca. Jugueteó con el pezón durante un rato, rodeándolo con su lengua hasta que de pronto, se lo introdujo en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza. el cuerpo de stiles se arqueó echando la cabeza hacia atrás. No pudo impedir clavar las uñas en su espalda ni reprimir una serie de gritos de placer que duraron hasta que se retiró.

Derek Ya no podía contenerse mas. Si no paraba ahora follaria a Stiles sin contemplación sobre la fría alfombra. Que ahora gracias a ellos entraba en calor.

—me gustas idiota y se que te gusto — murmuro separándose de el con la respiración agitada

— eres un maldito engreído Derek —mascullo mordiendo su labio inferior

— Duerme con migo esta noche. — suplico en un murmullo. como un niño necesitado de cariño.

enrollo sus manos alrededor de su cuello y respiro hondamente sintiendo como Derek se removía contra su cuerpo y la fricción de sus miembros rozándose dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos entre cada pequeño beso.

—No puedo—dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y sintiendo como todo dentro de el quería únicamente ser abrazado por el calor de Derek.

Stiles se acerco a su rostro y lo beso de una manera suave y lenta, tierna mostrándole todo el cariño que sentía por él a pesar de que parecía una fantasía, tratando de recompensarlo de alguna manera por negarse a compartir esa noche juntos.

Wowwwwww o.o chicos… xd . Continuara… santa virgen xd .


	10. Chapter 10

**Colmillos: igual a sangre.**

Todo era silencio en la residencia Stilinski.

Ni siquiera los pájaros que solían cantar todos las mañanas sobre la ventana de aquel cuarto, se animaban siquiera a posarse cerca .

Como si supieran que el joven Stiles necesitaba descansar.

Quizás alguien debió avisar a su radio despertador de estó — ¡Waaaaaaaa! — gritó cubriéndose los oidos y cayendo de bruces al suelo al escuchar el sonido despiadado del heavy metal.

— ¡¿que mierda es esoooooo?! — le retumbaron los oídos. Toco su cabeza, al caer se había dado con la punta de la mesa de luz.

— la puta ma… madre — aun en el suelo elevo la mano hacia la mesa de luz intentando en el tanteo apagar el endemoniado artefacto. Cuando por fin lo logro. Agito su cabeza intentando despertarse, se acostumbro a la luz de su propia habitación, hasta que una voz lo desconcentro.

— ¿stiles, estas bien? — era el sheriff que se asomaba por la puerta de su cuarto.

— si, adelante. solo me caí de la cama.

— me gustaría hablar con tigo.

— por que… no lo dejamos… Hem… así por ahora.

El sheriff resoplo ante el pedido, negó suavemente sentándose sobre la cama de Stiles. Entrelazando sus manos debajo del mentón.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio ambos sentados en extremos diferentes de la cama. él Sheriff no hablaba, porque no sabia como acercarse a stiles.

Pero las cosas, solo se resolverían hablando y ambos en el fondo sabían que el momento era ése.

— Necesito que entiendas una cosa. Sea como sea que fueron las cosas te criamos y cuidamos cómo un hijo. — Stiles abrió la boca para decirle algo pero el sheriff levanto una mano, callándolo.

— Se que ya no tendré tu confianza, ni tu cariño por que simplemente no lo merezco. Pero créeme cuando te digo que si pudiera hacer algo para que tu no sufrieras, lo haría.

— ah… — stiles volvió a ser callado por el sheriff.

—Escucha, se que me equivoque en el pasado. Pero tu hiciste muy feliz a Elisa haciéndola tu madre. Y de eso no me arrepentiré nunca. Fuiste un hijo maravilloso y ella te amo como tal. A si como te amo yo a ti.

Stiles sintió aquel calor en el pecho que lo inundaba quitándole la respiración, se sintió un miserable por verlo a si de acongojado. Le dirigío una mirada tierna y comprensiva llena de entendimiento. Elevo su mano hasta su hombro y se acercó un poco a él. — Lose. Solo entiéndeme esto es muy fuerte para mí y Demasiado difícil de llevar — se inclino poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él Fundiéndose en el consuelo que ambos necesitaban — Solo dame tiempo. — dijo a su oído en aquel abrazo compartido.

—Lo tendrás… solo ten cuidado… sea lo que sea en lo que tus amigos y tú están metidos. —Se alejo un poco para mirarle a los ojos, los cuales se veían ahora mas normales, eso le tranquilizo. — Se que estas del lado bueno stiles.— apretando su mano en el hombro de stiles en símbolo de apoyo. —Confió en tu corazón bondadoso y fuera de perjuicios.

— Me crió el mejor. — Regalándole una media sonrisa.

—Si quieres, quedarte en casa hoy… y faltar te entiendo.

—Wooow… ¿me das el día libre?.

—Ni lo pienses. Si, no hay clases para ti hoy al menos limpiaras este chiquero.

-¿Me… estas… tratando como un vil… sirviente? – le pregunto lentamente y con voz aguda casi aniñada (haciéndose el ofendido todavía).

Asintió, bruscamente, y le lanzo una mirada soberbia.

—¿Y si digo que sí? ¿Qué harás? Ahora dependes de mí al menos que quieras buscar un… "trabajo" .

Luego de abrir y cerrar la boca. se paro de golpe — señor, si señor — dijo parándose recto.

— Estará todo limpio señor. — Con vos de autosuficiencia y sus manos en señal del saludo del ejercito.

El sheriff sonrío ante las payasadas de stiles y agradeció que el ya no lo mirara ni lo tratara con indiferencia.

— Bah, qué más da. De todas formas harás lo que quieras — dijo saliendo de su cuarto sabiendo que su hijo había sonreído ante lo dicho.

—Y… stiles con respecto a tu… Hemm… "ringtones"

—¿Si?

—"controla tus instintos" .— stiles se sonrojo violentamente y prolifero un par de insultos al aire sabiendo a lo que su padre se refería, ya estaba suficientemente lejos como para escucharlo.

— ¡Rayos! Primer actividad del día. ponerle un seguro a esa puerta.

Pero… ¿Por que stiles quería ponerle seguro a la puerta?. Repasemos unas horas atrás…(si dije "horas" que esperaban ¿que los haga volver a nacer? "Por Dios" .)

Flash back.

—No puedo—dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y sintiendo como todo dentro de el quería únicamente ser abrazado por el calor de Derek.

Stiles se acerco a su rostro y lo beso de una manera suave y lenta, tierna mostrándole todo el cariño que sentía por él a pesar de que parecía una fantasía, tratando de recompensarlo de alguna manera por negarse a compartir esa noche juntos.

Stiles se sentía desbordado por las nuevas sensaciones que regían en su cuerpo, nunca antes había probado esa sensación tan ardiente, vibrando en su ser, al ser tocado por otra piel, por otras manos.

Los labios de stiles estaban haciéndolo perder la cordura, esa inocencia pura que predicaban aun sin moverse para decir una elocuencia que él refutaría, solo con tal de seguir viendo el baile de sus labios, aunque no fueran sobre los suyos.

Estaba preso de sus impulsos, stiles ya se lo había remarcado al negarse a dormir con él. Solo habría "besos y caricias" . Tomaría, cada una mientras el tiempo estuviese de su lado.

Las caricias se habían vuelto mas intensas, stiles había posado sus manos debajo de su camiseta rasgada (su favorita si le preguntan) dando un recorrido con sus manos por el pecho duro y suave de su opresor. rozó despacio todo su tórax y pecho, noto como Derek tiembla ante su tacto, y detiene sus manos bajando las de golpe para estrellar su boca contra la de el en un beso profundo lleno de pasión.

— si, sigues… no creo poder contenerme. mmm… — stiles no asistió ni dijo nada solo dejo que Derek apoyará sus labios en su cuello, y allí se quedara por un momento.

Se sintió poderoso, nunca creyó que sus caricias pudieran provocar algo en alguien, pero el bulto duro y grande contra su miembro dejaba muy en claro que no estaban jugando y que realmente estaban excitados el uno con el otro.

Su piel se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos, al notar lo que su cuerpo ya había sentido. creyó que ahí terminaría todo pero Derek volvió a encontrar sus labios.

Un gemido escapo de sus bocas entrelazadas.

Y en el medio de el vaivén de besos algo vibró en el trasero de Derek.

Al principio ninguno de los dos tomo en cuenta el celular llamando.

Ambos sumergidos en su burbuja pasional.

El silencio volvió de nuevo, siendo interrumpido solo por suspiros. El celular sonó nuevamente. siendo ignorado por Derek

Derek mascullo una maldición, mientras su lengua se concentraba en lamer las tetillas de stiles

Volvió a subir por su cuello y su barbilla hasta que le introdujo la lengua en la boca.

stiles le correspondió y ambos se entrelazaron lamiendo y chupando sus lenguas.

sus saliva pasaban de una boca a la otra.

Siguió chupando alternativamente sus pezones interrumpido únicamente en pequeños instantes para meter su lengua en la boca de stiles,

vuelve a su tetilla isquierda, pasa la lengua dejando un rastro de saliva, por la cual después sopla causándole un pequeño escalofrió.

El mobil vuelve a sonar. mientras Derek desliza su cuerpo rozándolo varias veces con el de stiles logrando quitarle mas de un gemido.

— De..Derek… ati-ende.

— No.

— Atiende pue… Oh ah mm… Puede ser… mm.. ser impor…

— ¿Impor…? — repitió burlándose de Stiles. una pequeña sonrisa cínica salio de los labios de Derek al notar como disfrutaba cada lamida, cada mordisco suave.

— Atiende el maldi… ¡Derek! — chupo los labios de stiles y le dio una pequeña mordida al labio inferior de este. Sintiendo el placer de escucharlo gemir.

— Alcánzamelo. — demando

— Pero…

— Aslo, no dejare que te me escapes.

Stiles dudo por un segundo pero luego, tanteo el trasero de Derek el cual, estaba tan duro como una roca.

— stiles el teléfono…

— lo est..oy buscando. — Dijo entre besos

— prueba en el bolsillo de adelante mas abajo.

Rió — no tienes bolsillos adela… — un beso lo callo.

Cuando al fin tomo el celular. el cual había parado de sonar y volvía hacerlo como si estuviera embrujado.

Lo puso sobre sus labios para que Derek dejara de besarlo y lo contestara. — Derek bufo molesto.

— hable. — dijo bruscamente. Y stiles tubo que reprimir una carcajada al ver su rostro.

— Párese que corto… era Isaac.

— Ummm… entonces llámale debe ser importante.

— ¿Como están tus ojos?. — pregunto ignorando el pedido, bajando y besando un parpado y luego el otro.

— Mucho mejor. Ya casi puedo ver claramente lo feo que eres.

— Así ¿Qué? chistosito eh…

Sus dedos empezaron a hacerle cosquillas en las caderas, en las costillas. stiles no paraba de reír y eso era música para él.

Se levanto y le dio la mano a stiles para que hiciese lo mismo, pero stiles nunca imagino que Derek una vez que el se levantara lo lanzara hacia la cama que se hallaba detrás de ellos.

Se subió nuevamente sobre stiles.

— ¿más cómodo? — Stiles, sonrío al ver como nuevamente atacaba su cuello.

— lo estaría si no tuviera casi 100 kilos enzima

—uumm… ¿100? no pareces tan rellenito.

Stiles lo golpeo en el brazo — me refería a ti.

Sus ojos volvieron al chico debajo de el. — no siento que tu cuerpo se queje. — Aquella carne pálida como seda lavada seguía tentándolo. Esa piel tan clara y tersa era como un faro que lo llamaba. A besarlo, a tocarlo locamente.

Sonrojado quito sus ojos de la mirada penetrante de Derek. mirando el celular (que Derek había dejado a un lado de él) algo preocupado.

— Es mejor que le llames realmente puede ser algo importante.

— Más qué esto… — temía dejarle ir, que si dejaba todo ahí, stiles luego se arrepintiera y se hiciera el desentendido de todas esas emociones que lo albergaba.

— Andando ¡Hale! tenemos cosas que hacer… necesito un baño urgente y tu debes llamar a Isaac.

Bufo molesto.— OK. Lo llamare. — sonrío malévolamente. — aun… ¿sigue en pie? — agachando su rostro para luego chuparle la oreja.

— ¿que cosa?

— lo de "enjabonarte los muslos y amarrarte de espaldas" — una gran carcajada salio de stiles sin poder evitarlo.

— Eres un sádico. Dije "bañarme y tallarme la espalda" nadie hablo de amarrar a nadie.

— aguafiestas… — Murmuro. — Derek hizo un puchero.— ¿Por que no? yo me dejaría.

Cuando stiles iba a decir algo. sintió unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y automáticamente lanzo a Derek de un movimiento rápido detrás de su cama. El cual prácticamente Se escondió debajo de esta.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y la imagen del sheriff se asomo.

— stiles… ¿estas bien?

— Si.. Si pa..pa — el sheriff enarco una ceja.

— ¿estas solo?

— ¿Con quien mas..?— contesto en una extraña pose mano en cintura y la otra acariciando el acolchado de su cama.

— Escuche unos ruidos, pensé que alguno de tus amigos se quedo con tigo… Yo olvide unos papeles .

— Ya veo. Pero no. Era solo la TV… dijo señalándola (quien diablos veía TV a las ¿que? 5 de la mañana y mas aun… una TV apagada lo cual el sheriff había notado). Es que… no puedo dormir y ya me aburrió la TV.

— OK… ¿todo bien entonces? — pregunto con sus ojos revoloteando por todo el cuarto de stiles buscando "algo o alguien"

— Todo.. — Se aclaro la garganta — ¡bien! Todo bien. Algo mas…

— No, no nada descansa hijo. Y abrígate un poco no valla ser que pesques… un resfriado… — Stiles no respondió nada solo siguió totalmente rojo y con el corazón en la boca mas al escuchar a Derek riéndose debajo de la cama.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— ¡Mensaje!

— Eh?

— Si.. Este… me llego un mensaje tu sabes, es el ringtone …

— OH, bueno… — el sheriff dudo en irse un segundo aun parado en la puerta pero al final levanto una mano en señal de saludo y se alejo.

Mientras veía como el sheriff salía. se levanto y cerro la puerta apoyándose en ella y respirando todo el aire contenido. Escucho la puerta de la casa cerrarse y luego el auto de su padre siendo encendido. Suspiro aliviado.

Las carcajadas de Derek lo desencajaron totalmente.

— Ooooh esto es tu culpa y enzima te ríes.

— Como, demonios se te ocurre no cerrar la puerta y es que acaso no te sirven los sentidos subdesarrollados que tienes.. Casi… casi… Oh,¡por Dios!.

— Ajajá . ¿ringtone ? Jaja — Derek volvió a estallar en risa negando mientras le hacia señas a stiles que se hallaba a un costado de el para que esté se acerqué. Stiles con los brazos cruzados se acercó dudando de lo que Derek quería entonces este de un jalon lo coloco sobre sus piernas.

— Ven, ya deja de chillar. Lamento lo de la puerta, no pensé que terminaríamos emmm tu sabes…

— No, no se.

Derek sonrío.

— OH, no sabes… lo que hemos estado haciendo sobre la alfombra, quizás deba recordártelo. — Cuando estaba apunto de besarle el Mobil de stiles sonó justo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón Derek enarco una ceja y Stiles, supo que tramaba algo.

sonrío y lo saco de allí "tanteándolo" como stiles lo había hecho con su bolsillo trasero.

* —¡ Derek!

— ¿Qué? — Dijo fingiendo inocencia — solo quería que contestes…

Stiles se levanto de enzima de las piernas de Derek arrebatándole su Mobil de las manos, y se lo llevo a su oído, mirando de reojo a Derek y entonces sintió como Derek lo abrazaba por la espalda y se acomodaba del otro lado justo en su cuello.

— Hable, usted. — Dijo sin mirar que la pantalla decía Isaac.

— ¡Stiles! al fin alguien me atiende, no puedo comunicarme con Derek ¿Esta con tigo?.

— Aquí esta.

— Enserio… y ¿Por qué?

— ¡Que te importa!. Dime, ¿que sucede, hay algún problema?

— Si.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¡Que te importa! — Isaac sonrío escuchando el gruñido de stiles. — Pásame con Derek.

— Toma.

— ¿Que pasa isaac?. — Al parecer Isaac le dijo que había un problema. — ¿Qué, no puedes solucionarlo tú?. ¡¿Queeé?! ¿que demonios? ¡eso es imposible! ¡espera! enseguida voy para halla. ¡Maldición!. Si.. Si… lose… ¡yaaa!. Cálmate ya voy.

Corto algo molesto.

— Tengo que irme. — dijo poniendo el teléfono sobre sus manos.

— Eso párese…

Tomo apurado su chaqueta de cuero y justo cuando iba a salir por la ventana regreso apurado y beso a stiles nuevamente. Esté casi sonrío entre el beso.

— Esto no queda aquí. — Prometió señalándolo con el dedo y luego se marcho.

Fin de flash back.

* * *

Bueno… eran las 12 en punto. ahora solo tenia que limpiar ese chiquero.

Stiles limpio todo y en dos horas estaba la casa como nueva.( quisiera que limpiara la mía. :S). rebusco en su armario algo que ponerse. Encontró una blusa azul Francia pegada al cuerpo, que Lydia le había regalado en su ultimo cumpleaños y unos jeans gastados. No era muy su estilo pero se sentía con ganas de un cambio y luego se dirigió al espejo observo sus ojos con un pequeño tono gris aun pero ahora veía claramente todo.

Se quedo fijado en su imagen. Ay estaba el maldito Chichón en su cabeza culpa de su radio despertador — lo prenderé fuego.

unas manchas en su cuello le llamaron la atención sonrojándolo asta la medula.

— ¡maldición! Derek.

¿Derek se a enganchado con migo? — Pensó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué justamente él? ¿Por qué ahora?

Suspiro y miro hacia la espada pensando si debía tenerla con el todo el tiempo o esconderla en algún lugar.

— **No te preocupes nadie podrá verme si tu no quieres. Y nadie que no seas tú podrá tocarme. Al menos que tu me entregues.**

— Pero Lydia.

— **La joven bruja tiene un poder especial pero no fue eso lo que le permitió sujetarme, no fue ella la que me tubo primero… tu amiga lobo fue la que me quito de las garras de Niweril. Y eso fue por que yo se lo pedí.**

— Niweril. ¿Quién es el?

**Es mejor conocido como "el jefe" uno de los legendarios como tú. **

— **¿Legendarios?** Kurgan ¿Qué, eres realmente? ¿Para que sirves?

La espada que antes brillaba, se apago y dejo a Stiles con las dudas nuevamente.

— ¡genial! — grito irónico.

* * *

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

— ¿Si?

— Stiles.

— Lydia… ¿eres tu?

— No soy tu abuela

— OH, que milagro abuela ¿Cómo, esta… san pedro? ¿te trata bien?¿Conociste a el barba?

— ¡Cállate! idiota. — La escucho bufar. Y el sonrío

— ¿Como estas…?

— Bien, estoy bien

— Seguro… Pero no viniste

— Estaba muy cansado y preferí descansar un poco

— Y Tus ojos…

— Mejor que nunca. — estaba seguro que Lydia sonreía detrás de su Mobil.

— Stiles me alegra que estés bien.

— ¿Enserio?.

— Si, ¡enserio! por que así puedes levantar tu maldito, jodido trasero y venir aquí.

— Ya te dije que…

— No nono… "TIENES QUE VENIR Y ACLARAR".

— Aclarar… ¿Qué? Lydia

— Tu romance, me puedes explicar !¿por que mierda no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué carajo no me dijiste que eras gay?.

— ¿Queeeeé?— luego penso. "como diablos Lydia se había enterado y un momento dijo ¿gay?. Oh, por dios."

— Siiiiiiiiiiii. tu romance con "Danny" . ¡Eres un capullo! creí que éramos amigos y no me contaste que eras gay.

Lydia no dejaba de hablar.— ¿Y enzima follarte a Danny? Por dios, sabes como esta Jackson, no se la puede creer.

Y lo entendía. el tampoco podía creer lo que oía.

— ¿Danny? — OH, mataría a Danny.

— Si, Danny… se lo tenían bien guardado. Eh…

— Cierra la boca Lydia — la joven del rubio cerezo se sorprendió. — no sabes lo que dices… escúchame no le digas nada a nadie ni a Scott.

— Stiles todo el instituto lo sabe.

— ¡Joder! ¡joder! ¡joder!

— Por eso uno no debe faltar a clases… — murmuro Lydia.

— "Enseguida voy para ya" . Nos vemos en 10

— En "10" pero si estas a… — el teléfono se corto y Stiles prácticamente voló asía su sheep. Lanzando su espada a la parte trasera de este y ocultándola debajo de una cobijas que guardaba. Tenia que buscar la forma de tenerla con el sin llamar la atención.

Las llantas aceleraron y se perdió de vista.

* * *

Derek se hallaba recostado contra la pared esperando a que el hombre sentado en su pequeño sillón hablara.

— Parece que no te agrada mi visita.

— Llegaste en un mal momento.

— ¿cuando son buenos?.

— Empezaban a mejorar… ¿Qué mierda buscan aquí?

— viste a uno de mis chicos el otro día.

— Si, dos si contamos al inepto de Spike

— mm… ¿te estuvo fastidiando?.

— Eso es cosa mía — frunció el ceño. — Ya no eres mi maestro.

— Es cierto… pero aun recuerdo haberte dicho que no te descuidaras las espaldas de Kate Argent. Debiste haberme hecho caso. — Derek apretó las manos en un puño tragándose los insultos.

— ¿Que haces aquí?. ¿Que te trae de nuevo a Beacon Hills ? ¿alguna pobre ilusa cazadora?.

Rupert Giles se tenso ante la ultima pregunta — No, mas bien por un error del pasado. — Dijo esquivando la mirada. Lanzo un sobre asía la pequeña mesa ratona en el medio de la sala.

— ¿Que es eso?

— Míralo por ti mismo.

Derek tomo el sobre en sus manos.

* * *

Danny caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto tarareando una canción mientras sujetaba sus libros de algebra avanzada. cuando una mano salio de la nada sujetándolo no pudo ver quien era, pero realmente lo éxito no saberlo y se dejo llevar hasta el cuarto vacío.

— ¡Stiles! — grito sorprendido siendo apretado contra la puerta del salón.

— "Tu y Yo" "tenemos que hablar" .

Mientras Danny y Stiles discutían a calzoncillo quitado xd OK no… probemos de nuevo.

Mientras Danny y Stiles discutían creyendo que tendrían privacidad.

SAM el chico mas bocón de todo el instituto los vio entrar al salón vacío e envío un Twiter contándole a todo el instituto- Donde se había refugiado la nueva sorpresiva pareja.

— Stiles… ¡¿Qué, haces aquí?!

— OH, pues veras… estaba descansando tranquilamente en mi casa. — Se alejo colocándose en el medio de el salón, girándose de nuevo hacia Danny y abriendo sus manos — cuando recibo un llamado diciéndome que según Jackson "tú y yo somos.." ¡Pareja!.

— fue Lydia verdad… ¡joder! A pesar de estar peleados son como "cat-dog" . — murmuro.

— No son solo ellos. — Se tapo los ojos y luego la boca total mente nervioso y luego volvió a hablar. — Todos piensan eso. ¿Por que demonios todo el instituto piensa que tu y yo salimos?

— Es tu culpa. Si no fastidiaras tanto con eso de ¿y si fuera gay, **ME FOLLARIAS**?. — Stiles puso los ojos.

— shuuu... shuu — pidió tratando que bajara la voz. — ¿Qué?

— Mira Stiles solo necesitaba alguien que me ayudara a darle celos a una persona… pero… — dijo bajando la vos. — En cierta forma te salve la vida.

— Y dijiste "ehyyy Stiles ESTA SOLO es un clásico **USEMOSLO"**

— Eso es verdad por que no hay nada mas clásico que las pajas. no, no lo hay.

—¡DANNI! — estaba al rojo furioso. — Espera… ¿salvar mi vida? ¡¿Por qué?!

— Enzima lo preguntas… Jackson quería volverte sushi después de que te atreviste a besar a Lydia.

— En primeraaa ¡Ella me beso a mi! ¡No! "Yo a ella"

— Stiles perdón no creí que te fueras a molestar. Solo… fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Era eso… el hospital o peor… el cementerio.

— ¿Por que coños te pones así? Siempre creí que no te importaba lo que pensaran de ti.

— y no me importa... no del todo.

— **STILES**. Solo… creí que eras mi amigo y como tal me ayudarías… por ende, solo quise salvarte el pescuezo.

— OH, que honrado me siento

— Iba a decírtelo solo que no viniste ayer al entrenamiento y… no pude. Además me debes lo de "el primo miguel" .

— Eso no tiene nada que ver. — se tenso.

— OH si que lo tiene. Yo siempre te ayudo a ti y a Jackson en todo y nunca ustedes me devuelven el favor.

— Es que… una cosa es que nos ayudes y otra muy distinta es que mientas pretendiendo que seamos tu pareja.

— No dije que Jackson fuera mi pareja… dije que tu lo eras. Si lo utilizaba ahora que él y la Gaturra. Terminaron. — dijo despectivamente mientras caminaba unos pasos y luego se sentaba sobre el escritorio del maestro. — Es muy posible que me acusaran de roba novios y a Jackson le hubieran dicho que al fin salio del closet . Por lo ultimo me ganaría los puños de Jackson y por lo primero el único que no tiene prontuario eres tu "eso me quita de enzima las garras de una ex celosa"

— Lo vio callado removiéndose de un lado al otro — Stiles lo siento. Si, te molesta que duden de tu sexualidad no te preocupes me encargare de desmentirlo.

— No, no es eso… es que… Ahhggg — rugió irritado.

— tengo suficientes problemas para sumarme uno mas… pero ya que. ¿A quien debemos darle celos?.

Danny sonrío sabia que podía contar con Stiles.

— Seguro… no te molestaran que digan que estas con un chico.

— No, lo que si me molesta es… ¿Cómo carajo llegaste a la conclusión de que no soy Homosexual? Por que créeme yo ya no estoy muy seguro de no serlo.

— ¿qué? ¿A que te refieres Stiles?

Stiles empezó a caminar de un lado al otro delante de el.

— OH, a que… — Stiles pensaba "se lo digo no se lo digo…" — creo que soy homo… homosexual.

La carcajada de Danny fue tal que casi perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo.

— Diablos, Stiles que el instituto se lo crea lo entiendo pero que tu lo creas o dios… — seguía riendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡**YA PARA DANNY! ¡QUE PARES!.**

— **NO NO NO.. Jaja tuuuu tu hom… **ajajá no puedes decir que lo eres as estado babeando por Lydia desde que la viste la primera vez soy conciente de ello tuve que poner una cubeta para que tus babas no produzcan un accidente.

— Es que… yo… bese.. — Dijo en un murmullo.

Danny dejo de respirar y puso los ojos en Stiles. — Espera ¿que..? ¿Besaste? Ohhh ¡joder tío!.** "ESTO ES GRANDE" ¿QUE BESASTE?.**

— Shuuu , joder Danny que bajes el tono de vos.

— Yo bese… a un ejem un...

— Un... ¿que? un chimpancé, un perro, a la madre de Scott

— ¿La madre de Scott ? Enserio… por favor quita esa imagen.

— Jaja bueno, bueno… ¿a quien besaste?.

— ¡Yo ayer! yo bese… A un hombre que casi ni conozco…. Y a..

— Espera "hombre.." ¡Sexo masculino! Dios… mira y vistiendo como vistes. Fuiiii — silbó — y también A Lydia. supongo — respondió seguro.

— No nono.. Bueno si.. pero Ah..

— Espera besaste a Lydia. — enumero con los dedos. — a alguien que no conoces y aun sigue la lista… ¡joder! — lo vio sonrojarse. — Eres una maldita perra suertuda.

— Cállate Danny.

— Bueno.. ¿A quien mas besaste?

— Ah…

— ¿Scott ? Por que siempre pensé que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

— Nooooooo

— ¿A Jackson? si es él.. ¿podría firmarlos?

— Nooooooo y Noooo Y Por dios… es enserio… ¿JACKSON?.

— ¿Isaac? los eh visto juntos aunque me párese que le pinta mas Scott

— Que que… no, claro que no. "que no tienes ni puta idea." — dijo irritado — deja de adivinar.

— Bueno… entonces… ya se me acaban… Erika no creo... por que estaría haciéndome puré ahora mismo. — ¿Acaso no lo conozco?

— Si.. Si lo conoces..

— OH, espera… El disque "primito miguel" .

Stiles abrió y cerro la boca con los ojos en grande. No negó, no dijo nada.

— **JODER, STILES. TE COMISTE A ESE BOCADO CELESTIAL ¡HIJO DE…**

— **SHUUU **— ahora stiles estaba al rojo fuego.

— "**MADRE SANTA" ¡SI, TE LO COMISTE! DIOSES DONDE TE PONGO EL ALTAR HOMBRE, "PERO QUE ESE TIO ESTA PARA PARTIRLO COMO UN QUESO" te prenderé velas todas las noches…**

— **SHUUU… NO ME COMI A NADIE**

**— stiles el follar no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte.— miro su cuello. — joder que parece que te a cogido el chupacabras tio**

**— ¡que no lo hicimos!  
**

— **Lo besaste… ¡SOLO LO BESASTE! **— bajo la voz. — joder Stiles que esperas para **COGER VUELO CON EL.**

— Shuuu

— ¡Hazlo con él! Stiles.

— pero si ni siquiera se si quiero eso…

— Oh.. Joder, que lo quieres ¡carajo! lo quieres… Seria un pecado no comer semejante trozo de carne.

— ¡DANNY!

— Espera… ese gigantón esta con tigo. — Trago grueso. — Joder, si se entera lo que se dice en el instituto tendré que asegurar mi trasero.

— No, entre él y yo… bueno, no se que hay. Ni siquiera sabia que el em… gustara de mi? — dijo algo dudoso.

Escucharon el ruido de la puerta intentando ser abierta.

**Alumnos ¿que diablos hacen ay…?**

— ¡joder! que si me matan al menos valga la pena. — musito Danny que seguía sentado sobre el escritorio. jalo a Stiles de la mano lo sujeto del cuello de su camiseta azul y lo atrajo dándole un tremendo beso que casi le quito el aire.

— ¿Qué DIABLOS HACEN?

Todo el instituto estaba detrás de la puerta mirando sorprendidos según lo que parecía a un… STILES apretándose a DANNY.

— OH, lo siento Ms Morrell. No pudimos evitarlo — dijo levantándose y pegándole una nalgada a Stiles en el trasero. — el cual. estaba sin sintonizar y con la boca abierta. Dani le limpio los labios húmedos con la punta del dedo en un acto intimo y de paso le cerro la boca para que nadie dudara de lo que había pasado

— Me… alegra que se sientan cómodos chicos con su sexualidad pero… podrían dejarlo para horarios fuera de clase..

— Lo siento.

Stiles trago. — Lo siento… — dijo rojo cerrando los ojos para no mirar a todos sus compañeros detrás de la Ms..

La cual se giro y hecho a todos con una mirada fria.

— A clases ¡todos! se acabo el espectáculo. Tú Stilinski ven a mi oficina luego

— Pero.. No estoy…

— Te veo ahí. — ordeno. lo vio asistir. se giro y se marcho.

— ¡Joder! ¿Que diablos fue eso?.

— Mira Stiles — dijo Danny mirando su celular que había vibrado

— oh… nos vemos tan bien juntos… — Era una foto de los dos. al parecer "alguien" había captado el momento cuando la puerta se abrió.

— y.y todos en el instituto lo verán

— Si…

— Y ahora que le diré a Scott… — abrió los ojos recordando algo — oh, Dios.. Isaac esta con Derek ¡joder! que no le enseñe esa foto.

— Oh, Umm…. Bueno… —(Danny se persigno.) nos vemos en otra vida. — Abraso con fuerza a Stiles fingiendo un llanto totalmente falso. — ¡Fue un placer casi sexual conocerte!.

Stiles lo empujo a un costado — Espero no verte en mi otra vida. ¡Eres un bastardo!.

— Pero beso de !puta madre! admítelo. — Stiles se sonrojo.

— Ay mejores que tu.

— Oh… cuidaos que si me provocas.

— Ya cállate Danny.

— Cálmate, Stiles mira lo que dice esto.

— "Stiles al fin admite su bisexualidad" — pie de foto.

— ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé?

* * *

Boyd se despertó y rebusco con la mirada intentando saber donde se encontraba.

Al girar su cabeza logro ver una melena rubia en la cama que se hallaba a un lado de la suya.

Se levanto adolorido mirando a la chica dormir y suspiro tranquilo al observar su respiración.

se acerco un poco mas y se recostó aun lado velando su sueños.

sobre la punta de un árbol un hombre alto, de cabello castaño corto asta sus hombros, los observaba. Gracias a esa ventana abierta.

Apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada, ella estaba con vida. Se sentía culpable al saber, por los ineptos con los que trabajaba que la joven había tentado contra su propia vida.

pero no había tenido otra opción… había querido protegerla haciéndose el indiferente, pero en vez de eso la había orillado a la muerte.

Deseaba golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas.

A sus hermano, a su jefe y en especial a aquel sujeto corpulento, de piel oscura como la noche. Que osaba arrullar ahora en sus brazos a la joven rubia.

Dos años vigilando a su hermano, dos años… cuidando a la joven entre la sombras… y las beses que ella más lo necesito él no estuvo para protegerla.

La culpa lo mataba aunque no entendía por que le preocupaba tanto aquella niña.

Continuara…

* * *

Bueno a qui les dejo otro bocado. :D espero les guste.

**Aclaraciones**. No se como se llama la madre de Stiles así que la bautice como "Eliza" .

GILES es el ex entrenador de buffy si alguien asta hora no sabe identificarlo. Un bibliotecario aburrido que por las noches se vuelve Batman y le enseña a una chica a matar vampiros. convirtiéndola en Robin. Ok tal vez… no Batman...

Dejen reviews si les caigo bien y si les caigo mal también :D jijiji


	11. Chapter 11

**Colmillos de sangre **

Aiden, sonrío al ver la imagen en su celular, ahora podría desquitarse con su hermano por haberlo obligado a salvar a esos imbeciles .

La sonrisa se le fue de los labios al recordar la noche anterior. Todavía tenia el sabor amargo de haber rescatado a Scott y su pandilla de idiotas (en especial Jackson).

Tener que salvarles el trasero a los amigos del tal… "Danny", Solo por que Ethan le tenia un "afecto especial" era un completo fastidio.

Aunque debía admitir que también lo había hecho simplemente por que Lydia Martín se encontraba ahí, y debía admitir que seria un desperdicio de mujer si algo le pasaba más si aun no había tenido el placer de probarla.

Y el no podría permitir eso, después de todo se consideraba un reciclador en potencia y con esa curvas... Definitivamente seria un desperdicio.

Sonrío nuevamente recordando que ella y Jackson habían terminado y según se contaba por los pasillos. el tal Jackson se iría pronto a Londres. Un saco menos de enzima. Dos… Si, contaba a Stiles "el enamorado secreto no tan secreto de Lydia" . ¿Quién iba a decir? ¡Danny!. El Danny de su hermanito le quitaría de enzima a Stiles el payaso de Beacon Hill.

El día le estaba sonriendo al fin, auque un millón de beses prefería las calidas noche de luna llena.

Ethan apareció de pronto en la cafetería, le sonrío calidamente a su hermano sin esperar lo que vendría luego.

Se sentó frente a su hermano, Escucho algunos celulares sonar casi al mismo tiempo y al girar a su espalda miro extrañado como algunos reían y cuchicheaban en voz baja. Alcanzó a entender algo y su semblante cambio totalmente.

—¿Y tu teléfono, Ethan? — Pregunto su hermano, empezando a entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su gemelo, no por nada lo eran.

—Lo olvide en el casillero —dijo con vos ronca y el rostro totalmente rígido. — ¿Puedes… pasarme tu teléfono?— con vos notablemente molesta y baja.

— ¿Por qué? — lo vio resoplar — ¿quieres mandar un mensaje? "Puedo escribirlo por ti"— con la mirada fija en él.

Cerro los ojos y con la quijada temblando respondió —¡No, tengo cinco años! ¡Aiden! —levanto el tono de vos mientras daba un golpe seco en la mesa.— pásame el maldito teléfono.— el silencio se hizo notorio en la cafetería del instituto. Las miradas se posaron en los gemelos. Pero Aiden se las devolvió fríamente sin tener que decir que se metieran en sus propios asuntos. Todos siguieron con lo Suyo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿podrías calmarte? No es el momento para una escena Ethan. "Controla tus malditos impulsos" .

— Aiden ¡pásame tú mandito teléfono! si no quieres que te lo quite a la fuerza o se lo arranque al primero que pase cerca, con brazo y todo.

Aiden, lo miro perplejo no esperaba esa reacción de Ethan. De los dos, el siempre era el mas tranquilo, el que mejor controlaba sus emociones.¿Qué demonios le habían hecho a su hermano?

—Que te parece si vamos a… —Ethan atrajo a su hermano de el cuello de su chaqueta —"dije que me dieras el maldito teléfono" —pronuncio cada palabra pausadamente entre dientes.

Aiden, puso su Mobil sobre la mesa y lo deslizo subvente asta su hermano. — tómalo con calma. Quizás no es lo que párese. — dijo lo mas sutil que pudo ser. Ethan miro al teléfono y luego a su hermano, lo soltó y cogio el teléfono en sus mano. abrió la boca ante lo que sus ojos veían estupefactos y sintiendo como la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

Era un volcán apunto de estallar y Aiden sabia que provocaría un desastre.

Ethan se levanto tirando la silla en el acto, todos volvieron a mirar sorprendidos pero nadie dijo nada y volvieron a ocultar sus rostros.

Se giro y camino dándole la espalda a su hermano derribando, en un estado totalmente irritado, lo que se topara en su camino

"Ethan"— llamo — "Ethan, espera" ¿Qué haces? "Demonios… ¿Dónde vas, Ethan?" ¡mierda!.— se levanto de su lugar al ver como era ignorado por su hermano y salio al trote detrás de él. No fuera que cometiera una estupidez.

De eso estaba mas que seguro, al ver como sus garras salían en sus mano izquierda.

* * *

— Bueno… y ¿A quien debemos darle… celos? — pregunto inocentemente, mientras seguía a un lado de Danny el cual guardaba sus libros en su casillero.

—Bueno… es algo complicado veras…

— Stilinski creí que había dicho que te esperaba en mi oficina.. — Dijo mordaz ms. Morell.

— ¿Era hoy? —tomo su celular y lo miro — em… no lo tengo agendado ¿esta segura?

— Stilinski ven a mi oficina ¡ahora! — Grito

— ¿Esta permitido gritar a los alumnos?

— si son unos sapencos como tu "si" — contesto Danny.

— "hay, eres un bombón azucarado" "bebe…"

— si, pero no para tus caries. — Danny sonrío y stiles le saco la lengua.

— no me tientes.

¡STILINSKI!

—OH, señorita Morell ¿estaba aquí?— pregunto indiferente. se veia a la maestra echando humo por las orejas.

— ¡A MI OFICINA! ¡AHORA! — Ms Morell se giro y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. stiles luego de quitar su cara de ¿que hice? también lo hizo. Claro, Danny le seguía los pasos sonriendo ante lo que vendría.

*— ¿ qué es lo que querrá? — pregunto stiles. Cuidando que ella no lo escuchara.

—Te dará las pautas para el sexo seguro — respondió Danny tranquilamente.

— ¿Queeee?

— Tu sabes… ahora que somos em… "pareja".

—Pero… a ti no te llamo

—No, por que ya pase por esto.

—Estas bromeando…

—No, ya eh estado tanto en esa oficina que si no fuera que soy homosexual, pensarían que tengo un romance a escondidas con ella.

— ¡Genial! mi novio es un prostituto.

—¡Oyeee! Yo no cobro por mis servicios y soy bastante meticuloso con lo que pasa por mis manos.. — Miro a stiles unos minutos. . — Sabes… por que no olvidamos todo y decimos que sufrí un desequilibrio mental por unos minutos y te creí mi novio.

— ¿Qué'? ¿temes que te espante los pretendientes?

— Amm… no tengo la culpa de ser una cara bonita.— sonrío al ver como Stiles torcía los labios en una mueca de desagrado . —Y cuando ella diga "protección" recuerda son esas cosas que "no usas" pero guardas con esperanzas y llenas de polvo entre medio de tu libro de filosofía.

¡Danny!— grito indignado. para luego. — ¿como sabias que las guardo ahí?.

—Me prestaste ese libro hace tres meces… y por lo que veo… "sigues virgen" por eso ni de menos los echaste.

— Solo me tienes envidia por que soy tan puro como el agua.

—Si… como el agua del arroyo…— stiles asistió. — toda podrida, llena de ruedas y botellas sucias.

— ¡Danny!

— '¿Qué?

— Eres un novio pésimo.

—Yo también te quiero ¡cuchi! ¡cuchi! —dijo rascándole la nuez de Adán. Stile le quito la mano de un manotazo.

—No hagas eso.

—Jaja— prefieres que te lo haga "miguelito".

—Stiles se sonrojo notablemente.

—De acuerdo acá nos separamos.— dijo frente a la puerta de la oficina.

—Nooo no… no me dejes.

—Ya cállate idiota.

—Ajajá.— luego te mando un mensaje.

—No nono… luego me llamaras asta tarde y me preguntaras con quien ando y y….

—Y… sabre "que me pones cuernos con el sueño hecho hombre".

—No responderé eso.

— ajajá — bye lindura… — Dijo dándole otra nalgada en el trasero y guiñándole el ojo.

* * *

u.u el próximo sera más largo mucho más…. lo prometo. Es que mi notebook es muy malaaaaaaaaa con migo y me borra los archivos y.y asi que debo subirlos apenas los escribo pues temo perderlos.

Se los quiere. Una fan loca por stiles, Derek y Danny y… todos xd y.y

Tomatasos al menos :S :d :D


End file.
